Mannequin
by Amaya Kuruta
Summary: Perjalanan lainnya. tak ada yang bisa disalahkan. mungkin tuhan sedang ingin bermain-main dengan kita. " Kurapika, ada apa dengan wajahmu?" " Gomennasai " CHAPTER 10 -END UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Minna-san ^^/**

 **Kembali lagi dengan Author kece, Amaya XD**

 **Setelah hiatus sebentar (?), amaya kembali dengan Fic hunter-x hunter. Hehehe…**

 **Amaya masih ga tau ini apa ya genrenya? Tapi yang pasti disini Amaya pake Fem Kurapika. Gomen ne kalau ada yang tak suka Kurapika dijadikan cewek. Kalau ga suka, jangan diabaikan ne? tetep baca. Anggap dia laki *plak**

 **Nah, setelah fic pertama kemarin, pasti tau kan kalau fic amaya itu horror XD, penuh keabsurd-an dan mengandung racun geje. Typo yang tak terdeteksi, dan OOC :D**

 **Hunter x hunter Cuma punya om yoshihiro togashi. Mari doakan agar beliau segera selesai dengan semua hal yang membuatnya hiatus :3**

 **Enjoy it ^^**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Mushrom fault (?)**

" Bagaimanapun, kurasa ini salahmu." Kuroro memegang batang hidungnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Kurapika setengah mendengus setengah tersenyum menoleh kearah Kuroro.

" Ha! Kalau begitu, jelaskan dimana salahku." Balas Kurapika sarkastik.

" Kau yang menarikku." Kini mata Kurapika memicing.

" Dan kau yang mengeluarkan skill anehmu itu. Jadi, kalau kau bisa membuat kita berada disini sekarang, kenapa kau tidak membuka dimensi itu lagi dan mengembalikan kita ketempat semula?" Oceh Kurapika. Kuroro mengeluarkan bandit secretnya dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Kurapika. Memberi isyarat agar Kurapika mendekat. Kurapika mengangkat alisnya dan berjalan mendekati Kuroro. Kemudian ia mengikuti telunjuk Kuroro yang tengah menunjuk pada lembaran sebelah kanan dibuku yang sedang dipegangnya itu. Sedetik kemudian matanya terbelalak.

" Hhh.. bagus sekali! Benar-benar keahlian yang sangat berguna." Gumam Kurapika sambil melirik Kuroro. Kuroro hanya mengangkat bahunya. Skill yang baru saja digunakannya – saat tengah melawan Kurapika- adalah skill yang ia dapat ( ) dari seorang gadis bernama sheilla. Skill bernama ' transport gate' itu adalah skill yang mampu memindahkan seseorang ke tempat yang berjarak sangat jauh dari tempat asal digunakannya skill itu. Sayangnya, skill itu tidak bisa memindahkan orang yang sama sampai batas waktu yang ditentukan. Dan menurut apa yang dibaca Kurapika tadi, batas waktunya adalah dua purnama.

" Jadi, dimana kita sekarang?" Tanya Kurapika. Matanya melihat sekeliling. Entah kenapa ia merasa pernah berada ditempat ini sebelumnya. Tapi.. kapan?

" Entahlah." Jawab Kuroro. Kurapika berbalik dan menatapnya heran.

" Bukankah kau yang memindahkan? Kenapa kau tak tau tujuannya kalau begitu?" Kuroro meliriknya sekilas, kemudian kembali melihat buku skillnya.

" Aku tidak sempat berfikir tempat yang bagus untuk mengirimmu. Jadi aku hanya memberikan perintah untuk melemparmu ketempat dengan jarak perjalanan satu tahun jika berjalan kaki dari tempat kita tadi."Jawabnya tenang. Kurapika menoleh mendengar penjelasan Kuroro.

" Oh? Harusnya kau bilang saja dasar palung laut jika kau ingin langsung membunuhku." Jawab Kurapika. Entah ia sedang berusaha mengejek Kuroro atau benar-benar memberikan usul, Kuroro tidak bisa menebaknya.

" Terimakasih. Lain kali akan kuingat itu." Jawab Kuroro. Kurapika menoleh dan mendengus kesal. Kemudian Kuroro melihat sekelilingnya dan seperti baru menyadari dimana mereka tersesat. Hamparan padang rumput yang luas disiang hari. Panas namun berangin sepoi.

" Kurasa, kita harus bergerak sekarang." Gumam Kuroro. Kurapika menoleh. Menatap Kuroro dengan tatapan aneh.

" Apa?" Tanya Kuroro.

" Kita?" Kurapika balik bertanya. Kuroro menghela nafas. Mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

" Ya. Kita. Terlalu berbahaya jika kita berpencar ditempat asing seperti ini." Jawab Kuroro.

" Wah.. aku tak tau kau takut berjalan sendirian. Atau kau mulai mengkhawatirkanku? Tenang saja, memang tidak aman berjalan sendirian ditempat sepi bagi wanita. Sayangnya, aku laki-laki. Kuingatkan itu." Ujar Kurapika.

" Kau tidak tau bagaimana rasanya menapakkan kaki ditempat baru. Tidak semua tempat itu aman."

" Maaf? Kau berkata aku tak punya pengalaman sedikitpun dengan menjelajahi tempat yang belum pernah kukunjungi? Setelah kau membantai habis warga Kuruta? Hah! Kau bercanda!" Kurapika menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kuroro terdiam mendengarnya. Kurapika mengucapkan itu seolah ia sudah melupakannya. Namun Kuroro tau, Kurapika hanya sedang menahan emosinya sendiri. Tentu saja, dengan sangat susah payah.

" Baiklah, mungkin kau sudah berpengalaman. Tapi, kau tetap pergi bersamaku." Jawab Kuroro sambil kembali mengeluarkan buku skillnya. Kurapika tersenyum sinis. Sama sekali tak menyadari apa yang dilakukan Kuroro.

" Kurasa aku tak butuh izinmu untuk menentukan kemana dan dengan siapa aku harus..-" Seketika Kurapika merasakan perutnya berputar. Pandangannya perlahan mengabur. Detik kemudian, ia hanya bisa melihat warna coklat kusam yang menaungi tubuhnya. Bukan. Lebih tepatnya, membungkus tubuhnya.

" KUROROOO!" Teriak Kurapika.

Kuroro berjalan pelan dan membungkukkan badannya. Diambilnya bungkusan kecil berwarna coklat yang tergeletak tak tenang di tanah. Kuroro bisa mendengar berbagai sumpah serapah dari bungkusan tersebut.

" Hhh… setidaknya dengan begini kau akan menurutiku. Meskipun ini akan sulit." Kuroro meletakkan bungkus kain itu disaku bajunya. Sedang tanagn kanannya terus memegang bandit secretnya dengan keadaan terbuka. Dengan begitu, fun-fun cloth yang tengah membungkus tubuh Kurapika tidak akan menghilang.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Hutan itu berkabut. Kuroro memicingkan matanya. Kakinya mulai melangkah masuk kedalam hutan tersebut. Kemudian ia mendongak dan mendapati langit sudah mulai menggelap. Ia mendesah pelan. Bagaimanapun, berjalan tak tentu arah bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Kuroro memasukkan sebelah tangannya kedalam saku dan mendapati fun-fun clothnya sudah tak berisik.

 _"Mungkin ia sudah lelah."_ Kuroro tersenyum kecil mengingat sumpah serapah yang dilontarkan Kurapika padanya. Tepat saat itu, ia merasa kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang lembek. Segera saja kabut didepannya perlahan berganti dengan asap berwarna ungu. Kuroro yang menyadari perubahan suasana segera menutup hidungnya.

 _" Gas? Beracun? Sial!"_ Kuroro bergegas melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempatnya. Langkahnya yang lebar bergerak cepat. Tak lagi mempedulikan ranting-ranting yang menggores wajahnya. Dan jelas tak menyadari bungkusan coklat yang melompat keluar dari saku jubahnya.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sungai itu beriak kecil saat arusnya menabrak bebatuan ditengah. Dari pinggir, terlihat ikan-ikan yang berenang hilir mudik. Sesekali mereka melompat rendah untuk menangkap serangga kecil yang berterbangan diatas air. Kuroro mengamati ikan-ikan itu dalam diam. Kemudian ia menyenderkan punggungnya di sebuah batu besar dibelakangnya. Kuroro mengedarkan pandangannya. Menyadari bahwa langit sudah mulai gelap sepenuhnya. Bintang-bintang bertaburan. Memberi cahaya kepada bulan untuk menyalurkannya diatas bumi. Kuroro tersenyum tipis dan memasukkan tangannya ke saku jubahnya. Merasa bahwa inilah waktu yang tepat untuk mengeluarkan Kurapika dari fun-fun clothnya. Namun detik berikutnya, kening Kuroro berkerut samar. Ia meraba bagian kantongnya. Kemudian ia mencoba keberuntungannya disaku baju lainnya. Namun nihil . Tangannya tidak dapat menemukan fun cloth berisi Kurapika. Kuroro mendesah pelan sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan memandang hutan yang gelap.

 _" Hmm.. dia tidak akan suka ini. kuharap fun-fun cloth tidak dapat ditembus oleh gas beracun itu."_ Kuroro mulai melompat memasuki hutan. Kegelapan tidak dapat menghalangi pandangannya. Pekerjaannya selama ini bersama Ryodan membuatnya sangat ahli melihat dalam kegelapan. Kuroro menyapukan pandangannya ke semua arah sementara kakinya terus melangkah. Kemudian ia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat ribuan jamur yang bercahaya. Kuroro sedikit menyipitkan matanya. Tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa menemukannya. Jamur-jamur itu terlalu menyilaukan matanya. Kuroro berfikir sejenak. Kemudian ia melihat kearah bandit secretnya. Ia membuka-buka halamannya dan menemukan ability yang dicarinya. Kuroro merentangkan tangannya yang lain. Dalam kedipan mata, Kuroro kini sudah memegang sebuah pemantik. Kuroro menekan pemantiknya.

" Noxi Light." Gumamnya. Kemudian cahaya dari jamur itu melayang mendekati Kuroro. Bercampu dengan cahaya pemantik milik Kuroro, kemudian menghilang. Noxi Light adalah kemampuan yang digunakan untuk menyerap cahaya. Setlah cahaya jamur itu menghilang, hutan itu kembali gelap gulita. Kuroro tidak segera melangkahkan kakinya. Ia berdiam diri sejenak untuk membiasakan matanya. Penerangan yang sangat dari jamur tadi benar-benar membuat matanya tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Beberapa menit kemudian, barulah ia bisa melihat jalan didepannya yang dipenuhi dengan jamur. Kakinya mulai melangkah. Menyusuri jalanan berhiaskan jamur yang terlihat menggemaskan namun tentu saja mematikan! Beberapa langkah kemudian, ia menghentikan perjalanannya. Kuroro membungkuk dan meraih bungkusan kecil yang tergeletak di tanah. Kuroro memasukkannya kedalam kantong dan bergegas keluar dari hutan. Mengeluarkan Kurapika yang terkurung di dalam sana saat masih berada diantara jamur beracun bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Kuroro bisa membayangkan pemuda itu akan merusak jamur di kakinya dan menyebabkan keduanya terperangkap di dalam gas beracun itu. Kuroro melompat melewati semak belukar. Kemudian, ia mendaratkan kakinya di bebatuan. Kuroro meraih Fun-fun cloth di kantongnya dan segera membukanya. Kuroro sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi kemarahan Kurapika. Fun-fun cloth mulai membesar dan mengeluaran isinya. Kemudian jubbah kecoklatan itupun menghilang. Kuroro bisa melihat sosok pemuda itu didalamnya. Pemuda? Kuroro menyipitkan matanya. Bukan. Itu bukan Kurapika. Sosok itu berambut pirang sama seperti Kurapika. Tapi rambut yang awalnya pendek itu kini berganti dengan rambut sepanjang pinggang yang menjuntai indah dibawah sinar purnama. Jadi, sudah pasti itu bukan Kurapika. Gadis dihadapannya menoleh kearah Kuroro dengan tatapan datar. Sangat datar. Kuroro menunggu. Menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan gadis itu. Namun, bukan kalimat yang didapatnya, Kuroro merasa perutnya dihantam sesuatu yang amat berat. Kemudian ia baru sadar bahwa ia sudah melayang dan mendarat dengan keras diatas bebatuan. Kuroro memejamkan matanya dan segera bangkit. Kuroro melihat gadis itu berdiri menghadap kearahnya. Tangan kanannya menjulur dan sebuah rantai menari-nari bagaikan ular di jari manisnya. Kuroro melebarkan matanya saat otaknya mulai menguak identitas gadis didepannya.

" Kisama…. Kau… memang tidak dapat dipercaya!" Hardik Kurapika. Kuroro mengerjapkan matanya melihat Kurapika. Tapi kali ini, bukan penampilan Kurapika yang membuatnya nampak bingung. Oh, tentu saja bukan! Yang jelas, Kuroro sangat tau bahwa ada yang salah dengan Kurapika didepannya.

TBC

 **Bagaimana? Ini awal yang horror bukan? ^^**

 **Tetap kasih semangat author yaaaaa lewat Kritik, saran, maupun surat cinta*plak**

 **Jaa semoga menghibur ^^**

 **Jangan lupa: baca, hayati, dan review XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayou ^^/**

 **Apa kabar? Hiks… semoga masih ada yang baca ff horror ini XD**

 **Semoga bisa menghibur semua yang membaca ^^**

 **Seperti biasa, Amaya mengingatkan bahwa Hunter x hunter ini adalah hasil oplosan dari versi originalnya punya om Yoshihiro Togashi. Jadi, jangan sampai sebar gossip kalau ini adalah lanjutan arc chimera ant XD*plak**

 **Like usuall, penuh dengan keanehan dan kehororan. Fem Kurapika. Yang ga bisa bayangin dia jadi fem, bayangin aja dia male. Jadi ff saya masih kebaca XD * entar rambutnya saya potong kok :3**

 **Well, enjoy it ^^/**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Alfheim**

Kuroro masih mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Memperhatikan sosok berambut pirang emas panjang didepannya. Kurapika tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan datar yang tak bisa diartikan.

" Hei! Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Kurapika. Masih terdengar nada menyentak dari suaranya. Namun ekspresinya masih sedatar sebelumnya. Kuroro bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Kurapika. Kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya dan memegang sebelah pipi Kurapika. Kurapika tercengang. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan laki-laki ini? Kuroro menyipitkan matanya. Kemudian ia memperhatikan detail wajah Kurapika. Merasa tak menemukan apapun, ia memajukan wajahnya. Kurapika yang menyadari wajah Kuroro yang teramat dekat dengannya dengan cepat mendorong sosok Kuroro. Ia menggertakkan giginya geram.

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" tanyanya. Tentu saja dengan menggunakan intonasi yang tinggi. Tapi setidaknya, kali ini Kuroro hanya mendengar. Tidak melihat. Ya. Kuroro benar-benar tidak melihat ekspresi geram itu. Yang ia lihat sekarang hanya wajah datar Kurapika. Kuroro menghela nafas berat.

" Hei, bisakah kau kemari?" Tanya Kuroro.

" Untuk apa?" Balas Kurapika ketus. Kuroro berjalan kearah sungai. Kemudian memberi isyarat agar Kurapika segera menyusulnya. Dengan sedikit heran, Kurapika berjalan ragu kearahnya. Kemudian berdiri disamping Kuroro. Kuroro lantas memegang puncak kepala Kurapika dan mendorongnya. Kurapika tersentak dan sudah akan protes saat ia melihat bayangan wajahnya di permukaan sungai. Memang tidak jelas namun cukup terang dengan cahaya purnama dan api unggun yang sempat dibuat Kuroro. Disana ia bisa melihat sosok dirinya yang lain. Entahlah mengapa ia tak merasakan perubahannya. Namun terang saja itu membuatnya terkejut. Rambutnya memanjang!. Tentu saja ia terkejut.

" Aku… rambutku… kenapa?" Kurapika meraih rambut pirangnya dan menoleh kearah Kuroro. Kuroro menatapnya datar.

 _" Bukan itu yang aneh."_ Kuroro menghela nafas.

" Aku ingin kau melakukan satu hal." Ucap Kuroro.

" Ap.. apa… kau tidak akan memintaku untuk berbuat aneh-aneh kan? kuperingatkan kau, mungkin identitasku sebagai perempuan terkuak sekarang. Tapi jangan menganggapku remeh." Kurapika mengingatkan. Masih dengan kedataran.

 _" Ho.. jadi dia memang perempuan. Kupikir ini karena jamur itu."_ Kuroro menarik bibirnya keatas.

" Tenang saja. Kau tidak semenarik itu. Jadi, bisakah kau tersenyum sekarang?" Kurapika mengangkat alisnya ( setidaknya itu yang ia rasakan)

" Ap..-"

" Sudahlah, lakukan saja!" Kuroro kembali mendorong kepala Kurapika. Kurapika mendnegus kesal. Namun jujur ia bersyukur karena pemimpin Ryodan itu hanya memintanya tersenyum. Meskipun itu tentu saja aneh! Selama beberapa detik, tempat itu sunyi.

" Hei, sampai kapan aku harus tersenyum?" Tanya Kurapika. Kuroro mengangkat tangannya dan menekan dagunya.

" Kau sudah tersenyum?" Tanyanya. Kurapika mengernyitkan alisnya.

" Tentu saja! Apa kau tak bisa melihatnya?" Kurapika menarik Kuroro " Lihat, aku tersenyum bukan?" lanjutnya.

" Kau.. apa yang kau lihat di air itu?" Tanya Kuroro.

" Tenu saja aku sedang tersenyum. Kau yang memintaku bukan? Kau aneh." Jawab Kurapika. Kemudian ia meninggalkan Kuroro dan duduk didekat perapian. Kuroro menautkan alisnya. Nampak memikirkan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

 _" Ekspresinya benar-benar menghilang. Tapi sepertinya ia tetap merasa dirinya berekspresi. Dan jika ia melihat bayangan dirinyapun begitu. Jamur keunguan itu… apa sebenarnya tanaman itu? Mungkin sebaiknya kita harus segera mencari kota terdekat. Dan semoga saja mereka mempunyai perpustakaan. Dengan begitu aku bisa mencari tahu..-"_

" BRAK" Kuroro dengan cepat menoleh dan menemukan tubuh Kurapika sudah terbujur diatas tanah. Kuroro berjalan perlahan dan membungkuk. Memperhatikan wajah Kurapika. Ia sudah akan memeriksa nadinya saat ia mendengar dengkur halus.

" Baiklah, kau benar-benar merepotkanku hari ini, Kuruta." Ujarnya. Bahkan ia tidak tau bahwa malam itu, semuanya baru saja dimulai.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Kuroro menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat di depan dua buah pilar bertuliskan ' Welcome to Alfheim city.' Nama yang aneh menurut Kuroro. Mungkin aneh karena ia merasa belum pernah menapakkan kakinya disana sebelumnya. Kota itu sepi. Terlalu sepi sampai Kuroro tak bisa membedakan tempat itu dengan pemakaman. Bahkan menurutnya, Pemakaman lebih bersuara dibandingkan tempat itu. Kemudian ia melirik surai pirang yang menjuntai lembut di bahunya. Samar, ia mendengar suara dengkuran halus ditelinga kanannya. Kuroro menghela nafas berat. Itu bukanlah keadaan yang menguntungkan untuknya. Bagaimana bisa dibilang menguntungkan jika disiang seterik itu, ia harus berjalan dengan menggendong si Kuruta dipunggungnya, dan ketika akhirnya ia menemukan deretan rumah, ternyata itu hanyalah kota mati. Jujur saja, sebenarnya menggendong Kurapika bukanlah masalah besar. Karena rasanya seperti membawa tas ransel ukuran standart baginya. Sangat ringan. Bahkan Kuroro sangat yakin ia mampu menggendong Kurapika sambil berlari seharian penuh tanpa perlu merasa lelah. Lantas? Yang membuat Kuroro ingin segera memijat pelipisnya frustasi adalah keadaan Kurapika yang dalam waktu setengah hari ini sudah tiga kali tiba-tiba tertidur. Bahkan saat ia tengah berjalan, ia akan dengan sangat tiba-tiba terjatuh dimanapun kakinya menapak. Meskipun terbentur sekalipun, Kuroro yakin itu tidak akan mengganggu tidur Kurapika. Tidurnya sangat pulas. Ia jadi seperti gadis yang hobi tidur.

Kuroro merasa harus segera menemukan penjelasan tentang jamur pembawa bencana itu. Tapi bagaimana ia akan menemukannya jika tak ada satu orangpun yang bisa dilihatnya. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Kuroro memutuskan untuk memasuki kota itu. Ia memutuskan untuk melihat lebih jauh lagi. Karena bukan tidak mungkin mereka ternyata sedang mengadakan perayaan yang mengharuskan mereka melakukan ritual disuatu tempat bukan? Ketika akhirnya hampir setengah jam ia berjalan dan tidak menemukan satu makhlukpun, ia memutuskan untuk memeriksa sebuah rumah yang kebetulan ada dihadapannya. Dilihat dari keadaannya, rumah itu masih terlalu baik untuk ukuran 'rumah di kota mati.'

 _" Rumah ini terawatt. Tanaman- tanamannya juga terlihat teratur dan rapi. Jadi.."_ Kuroro melangkah maju dan menekan sebuah bel disamping pintu. Selama beberapa detik, tidak ada respon. Akhirnya Kuroro memutuskan untuk menekannya lagi. Kali ini tiga tekanan sekaligus. Namun masih belum ada jawaban. Tepat disaat Kuroro akan mendobrak pintu didepannya, Tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka. Dan sebuah jaring melayang kearahnya. Dengan cepat Kuroro melompat mundur. Namun, ia lupa bahwa ia membawa Kurapika di punggungnya. Lompatan itu adalah lompatan reflek. Sehingga ia tak mempersiapkan diri untuk menahan Kurapika. Kurapika terlempar dan mendarat dengan suara keras ditanah. Kemudian jaring berwarna putih tipis itu sukses membungkus tubuh Kurapika. Kuroro menahan kakinya ditanah lalu mendorongnya. Ia segera melihat keadaan Kurapika. Kemudian ia menghela nafas lega. Karena gadis itu masih terlelap. Kuroro segera mengganti arah pandangnya ke pintu didepannya. Ia bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga. Kuroro mengangkat alisnya saat menyadari gadis itu tengah mengenakan piama.

" Jadi, apa ini jaringmu?" Tanya Kuroro sambil meraih jaring ditubuh Kurapika dengan tangannya. Kemudian ia tertegun. Jaring itu sangat halus. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi pikirannya sekarang. Ia segera mengeluarkan bandit secretnya dan membukanya. Kemudian sepasang sarung tangan secara tiba-tiba telah terpasang dikedua tangannya. Lalu dengan sedikit tergesa ia segera membebaskan Kurapika dari jaring itu. Setelah memastikan tidak ada jaring yang tersisa, Kuroro mengembalikan arah pandangannya kepada gadis berambut coklat itu.

" Apa memang tradisi di kota ini untuk melemparkan jaring beracun kesetiap orang yang bertamu?" Tanya Kuroro datar. Gadis dihadapannya menggembungkan pipinya.

" Tentu saja tidak! Jangan menghina suku Alf! Ini salahmu yang datang bertamu disiang bolong! Siapapun juga akan marah jika kau datang selarut ini!" Oceh gadis itu. Kuroro mengernyit bingung. Larut?

"Hei, katakan padaku kenapa kota ini sepi sekali?" Tanya Kuroro. Gadis didepannya mengangkat alisnya heran.

" Kenapa? Tentu saja karena ini masih siang! Dan semua orang juga pasti masih terlelap. Setidaknya kau datang kesini saat matahari sudah hampir terbenam. Itu lebih baik meskipun masih tidak bisa dibilang sopan." Ujar gadis itu. Kemudian gadis itu memperhatikan Kuroro yang tengah menahan tubuh Kurapika dengan tangan kanannya.

" Hei, kenapa kalian bertamu kerumahku di jam seperti ini?" Tanyanya.

" Kami bukan penduduk Alfheim." Jawab Kuroro singkat. Namun jawaban itu cukup membuat gadis didepannya melebarkan matanya.

" Hontou? Ah, harusnya kalian menjelaskan sejak awal! Hmm… sebaiknya kalian masuk dulu. Akan kubuatkan minuman." Gadis itu membuka pintu rumahnya lebar.

" Itu.. tidak perlu. Kami hanya.."

" Kalau kau memang pendatang, kau akan menyesal jika kau tak mencari tahu dulu tentang kota ini. aku yakin kau tak punya informasi sedikitpun tentang kota ini. lagipula.." Gadis itu memperhatikan Kurapika yang terlelap. " Kekasihmu itu pasti sangat kelelahan. Dan jaringku tadi sudah sempat mengenai kulitnya. Meskipun kau berhasil membuangnya, aku tidak tau apa racunnya sudah sempat menyerap di kulitnya atau belum. Jadi lebih baik, aku memberikan penawar kepada kekasihmu itu." Jelas gadis itu. Kuroro menatap gadis itu datar.

 _" Bagus. Sekarang dia berfikir aku dan gadis tidur ini sepasang kekasih. Hmm… Sepasang kekasih yang ingin membunuh satu sama lain, kurasa?"_

" Apa yang kau tunggu! Cepat masuk!" Gadis itu menyentak Kuroro. Kuroro segera meraih pinggang Kurapika dan menggendongnya.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Kurapika mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan. Kamar. Ia berada disebuah kamar. Kemudian ia bangkit dan duduk ditepian kasur. Ia tidak ingat dimana ia saat ini. bahkan kenapa ia bisa disanapun ia tidak ingat. Kurapika berjalan kearah jendela dan menyadari bahwa langit sudah mulai menggelap. Nampak anak-anak tengah berlarian di jalan tak beraspal. Kurapika menekan dagunya dengan telunjuk. Berusaha mengingat dimana ia sekarang. Samar-samar, ia mendengar suara berisik dari lantai bawah. Kurapika melangkah mendekati pintu. Ia merasa bingung. Sekarang bagaimana? Apa ia harus melihat kebawah, atau ia harus melompat lewat jendela itu dan segera pergi dari tempat tak dikenal ini? saat ia sedang bingung dengan pilihan yang harus dipilihnya, tiba-tiba kepalanya menampilkan sebuah potret seorang laki-laki yang berpakaian serba hitam. Ya! Kuroro! Tentu saja! Kurapika menepuk tangannya. Sambil merutuk kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia melupakan sumber masalah itu? Kurapika menarik nafas kemudian memutar handle pintu yang bercorak abu-abu itu. Kemudian tanpa suara ia menuruni anak tangga dan memutar. Ia bisa mendengar suara beberapa orang yang tengah bercakap-cakap dari ruangan yang berada tepat dibelakang tangga.

" Ah, jadi begitu… hahahaha… Luna memang selalu bertindak sembarangan. Jadi, kuharap kau mau memaafkannya." Sebuah suara berat yang tak pernah didengar oleh Kurapika sebelumnya.

" Otou-san! Jangan menyalahkanku! Ini juga salahnya datang ke kota ini tanpa tau bagaimana segalanya berjalan disini." Kali ini suara seorang gadis. Kemudian Kurapika bisa mendengara suara tawa dari –yang Kurapika sangka- ayahnya.

" Tentu saja, Bard-san. Dan sekali lagi, maafkan kami karena mengganggu kalian di saat yang tidak tepat. Luna-san benar. Mungkin lain kali kami harus mencari tahu tempat yang akan kami datangi terlebih dahulu." Kurapika melebarkan matanya. Kuroro! Itu suara Kuroro! Kurapika mendorong pintu ruangan itu pelan saat ia mendengar gadis yang kalau tidak salah dengar bernama Luna itu kembali bertanya.

" Sou, Kuroro-san, bagaimana dengan kekasihmu? Apa ia sudah..oh! hai!" Kurapika tampak berdiri mematung. Apa katanya tadi? Kekasih? Luna berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Kurapika.

" Daijobu? Kalau kau merasa tidak sehat, sebaiknya kau tetap istirahat saja diatas." Ujarnya khawatir. Kurapika mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Pandangannya meneliti setiap sosok diruangan itu. Mulai dari gadis dihadapannya. Gadis berambut coklat yang dikepang sepinggang. Dengan mata biru lebar yang berkilat-kilat ceria. Di belakangnya, duduk seorang laki-laki berbadan besar dengan rambut berwarna coklat yang sama dengan Luna. Nampak dari wajahnya, ia adalah orang yang ramah.

" Konbanwa! Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya laki-laki itu. Kurapika hanya mengangguk sopan. Masih terlalu bingung untuk berkata-kata. Kemudian matanya beralih kesosok yang duduk dihadapan pria tua itu. Kuroro tengah menatapnya datar, seperti biasanya. Rambutnya dibiarkan turun. Kali ini tidak ada mantel tebal ditubuhnya. Hanya sebuah kaos berwarna hitam, dan celana berwarna krem. Benar-benar berbeda.

" Hei, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Kuroro.

" Eh? Aku? Aku.. baik-baik saja. Apa yang sudah terjadi?" Tanya Kurapika. Kuroro tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia hanya diam dan menatap kurapika.

" Nah, karena kau sudah merasa baik-baik saja dan kau datang tepat waktu, bagaimana kalau kau ikut sarapan bersama kami?" Tawar Luna sambil menarik tangan Kurapika. Kurapika menoleh kearah Kuroro.

" Sebaiknya kau makan dulu. Nanti baru kujelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi." Gumam Kuroro. Kurapika hanya mengangguk pelan.

" Sou ka! Kami belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Luna. Dan ini ayahku, Bard." Ujar Luna riang.

" Yoroshiku." Bard tersenyum kearahnya. Kurapika mengangguk sopan dan balas 'tersenyum'. Luna dan Bard tercengang melihat respon Kurapika.

" Ne, ne.. Kuroro-san! Apa itu yang kau bilang tadi?" Tanya Luna heran. Kuroro menghela nafas. Sedangkan Kurapika menatap mereka tak mengerti.

" Luna, sebaiknya kita segera menyelesaikan 'sarapan' kita. Kurasa kau sudah berjanji untuk mengantar Kuroro-san bukan?" Ujar Bard mengingatkan. Luna menepuk dahinya.

" ah, tentu saja! Kita bisa bahas itu nanti. Ayo silahkan dimakan.. itadakimasu!" Luna segera memasukkan potongan telur kedalam mulutnya. Begitu juga dengan Bard. Sedangkan Kurapika hanya menatap Kuroro datar. Tentu saja Kuroro sangat yakin bahwa seharusnya tatapan yang dilemparkan Kurapika kearanya bukanlah tatapan datar. Pasti saat ini ia tengah menuntut lewat tatapan. Tapi bagaimanapun, Kuroro juga tidak akan bisa menjelaskan keadaannya sebelum Kuroro tahu apa yang salah dengan Kurapika. Merasa tidak mendapat respon dari Kuroro, Kurapika memilih memotong daging dihadapannya dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Dan suasana 'sarapan' itupun berlangsung dengan cepat. Bard harus segera pergi bekerja. Sedangkan Luna tengah bersiap-siap untuk mengantar Kuroro. Kurapika menaiki anak tangga dan berhenti tepat didepan pintu kamarnya. Ia menghela nafas.

 _" Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa aku tak bisa mengingat dengan jelas? Kenapa aku bisa disini bersama Kuroro? Dan apa maksudnya tadi? Pertama ia bilang aku dan Kuroro adalah kekasih. Kedua, Kuroro tidak membantahnya. Ketiga, Apa yang sudah Kuroro katakan kepada mereka? Kenapa mereka sepertinya sangat tertarik ketika aku tersenyum? Apa yang mereka incar? Atau mereka sudah bekerja sama dengan Kuroro untuk mendapatkan.. mata merah! Tentu saja! Aku sudah tak punya barang berharga selain mataku yang bernilai tinggi ini. Kisama! Kalau memang itu yang terjadi, aku tidak akan mengampunimu, Kuroro!"_ Kurapika mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menggertakkan giginya kesal. Perlahan matanya berubah scarlet. Tepat saat Kurapika akan membuka pintu didepannya, pintu itu terbuka. Kuroro tersentak kaget. Kurapika hanya bisa mendongakkan wajahnya. Kuroro mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna hitam kali ini. rambutnya tetap dibiarkan turun dengan dahi berbalut perban.

" Kau.. apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?" Tanya Kurapika. Kuroro memasukkan tangannya kesaku celananya.

" Aku? Bersiap-siap." Jawabnya.

" dan kenapa harus dikamarku?" Tanya Kurapika lagi.

" Karena ini juga kamarku, Kuruta." Jawab Kuroro enteng. Kurapika menatap Kuroro masih dengan kedatarannya. Tentu saja saat ini Kurapika merasa ia tengah melebarkan matanya mendengar jawaban Kuroro.

" Jadi.. Kau… kamarku.. kita?"

" Un. Kita tinggal disatu kamar. Jadi, simpan protesmu. Tuan Bard sudah dengan senang hati membiarkan kita tinggal dirumahnya. Dan sayangnya dirumah ini hanya ada satu kamar kosong. Jadi.." Belum sempat Kuroro menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kurapika membalikkan badannya. Dengan sigap Kuroro meraih siku Kurapika.

" Mau kemana?" Tanya Kuroro. Kurapika menoleh.

" Tentu saja kekamar Luna. Kau bisa tidur disana sendirian. Aku akan bilang padanya bahwa kita bukan sepasang kekasih. Dengan begitu, aku yakin Luna akan mengizinkanku tidur di kamarnya." Jawab Kurapika dengan nada ketus.

" Tenanglah Kuruta. Kau tidak perlu serepot itu. Lagipula, aku tidak yakin kau mau tidur dikamar Luna." Ujar Kuroro santai. Kurapika memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

" kenapa?" Tanyanya. Kuroro mengangkat bahunya.

" Alfheim city.. kota yang memiliki kehidupan dimalam hari. Sedangkan kita terlalu terbiasa dengan kehidupan di pagi sampai siang. Jadi tentu saja jam tidurmu dan Luna berbeda. Meskipun sekarang kita harus menyesuaikan dengan jam mereka." Jelas Kuroro.

" Tidak masalah jika itu yang jadi persoalan." Jawab Kurapika yakin.

" Ya, aku tahu. Itu jelas bukan persoalan bagimu. Tapi percayalah masih ada persoalan serius tentang kamar Luna." Ujar kuroro. Kurapika menghela nafas 'kesal'

" Jadi, kenapa kau masih bertele-tele? Tidak bisakah kau menjelaskannya dengan detail?" Tanya Kurapika tak sabar. Kuroro menatap Kurapika ragu.

" Baiklah. Tapi kau harus berjanji jika kuberitahu, kau tidak akan merajuk untuk segera meninggalkan rumah ini. asal kau tau kita tengah berada dibelahan bumi entah sebelah mana. Dan aku tak tau apa jika kita meninggalkan kota ini, kita bisa menemukan pemukiman lainnya." Jawab Kuroro.

" Merajuk? Kau bercanda!" Jawab Kurapika.

" Baiklah.. karena kau sudah setuju, sebaiknya kau tidak menambah bebanku dengan rajukan." Ujar Kuroro sambil mengusap kepala bagian belakangnya. Kemudian ia menatap manik biru itu datar.

" Alfheim, penduduk kota ini memuja seorang dewi. Dan Luna adalah pemuja yang taat. Ia sampai melatih dirinya dengan nen menyerupai keahlian dewinya" Kurapika masih diam menunggu Kuroro melanjutkan penjelasannya.

" dewi yang cantik namun mematikan. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang dewi karena ia adalah gadis penenun yang berubah sombong dan dikutuk oleh Athena." Kuroro menunggu – meskipun ia tahu itu percuma- respon Kurapika. Kurapika memang masih berwajah datar. Tapi Kuroro bisa melihat ketegangan ditubuh gadis itu.

" penenun? Athena? Dikutuk? Masaka.." Kuroro mengangguk.

" Arachne. Dan dewi Athena mengutuknya dengan menjadikannya manusia laba-laba." Kalimat Kuroro sukses membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Kuroro berjalan disamping gadis berkepang coklat itu. Memperhatikan dengan seksama keadaan kota yang benar-benar hidup dimalam hari itu. Bahkan tadi, Kuroro sempat melewati bangunan sekolah yang menurut Luna adalah satu-satunya sekolah dikota itu. Dan Luna juga mengatakan bahwa sekolah itu dimulai pukul tujuh malam sampai pukul sebelas malam. Betepa menggelikannya kota itu. Orang yang berkeliaran dipagi hari dianggap orang yang tidak normal. Sedangkan orang yang berkeliaran dimalam hari, dinggap normal. Mau bagaimana lagi? Semua penduduk dikota ini memang hidup dimalam hari. Luna bersenandung kecil sambil sesekali melambaikan tangannya pada beberapa pedagang yang dikenalnya.

" ano.. Kuroro-san, kenapa kau ingin sekali keperpustakaan? Kurasa jika kau ingin menikmati kota alfheim, ada banyak tempat yang bisa kutunjukkan. Dan kau harusnya mengajak Kurapika-san." Kuroro menoleh sekilas lalu kembali menghadap lurus kedepan.

" Ada yang harus kucari." Jawabnya singkat. Luna melirik sosok pria disampingnya.

" Apa ada hubungannya dengan ekspresi Kurapika? Kau bilang kau belum tahu kenapa ia bisa seperti itu. Jadi, kau pasti akan mencari tahu bukan?" entah kenapa, Luna mengatakan itu dengan sangat ceria. Kuroro mengangguk. Luna tersenyum lebar.

" Kalau begitu, kau datang ketempat yang tepat! Perpustakaan Alfheim adalah perpustakaan terlengkap didunia! Sayangnya, Alfheim bukan kota yang bisa didatangi oleh sembarang orang. Ayahku pernah bilang, bahwa hanya orang-orang yang hebat yang bisa menemukan kota ini. kata Ayah, kota ini berada dalam perlindungan Hunter terhebat, Isaac netero." Ujar Luna.

" Hoo.. jadi, penduduk Alfheim juga mengenal hunter?" Tanya Kuroro. Luna mengangkat alisnya.

" Tentu saja! Kami yang tinggal disini bukanlah orang biasa. Menurut ayahku, generasi pertama dari penduduk Alfheim adalah orang-orang terpilih yang dipilih langsung oleh Netero untuk menjaga kota ini. terutama perpustakaan." Jawab Luna.

" Jadi kau ingin bilang bahwa penduduk Alfheim semuanya adalah penjaga perpustakaan terlengkap didunia?" Luna mengangguk semangat.

" Dan kami meletakkan nyawa kami disana. Kami tentu saja tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merusak harta itu. Meskipun kami harus mati karenanya." Luna tersenyum. Kuroro mengerjapkan matanya. Entah kenapa, kalimat Luna barusan membuatnya teringat dengan Kurapika dan sukunya. Ia ingat bagaimana ia melawan suku Kuruta beberapa tahun silam. Kuroro tersenyum.

 _" Suku Kuruta memang suku yang keras kepala. Meletakkan nyawa mereka demi mata merah itu. Dan suku ini juga sama saja. Mungkin aku harus mengurungkan niatku untuk merampok perpustakaan tersebut. Bagaimanapun, Kuruta itu pasti tidak akan membiarkanku membawa satu bukupun jika ia tahu niatku ini."_ Kuroro tersenyum tipis.

" Nah, selamat datang diperpustakaan pusat, alfheim!" Luna membuka gerbang didepannya. Kuroro tertegun. Gedung itu tidak terlalu tinggi. Tapi Kuroro yakin gedung itu adalah gedung terlebar di kota ini.

" Ayo masuk!" Luna berjalan mendahuluinya. Sedangkan Kuroro beralan dibelakangnya. Setelah menyebrangi halaman yang cukup luas, mereka tiba di sebuah pintu berukiran jaring laba-laba.

 _" Kurapika tidak akan suka ini."_ Pikir Kuroro. Luna mengeluarkan kunci dari tasnya dan membuka pintu didepannya.

" Kenapa kau bisa punya kunci perpustakaan ini, Luna-san?" Tanya Kuroro.

" Hmm? Karena aku bekerja disini." Jawabnya riang. Pintu itu terbuka tanpa mengeluarkan bunyi sedikitpun. Kuroro berjalan memasuki ruangan. Ia merasa takjub dengan buku-buku yang berjejer rapi di rak yang mengelilingi ruangan itu. Rak itu sangat tinggi. Tapi satu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Apa perpustakaan terlengkap hanya memiliki buku sejumlah yang dilihatnya? Ia sungguh berharap buku diperpustakaan itu jumlahnya bisa lima kali lebih banyak dari itu.

" Nah, kuroro, apa yang ingin kau cari?" Tanya Luna. Kuroro menoleh.

" Aku ingin mencari tahu tentang jamur beracun." Jawab Kuroro.

" Hmm… Jamur.. jamur.." Luna membuka sebuah buku di meja penjaga.

" Dan penyakit yang berkaitan dengan jamur." Tambah Kuroro. Luna mengangguk faham. Kemudian ia menutup buku ditangannya dan mengaduk laci di bawahnya.

" Yatta! Ayo berangkat!" Luna berjalan menuju sebuah pilar ditengah-tengah ruangan. Kuroro mengangkat alisnya. Tapi ia memilih mengikuti gadis itu. Kemudian Luna mengacungkan sebuah kartu kearah pilar tersebut. Kartu itu menghilang bersamaan dengan munculnya cahaya diantara kedua pilar tersebut.

" Lantai 15, bagian Racun dan yang berkaitan dengannya." Sebuah suara –entah dari mana- terdengar. Kemudian Luna mengisyaratkan agar Kuroro mengikutinya. Mereka melangkah memasuki cahaya itu. Detik berikutnya, mereka sudah berdiri ditempat yang sama sekali berbeda dengan tempat mereka semula. Ruangan itu bertingkat dengan rak yang lebih banyak.

" Nah, kita sudah dilantai 15. Kau bisa mulai mencari dengan dekskripsi jamur itu. Sebaiknya kau mengingat bagaimana bentuk dan warnanya." Luna mengambil sebuah buku tebal dan menjatuhkannya dimeja.

 _" Jadi, gedung ini sendiri adalah nen? Netero-san.. kau benar-benar melindunginya."_ Kuroro segera membuka buku tebal tersebut. Matanya dengan cekatan membuka lembar-demi lembar. Luna mengangkat alisnya dan bersiul pelan.  
" Kau membaca dengan sangat cepat." Pujinya. Kuroro tidak bergeming. Ia terus mencari. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan gambar jamur yang ia injak dihutan waktu itu. Matanya dengan cepat membaca setiap kata tentang jamur. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tertegun..

" Jadi begitu…" Kuroro menutup bukunya. Luna hanya menatapnya heran.

" apa? Apa? Kau sudah menemukan penyebabnya?" Tanyanya semangat. Kuroro hanya mengangguk.

" Mannequin." Jawab Kuroro.

" Maaf?"

" Mannequin Disease. Itu yang sedang diderita Kurapika sekarang."

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

 **TBC**

 **Konbanwa minna ^^/ aduh maafkan Amaya karena lama sekali updatenya… Amaya sedang ada something * padahal nothing idea XD**

 **Ah, di chapter ini Amaya pakai beberapa kosakata dari anime lain. Hehehe…**

 **Dan fanfiction ini juga terinspirasi dari salah satu komik favorit saya.. zaman saya esde dulu.. ada yang tahu? Hayooo*plak**

 **Kanar sasku-san: wkwkwkwk kapan ya? Saya mau bertapa dibawah kerikil dulu. Mempersiapkan mental*plak. Gimana bikinnya itu? Saya ga berbakat kalau shou-ai T^T. tapi saya juga tak mau Kanar sasku menghilang dari ff saya*eh**

 **Jadi, bayangin aja ini shou-ai. Gimana?* mencoba cari solusi XD**

 **Arigatou sudah membaca karya Amaya yang masih butuh banyak belajar ini.**

 **Akhir kata, minta reviewnya yaa…. Biar Amaya bisa semakin baik nulisnya.**

 **Semoga menghibur ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Minna-san! Merindukan saya?*plak**

 **Ne.. ne.. sebelumnya Amaya mau kasih tau kalau di chapter ini, Kurapika munculnya sedikit. Dia kan jadi putri tidur sekarang :D**

 **Jadi si Kuroro kali ini sering berduaan dengan Luna si gadis ceria ^^.**

 **Atau saya bikin Kuroro naksir Luna aja ya?* Dibakar KuroKura fans.**

 **Wkwkwk… tenang… Amaya tidak akan melakukannya.**

 **Well, sebelumnya.. WARNING! Mulai sekarang sampai Kurapika sembuh, kalau Kurapika tersenyum, mengernyit, melempar tatapan membunuh, geram, dan menampilkan segudang ekspresi lainnya, itu berarti dia masih datar-datar saja * Amaya bingung jelasinnya. Kan Cuma dia yang ngerasain sedang berekspresi. Kita kan blum bisa lihat *Poor Kurapika. Jadi selama amaya belum bilang Kurapika sembuh, berarti segala macam ekspresi yang author tulis buat pika-chan tidak terealisasikan dalam kehidupan nyata KuroKura. Wakatta?*plak**

 **Typo, OOC, horror, dan tetap punya Togashi sensei. Minnaaa selamat membaca ^^**

 **Chapter 3: Good Guy**

" Ma.. apa?" Ulang Luna. Kuroro membalikkan badannya.

" Mannequin Disease. Penyakit yang masih belum ditemukan penangkalnya. Biasanya penderita akan merasa mudah lelah. Selain itu, seperti namanya, mereka akan bertingkah seperti mannequin." Jelas Kuroro. Luna mengernyit mendengar komentar Kuroro tentang 'bertingkah seperti Mannequin'. Menurut Luna, Kurapika tidak bertingkah seperti Mannequin. Dia hanya memiliki ekspresi seperti Mannequin. Datar, dan tak akan bisa berubah. Karena Mannequin sudah dari awal diciptakan seperti itu.

" Tunggu… ekspresi Mannequin itukan tergantung pembuatnya. Jadi, saat Kurapika menghirup gas beracun itu, apa dia tengah dalam mood yang buruk sampai ekspresinya datar-datar saja?" Tanya Luna. Kuroro melirik gadis berkepang itu sekilas. Kemudian menjatuhkan pandangannya kelantai. Ia tak habis pikir dengan pemikiran Luna. Ayolah, siapa yang akan menghadapi situasi seperti ' menghirup gas beracun' dengan perasaan gembira? Lagipula menurut Kuroro, Ekspresi Kurapika yang datar itu lebih baik. Ia tidak membayangkan jika Kurapika memiliki ekspresi tersenyum sehingga ia harus tersenyum setiap saat, kepada setiap orang, bahkan dalam sebuah acara pemakaman.

" Ah!" Luna menepuk tangannya. Menandakan bahwa ia sedang mengingat sesuatu atau mendapatkan ide.

" Aku tau! Kau pasti tengah membuatnya marah. Benar bukan?" Luna menunjuk wajah Kuroro dengan tatapan sinis. Kuroro menepis tangan Luna.

" Itu bukan urusanmu, Luna-san. Lagipula, kita masih harus mencari banyak hal. Jadi, sebaiknya kau membantuku. Kau tau bukan, kau yang tau seluk beluk perpustakaan ini. aku tak akan bisa melakukan apapun tanpamu disini." Luna yang sudah mulai menggembungkan pipinya, segera tersenyum lebar begitu mendengar pengakuan laki-laki didepannya bahwa Luna – secara tidak langsung- adalah orang yang sangat mengetahui seluk beluk perpustakaan itu. Tentu saja itu adalah kalimat yang sangat membahagiakan bagi bangsa Alf.

" Baiklah karena kau bilang begitu, apa lagi yang ingin kau tau?" Tanya Luna semangat.

" Tentu saja tentang penyakit ini, Luna-san." Jawab Kuroro.

" Ah, Sou! Kalau begitu.." Luna mengambil sebuah kartu dari dalam sakunya.

" Release." Gumam Luna. Kartu itu bercahaya dan kemudian mulai berubah bentuk. Setelah cahaya itu menghilang, Kuroro bisa melihat seorang gadis kecil ( dan dia benar-benar kecil. Seperti ibu jari.) dengan sayap dibelakangnya. Telinganya runcing dan ia tengah menguap.

" Oahm… Ohayou…ah, Luna-san? Doushite?" Gadis 'kecil' itu mengepakkan sayapnya pelan. Ia mengucek matanya sambil sesekali menggaruk kepalanya.

" Kirara-chan, ini sudah malam! Jadi kau sudah harus bekerja." Jawab Luna gemas.

" Hontou? Oahm… aku masih mengantuk.. tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Apa ada yang harus kucari?" Tanya Kirara. Luna mengangguk.

" Aku ingin kau menemukan semua buku yang berkaitan dengan Mannequin Disease." Pinta Luna.

" Manne hoahm.. quin ?" Tanya Kirara. Luna kembali mengangguk. Kemudian ia menunjuk Kuroro.

" Kuharap kau bisa memberi usaha terbaikmu untuk menemukannya, Kirara-chan. Kau lihat dia? Dia adalah tamu dari luar Alfheim." Ujar Luna. Kirara yang tadinya masih mengantuk langsung membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

" Hontou? Hontou?" Kirara langsung mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang mendekati Kuroro.

" Um! Karena itu kau harus mencarinya dengan sungguh-sungguh." Kirara menoleh dan menatap Luna dengan alis terangkat.

" Kau bercanda? Aku bahkan bisa menemukan semua buku yang kau minta dalam 3 menit." Jawab Kirara.

" 3 Menit? Kalau kuingat, kakakmu Yuki bisa lebih cepat. Rekornya, 50 buku dalam satu menit." Jawab Luna sambil tersenyum jahil Kirara menggembungkan pipinya.

" Baiklah, 2 menit! Dan kau berhutang cerita padaku, Luna!" Kirara menjentikkan jarinya kemudian menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Luna tersenyum puas. Usahanya untuk membuat peri yang sedikit pemalas itu bergerak cepat nampaknya berhasil. Sedangkan dibelakangnya, Kuroro hanya menatap datar kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya. Pixie? Ia pernah mendengar tentang mereka. Namun melihat langsung tentu saja baru kali ini.

" Jadi, kalian menggunakan jasa Pixie untuk membantu pencarian?" Tanya Kuroro. Luna tersenyum ceria.

"Tentu saja! Kau tidak berharap kami yang hanya berjumlah sedikit dibanding dengan jumlah buku di perpustakaan ini bekerja tanpa bantuan magic bukan? Kami bisa tua sebelum waktunya, Kuroro san!" Jawab Luna. Kemudian keduanya asyik dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Kuroro sibuk membolak-balik halaman sedangkan Luna sibuk memperhatikan jarum jam.

" BRAK"

" Delivered, sir!" Terdengar suara kecil tepat di depan dahi Kuroro. Kuroro mendongak dan mendapati Kirara tengah mengelap dahinya sendiri.

" Waaah.. sugoi ne, Kirara.. Kau memang bisa diandalkan!" Ujar Luna. Kirara hanya mendengus. Ia tau Luna pasti hanya mengerjainya. Dan ia dengan bodohnya mau saja jatuh kedalam perangkap konyol itu hanya karena orang luar yang berpakaian serba hitam itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kirara merupakan satu diantara seribu pixie yang sangat penasaran dengan dunia luar alfheim. Dan Alfheim adalah kota tak terdeteksi. Black hole yang tak nampak dipeta dunia sejak awal didirikannya. Dan itu semua adalah ulah netero, si hunter tua itu.

" Nah, ini dia Kuroro. Kau bisa mencari sendiri bukan?" Luna menyodorkan buku bersampul beludru ungu itu kedepan wajah Kuroro. Kuroro bisa mencium bau lapuk yang menandakan bahwa buku itu pasti umurnya lebih tua dari netero sekalipun. Kuroro menerimanya dan mulai membuka buku ditangannya. Jarinya menelusuri daftar isi buku itu dan… ketemu! Kuroro membuka buku itu dengan hati-hati. Kemudian matanya segera bergerak mengikuti jarinya yang menelusuri setiap kata tanpa melewati satu hurufpun.

" Hei.. tenanglah. Kau tidak perlu setegang itu. Kupikir kau bukan tipe orang yang akan panic meskipun kematian ada didepanmu sekalipun. Apa aku benar? Aku belajar membaca sifat seseorang dari nenekku. Kau tau, dia selalu tepat menebak kepribadian seseorang. Hei, apa kau mau kuberitahu.." Luna terus mengoceh sambil memperhatikan Kuroro yang tengah sibuk dengan kertas didepan wajahnya. Sedangkan Kuroro sendiri hanya mendengus pelan. Penjaga perpustakaan macam apa yang malah membuat tempat membaca ini dipenuhi dengan ocehannya sendiri? Dan lagi, apa maksudnya dengan panic? Ayolah.. Kuroro bahkan sangat yakin bahwa ia sanggup meninggalkan Kurapika sendirian dikota ini dan pulang dengan selamat tanpa mengingat Kurapika sedikitpun. Jadi, kenapa pula Kuroro harus panic dengan keadaan aneh Kurapika? Ia hanya.. tertarik dengan buku usang itu. Ya, pasti itu alasannya! Kuroro sudah akan membungkam mulut Luna saat matanya menangkap sebaris kalimat. Matanya segera membaca kalimat kecil yang diletakkan sebagai footnote. Kemudian matanya melebar.

" Nah.. seperti itu! Hei! Kau tidak mendengarkanku ya?" Luna mendengus kesal. Ocehan panjang lebarnya nampak tak dihiraukan oleh Kuroro. Ia mendapati Kuroro yang tengah terdiam menatap buku dibawahnya. Matanya yang sedari tadi sibuk bergerak, kini menatap disatu tempat. Luna tersenyum.

" Nah, nah kenapa pula wajahmu seperti itu? Sudah kubilang kau tak perlu panik dan khawatir. Pasti akan ada obat yang..mmmp!" Luna merasakan tangan dingin Kuroro membekap mulutnya. Setelah yakin Luna sudah tidak bersuara, Kuroro melepaskan tangannya. Luna melempar tatapan ' apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?' pada Kuroro. Kuroro hanya melambaikan tangannya. Memberi isyarat agar Luna mendekatinya. Luna pun-dengan heran- berjalan mendekat.

" Sstt.. sebelumnya aku ingin kau tenang dan tidak panic saat membacanya, mengerti?" Perintah Kuroro. Luna menaikkan alisnya heran.

" Hahaha.. kau bercanda? Aku? Panic? Kau tau pasti aku tidak sepertimu yang begitu mencemaskan keka..-" Perkataan Luna berhenti saat Kuroro mendorong Kepala Luna sampai ia tertunduk. Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan buku berbau lapuk tersebut. Luna dengan segera mampu melihat tulisan kecil tepat didepan matanya. Ia mendorong kepalanya keatas sedikit dan membacanya. Detik berikutnya, tubuh Luna menegang. Menyadari perubahan sikap pada tubuh Luna, Kuroro melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Luna. Luna dirinya.

" Astaga…" Bisik Luna. Kuroro dapat melihat tanda-tanda kepanikan akan segera muncul.

" Luna-san, aku sudah mengingatkanmu agar kau..-"

" ASTAGA, KURORO! INI BUKAN WAKTU YANG TEPAT UNTUK BERSANTAI!" Teriak Luna. Kuroro hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah Luna.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Luna berjalan cepat didepan Kuroro. Mulutnya masih saja mengoceh tentang Kuroro yang tak bersikap seharusnya. Kuroro hanya menghela nafas beberapa kali. Jujur saja ia sangat terganggu dengan omelan Luna yang bagaikan kereta api yang tak tau dimana stasiun pemberhentiannya. Tepat saat Kuroro membayangkan alangkah menyenangkannya jika ia menggunakan Fun-fun cloth untuk membungkus Luna seperti yang ia lakukan kepada Kurapika, Luna menoleh sambil menunjuk Kuroro tepat didepan hidungnya.

" Apa kau mengertii?" Ancam Luna. Kuroro hanya menatapnya datar.

" Aku tak tau apa yang kau bicarakan. Tapi sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, Kurapika gadis yang kuat. dan dia tidak akan mati hanya karena menghirup gas jamur beracun itu." Jawaban Kuroro sukses membuat Luna menarik rambutnya frustasi.

" Kuroro-san, aku tidak mengerti seberapa dingin hubungan kalian. Tapi tetap saja tidak wajar jika kau tau kekasihmu berada diambang kematian dank au bisa setenang ini. aku tidak tau kau sedang berusaha menyembunyikan kekhawatiranmu atau kau memang tak sepeduli itu padanya. Tapi dia kekasihmu. Dengar? KEKASIHMU!" Luna melempar tatapan membunuhnya.

 _" Dan kau membuatku merasa kau ingin mengatakan dia adalah anakku yang harus selalu kujaga."_ Pikir Kuroro. Malas berdebat, Kuroro hanya mengangguk mengerti.

" Baiklah.. pertama, kau harus mencari penawarnya. Eh, tapi tadi tidak dikatakan ada penawarnya. Jadi apa yang harus dilakukan?" Luna menggumam bingung. Kuroro sendiri tak tau apa yang harus dilakukan. Mannequin disease benar- benar penyakit langka yang belum ditemukan penangkalnya. Penyakit itu terlihat sepele. Hanya mengubah ekspresi sang penderita seperti sebuah patung Mannequin. Tak berekspresi. Datar saja, dalam keadaan apapun. Selesai? Tidak setelah Kuroro membaca penjelasan dibuku bersampul beludru itu.

 _"Mannequin disease adalah penyakit yang membuat penderita kehilangan mimic wajahnya. Namun, hampir semua penderita tidak menyadari hal itu. Karena system dalam otaknya tetap membuat diri mereka melihat bayangan mereka di cermin memiliki ekspresi. Ia bisa saja melihat dirinya tersenyum disaat orang lain hanya melihat kedataran. Penyakit ini disebabkan oleh gas beracun yang membangkitkan tingkat halusinasi dan mengendurkan otot wajah. Disamping itu, penyakit ini juga bisa naik ketingkatan selanjutnya. Tingkat dimana penderita akan mudah merasa lelah hingga ia bisa tertidur dimana saja, kapan saja. Tingkat selanjutnya adalah dimana penderita mulai kesulitan mencerna makanan. Dan ditingkatan ini, biasanya penderita akan kesulitan menerima makanan yang dimasukkan kedalam tubuh mereka. Sampai tahun xxx, penderita Mannequin disease tidak sampai 5% didunia. Namun kematian dari 5% tersebut bisa dipastikan 99% terjadi. Menurut salah seorang penderita yang pernah sembuh melawan penyakit tersebut, ia sama sekali tidak tau apa yang membuatnya sembuh. Penyakit ini..bla..bla..bla.."_

Banyak penjelasan lainnya yang berputar dikepala Kuroro. Kuroro menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia tiba-tiba memikirkan sesuatu. Hal yang tak disebutkan dalam buku-buku yang dibacanya namun terjadi pada Kurapika. Kenapa Kurapika bisa kembali kewujud semula? Kuroro kemudian memutuskan untuk menyimpan pertanyaan itu dan menanyakannnya pada Kurapika sesampainya ia dirumah Luna. Kuroro berjalan mengikuti Luna yang kini sudah bisa mengendalikan mulutnya. Luna hanya berjalan sambil bersenandung pelan. Mereka sampai didepan pintu rumah Luna. Kemudian Kuroro menghentikan langkahnya saat Luna hendak membuka pintu rumahnya. Namun beberapa detik berlalu, dan Luna hanya berdiri mematung disana. Kuroro mengernyit heran. Luna membalikkan badannya dan menatap Kuroro datar.

" Ne, Kuroro-san. Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanyanya pelan. Kuroro tau apa maksudnya. Luna pasti masih ingin membahas penyakit mannequin itu. Namun Kuroro tau, jika ia menjawab panjang itu juga akan menjadikan gadis didepannya kembali menyalakan tombol on pada mulutnya untuk mengoceh. Kuroro hanya memilih mengangkat bahunya.

" Yang akan kulakukan.. hanya melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang." Jawab Kuroro. Jawaban yang ambigu sebenarnya. Karena itu berarti Kuroro bisa saja meninggalkan Kurapika atau tak ambil pusing dengan penyakit Kurapika. Namun Luna perlahan tersenyum.

" Kau benar-benar pria yang baik. Maafkan aku sudah memarahimu. Aku sudah salah menilaimu." Jawabnya. Kuroro mengangkat alisnya heran.

" Bagaimana kau tau hanya dengan jawaban seperti itu?" tanya Kuroro. Luna mengangkat bahunya.

" Aku melihat itu dimatamu. Matamu mengatakan bahwa kau akan berusaha menyelamatkannya." Jawab Luna. Kuroro hanya diam tak bergeming. Luna memilih menghela nafas lega dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. Meninggalkan Kuroro yang masih terdiam mendengar jawaban Luna. Beberapa saat ia terdiam. Tidak ada. Tidak ada yang ia pikirkan. Tapi perkataan Luna masih mengambang tanpa alasan. Kemudian telinganya menangkap teriakan Luna dari dalam rumah. Kuroropun bergegas memasuki rumah Luna dan menuju kearah teriakan Luna yang memanggil Kuroro. Kuroro menggeser pintu kamar mandi dan mendapati Luna yang tengah mengangkat tubuh Kurapika yang sepenuhnya terendam air. Kuroro hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya. Luna mengangkat Kurapika hingga kepalanya kini berada diluar baththub. Kemudian seperti baru menyadari sesuatu, Luna menoleh dan mendapati Kuroro tengah berdiri diambang pintu.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat bantu aku mengangkatnya!" Perintah Luna. Kuroro menatap datar kearah Kurapika yang tengah tidur pulas. Bagaimana bisa ia tertidur saat tengah mandi seperti itu? Dan ia tak terbangun meskipun ia baru saja tenggelam!

" KURORO-SAN!" teriak Luna.

" Kau bisa membangunkannya kan? kenapa kita harus repot mengangkatnya?" Kuroro berusaha mengelak. Luna menggertakkan giginya.

" Hei, Kuroro-san! Kalau saja aku bisa membangunkannya! Bahkan air tak bisa membangunkannya! Lagipula kau kan kekasihnya, jadi kurasa Kurapika-chan tidak akan keberatan jika kau yang menggendongnya. Ah… seperti dalam novel-novel itu." Kuroro menatap Luna tak percaya. Gadis aneh itu masih sempat berkhayal ditengah amukannya untuk Kuroro. Kemudian Kuroro mengangkat bahunya.

" Kau bisa mengangkatnya sendiri. Kurasa kau cukup kuat untuk menggendongnya." Jawab Kuroro.

" Uh-huh. Dan kau ingin aku terguling saat menaiki tangga? Tidak terimakasih." Jawab Luna. Mereka terdiam sejenak. Kemudian Luna mendengar Kuroro menghela nafas berat.

" Setidaknya, pakaikan dia pakaian. Dan aku yang akan membawanya kekamar. Asal kau tau, Kurapika gadis galak yang tidak akan membiarkan siapapun hidup-jika ia laki-laki- setelah melihat tubuhnya. Jadi, aku pass. Kutunggu diluar." Jawab Kuroro sambil berbalik dan meninggalkan kamar mandi. Luna mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kemudian ia tersenyum geli. Ia berani bersumpah bahwa ia melihat semburat merah super tipis di pipi Kuroro. Kemudian Luna berpaling kewajah tenang Kurapika.

" Kau beruntung, Pika-chan. Dia laki-laki yang baik. Kau setuju bukan?" Kemudian Luna meraih baju handuk dan memakaikannya ketubuh Kurapika.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Kurapika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat. Hangat? Ah, betul. Dia sedang berendam dengan air hangat tadi. Pasti itu bukan? Perlahan Kurapika membuka kedua matanya. Ia mengerjapkannya beberapa kali kemudian terbelalak. Ia ingat bahwa kamar mandi tidak nampak seperti ini. Kurapika menyangga tubuhnya dan dengan susah payah ia mendudukkan dirinya. Entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas.

" Yo." Sebuah sapaan membuat kurapika menoleh. Ia melihat Kuroro tengah duduk menghadap jendela. Tangannya asyik membolak-balik sebuah buku tebal bersampul beludru.

" Kuroro." Gumam Kurapika pelan. Kuroro menoleh.

" Nani?" Tanyanya. Kurapika memandang sekeliling.

" Ini, dimana?" Tanya Kurapika. Kuroro mengangkat alisnya. Kurapika masih menatapnya datar. Kemudian ia memegang dahinya.

" Ugh…" Kurapika sedikit menjambak rambutnya. Kuroro berdiri dan berjalan menghampirinya.

" ada apa?" Kurapika menggeleng pelan.

" Ah, benar. Ini rumah Luna. Kenapa aku bisa lupa?" Gumam Kurapika. Kuroro semakin mengernyit tak mengerti. Kurapika mendongak dan menatap wajah Kuroro. Kemudian ia tertawa tanpa ekspresi.

" Kau lucu sekali. Kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu?" Kurapika tergelak. Kuroro menatap gadis didepannya datar.

" Hei." Panggil Kuroro. Kurapika menghentikan tawanya.

" Hmm?" Jawab Kurapika disela tawanya yang berusaha ia hentikan itu.

" apa yang kau rasakan?" pertanyaan sederhana itu sukses membuat Kurapika terdiam. Seorang Kuroro menanyakan perasaannya? Ada apa dengannya?

" Yang kurasakan? Entahlah.. aku merasa ada yang salah dengan tubuhku. Tapi aku juga tak tau apa yang salah." Jawab Kurapika. Kuroro hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia menatap Kurapika yang mulai memejam-mejamkan matanya.

" Hei, Kuruta." Kuroro menepuk bahu Kurapika pelan. Kurapika mendongak.

" Besok kita pergi dari kota ini. tapi tidak untuk waktu yang lama. Dan.. didalam lemari ada titipan dari Luna." Ucap Kuroro sembari membalikkan badannya.

" Pergi? Kemana?" Kurapika menurunkan kakinya dan berjalan menuju lemari. Ia membuka lemar dan menemukan tumpukan baju wanita. Dan juga beberapa perlengkapan wanita. Disana ada secarik kertas. Kurapika menariknya dan membaca tulisan itu.

 _" Pika-chan! Ini, baju yang sudah kupilihkan untukmu. Kuharap kau mau memakainya. Aku yakin pasti cocok denganmu. Ah, kau tau? Kuroro benar-benar pria yang baik. Kau beruntung memilikinya. Dia bahkan menggendongmu dengan pelan agar kau tak terbangun."_ Kurapika membaca tulisan itu dengan bingung. Dan detik berikutnya, ingatan itu kembali dengan sangat jelas. Ia yang tengah berendam dan merasakan kantuk yang sangat. Itulah yang terakhir diingatnya. Dan saat sadar ia sudah ada di dalam kamar. Ia bahkan memakai pakaian lengkap. Tunggu… siapa yang membawanya…Luna? Ah, ia tak mungkin kuat. jadi? Kurapika melirik horor kearah Kuroro. Kuroro yang merasakan adanya aura berbahaya dari arah belakang, dengan segera menoleh dan mendapati Kurapika tengah menatapnya. Entah kenapa Kuroro yakin Kurapika sedang marah. Dan dugaannya terbukti.

" KURORO!" Kurapika melayangkan dowsing chainnya. Kuroro melompat. Mencoba menghindar.

" Hei… Kurapika! Sabar.. aku akan menjelaskannya!" dan dini hari itupun mereka lewati dengan perang mulut dan tentu saja, perang senjata!

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

 **Tbc-**

 **Gomen segini dulu… lappy saya error. Kalau nulis kudu sabar T.T**

 **Kanar Sasku: iyaaa betuuul. Jadi kalau Kurapika lihat cermin dan dia senyum atau berekspresi, dia akan melihat dirinya sediri tersenyum di cermin itu. Sedangkan yang lain lihatnya datar-datar aja. Meskipun Kurapika ketawa sampai guling-guling, ekspresinya juga datar. Cara ketawanya sama. Tetep hahahaha tapi mukanya datar* mengrtikah? XD**

 **Wkwkwk… Gomenne, Kanarsasku-san.. Amaya masih belum bisa :D**

 **Macherry: Cuma syndrome * sementara ini *. Wkwkwk… kalau yang itu juga saya mau XD**

 **At last, Read, enjoy, and review please ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Minna ^^/**

 **Apa kabar? Sehat? Amaya dan Kurapika serta Kuroro sehat disini :D*plak**

 **Amaya kembali dengan kehororan*pasang music horror**

 **Di chapter ini, masih tetep horror, ooc dan entahlah..**

 **Tidak banyak basa- basi, langsung saja kita sambut bersama..**

 **Chapter: 4**

 **Slyph x Yuzu x Marry**

Siang yang sangat terik. Satu kalimat singkat yang membuat Kurapika mendengus kesal. Entahlah, moodnya benar-benar buruk. Selain kenyataan Kuroro telah melihatnya telanjang ( tentu saja selalu dibantah oleh Kuroro), ia juga merasakan tubuhnya sangat lemah. Biasanya ia kuat berjalan sejauh apapun dengan cuaca seperti itu. Tapi tidak hari itu. Ia merasa langkahnya mulai memberat. Belum lagi matanya yang ikut memberat. Kuroro melirik gadis disebelahnya. Wajah gadis itu nampak pucat. Peluh terlihat jelas di dahinya. Beberapa mengalir sampai ke dagu. Nafasnya terengah ( dan Kurapika mencoba menyembunyikan kenyataan itu). Rambut pirang panjangnya terikat asal. Beberapa helai malah menjuntai dengan indahnya. Entah kenapa, wajah yang terlihat lelah dengan rambut acak-acakan itu membuat mata Kuroro memandangnya dengan cara yang lain. Kurapika merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Tanpa peringatan apapun, mata Kurapika segera bertumpu pada manik hitam Kuroro.

" Apa yang kau lihat? Dan apa-apaan ekspresimu itu? Kau seperti baru menemukan mainan yang bagus." Ujar Kurapika sedikit terengah. Kuroro –yang sebenarnya kaget ditatap tiba-tiba- memalingkan wajahnya. Nampak datar.

" Tidak. Hanya saja aku penasaran. Kenapa kau tidak memotong rambutmu. Kukira kau lebih suka rambut pendek. Kau tau bukan? Rambut panjang mungkin mengganggu untuk wanita sepertimu." Jawab Kuroro. Kurapika 'mengangkat alisnya heran'. Detik berikutnya ia 'tertawa'.

" Hahaha… ayolah, sejak kapan kau jadi banyak omong seperti ini, Kuroro Lucilfer?" Ucap Kurapika di tengah tawanya. Jujur saja cara Kurapika tertawa dengan ekspresi datarnya membuat Kuroro merinding.

" Hentikan cara tertawamu yang aneh itu." Balas Kuroro sadis. Kurapika langsung menghentikan tawanya. Kemudian menatap wajah datar kuroro yang tak terarah padanya.

" Apa maksudmu dengan cara tertawaku yang aneh?" Tanya Kurapika. Kuroro menghela nafas. Ia masih belum tau apa ia harus memberi tahu Kurapika tentang penyakitnya atau mendiamkan selama ini. bagaimanapun, Kurapika jelas tidak akan terima . jika ia diberitahu bahwa ia tak bisa berekspresi dengan wajar bagaimanapun, Kuroro dan Luna tau. Kurapika tetap melihat ekspresinya jika ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, atau genangan air, atau apapun yang mampu memantulkan bayangan dirinya. Jelas saja ia akan menganggap Kuroro tengah berusaha mengerjainya jika Kuroro memberitahunya. Kuroro memilih untuk diam. Tidak memberitahu Kondisi Kurapika, dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kurapika. Otaknya berfikir cepat. Kemudian ia menoleh dan tersenyum mengejek.

" Aneh saja. Kau kan tidak pernah tertawa. Jadi untukku itu mengerikan. Bahkan tawa yang paling buruk, seingatku." Jawabnya santai. Kurapika mendengus mendengar jawaban Kuroro. Tapi ia sudah sangat lelah. Berjalan dengan keadaan selemah itu sambil berdebat dengan orang yang pandai berbicara macam Kuroro jelas bukan alternative yang baik.

" Ne, Kuroro. Kenapa padang pasir ini belum berakhir? Bukankah kau bilang jika kita berangkat dini hari, kita akan sampai sebelum siang?" Tanya Kurapika. Kuroro memegang dagunya.

" Harusnya memang seperti itu." Jawab Kuroro. Kurapika 'mengernyit'.

" Apa maksudmu dengan jawaban semacam itu?" Tanya Kurapika. Kuroro menoleh.

" Itu yang dikatakan oleh buku yang kubaca diperpustakaan kota Alfheim." Jawabnya.

" Ha! Jadi ini hanya percobaan saja?" Kuroro mengangguk santai.

" Lagipula aku percaya dengan buku itu. Bagaimanapun, buku itu ada di satu-satunya perpustakaan yang dinaungi oleh Netero-san. Perpustakaan terlengkap didunia." Kurapika mengerjapkan matanya. Kuroro tidak bisa menebak apa yang tengah dipikirkan Kurapika. Tapi entah kenapa ia memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Kurapika ingin mendatangi perpustakaan itu. Kuroro menyeringai.

" Kau… pasti sangat ingin menginjakkan kakimu ditempat itu bukan? Kuakui itu memang perpustakaan yang hebat." Kurapika menelan ludahnya. Ingin rasanya ia menonjok mulut Kuroro yang dengan teganya menyembunyikan keberadaan perpustakaan itu darinya. Tentu saja sebagai penggemar ( Atau penggila lebih tepat) buku, ia sangat tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan mengunjungi Perpustakaan terlengkap didunia. Tapi untuk saat ini, mungkin menahan diri lebih baik. Karena bagaimanapun, menunjukkan wajah ingin didepan Kuroro benar-benar seperti masuk ke sarang serigala.

" Te..tentu saja tidak! Lagipula itu bukan hal besar. Aku bisa mengunjungi perpustakaan itu kapan saja!" Kurapika memalingkan wajah datarnya. Kuroro mendengus geli. Kemudian ia menatap langit biru yang tak juga mengurangi terik matahari itu. Kemudian ia bergumam.

" Tapi, memang tak perlu kau pergi kesana." Kurapika melirik Kuroro.

" Kenapa?" Tanyanya. Kuroro mengangkat bahunya.

" Karena Perpustakaan itu ada di kota Alfheim. Kau pasti bisa menebaknya. Akan ada banyak ukiran yang bisa mengganggumu." Kurapika tertegun. Ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kuroro. _Laba-laba.._

" BRUK."

Kuroro menoleh. Dilihatnya Kurapika yang sudah tersungkur di hamparan pasir yang panas.

" Hei… kau bahkan pingsan hanya karena kalimatku barusan?" Kuroro berjongkok sambil menekan dahi Kurapika. Kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. Bukan. Ia tidak pingsan. Tapi tertidur seperti yang biasa terjadi semenjak penyakit mannequin itu menimpanya. Dan jika diingat, Kurapika memang belum satu kalipun tertidur selama perjalan mereka hari itu. Kuroro mendengus sambil tersenyum.

" Kurasa ekspresi wajahmu yang normal hanya saat tertidur saja, Kuruta!" Kuroro segera meraih tubuh Kurapika dan membawanya dalam sebuah gendongan. Dalam satu hentakan, ia pun melesat meninggalkan tempatnya berpijak.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

" Um.." Kurapika menggeliat pelan. Samar-samar matanya menangkap surai hitam dengan warna jingga yang menjadi latarnya. Kurapika mencoba untuk duduk.

" Dimana, ini?" Tanyanya serak.

" Kota Slyph." Jawab Kuroro tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku ditangannya. Kurapika memegang keningnya. Pusing.

" Kau pasti merasa pusing karena belum makan dari tadi. Ini." Kuroro melempar sebungkus roti dan sekotak susu Strawberry. Kurapika meraihnya dan menatap makanan ditangannya 'bingung'.

" Dan, ini tempat apa?" Tanya Kurapika sambil membuka bungkusan roti.

" Penginapan. Sepertinya kita tidak bisa kembali ke alfheim hari ini." Jawab Kuroro.

" Hmm… jadi, kenapa kau ada dikamar ini?" Kuroro menutup bukunya dan menoleh.

" Karena ini kamarku, Kurapika." Jawabnya. Kurapika menghentikan tangannya yang akan memasukkan potongan roti kedalam mulutnya. Kemudian ia mengerjapkan matanya.

" Ah, jadi dimana kamarku?" Kurapika menyingkap selimut, hendak pergi.

" Ditempat kau berdiri sekarang." Jawab Kuroro. Ia tau maksud Kurapika. Dan ia sudah menyiapkan alasan yang ampuh untuk Kurapika.

" Baiklah, ini penginapan dan pastinya memiliki banyak kamar. Jadi kenapa aku masih harus satu kamar denganmu?" Kurapika menatap Kuroro 'tajam'.

" Karena aku memesan satu kamar saja. Apa kurang jelas?" entah mengapa, Kuroro ingin sekali menggoda Kurapika. Sedikit berharap bisa melihat ekspresi jengkel Kurapika. Setidaknya jika dengan keajaiban dia sembuh, dia tidak harus direpotkan oleh Kurapika yang tiba-tiba tertidur ditengah perjalanan mereka bukan?

" Kuroro Lucilfer.. aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengambil kesimpulan kau hanya memesan satu kamar. Yang kutanyakan, kenapa kau tidak memesan dua kamar?" Suara Kurapika bergetar menahan geram. Kuroro tersenyum TIPIS.

" Entahlah, aku hanya berfikir kau tidak akan suka jika harus berpisah denganku dan pergi mencari kamar la-"

"MATI SAJA KAU!" Teriak Kurapika. Kurapika menghentakkan langkahnya dan mendekati pintu. Tepat saat tangannya akan memutar kenop pintu kamar, Kuroro memegang lengannya. Kurapika menoleh dan 'menatap' Kuroro 'tajam'.

" Kuruta, kau harus belajar dari pengalaman. Di alfheim kita satu kamar karena tidak ada pilihan lain. Disini juga kita tak punya pilihan lain."

" Ha… jalan buntu? Katakan!" Kuroro menghela nafas.

" Slyph adalah kota yang lebih aneh dari Alfheim. Mereka memiliki gubernur yang sangat suka mencegat para turis yang datang kekota ini. Dan jika mereka menemukan seorang wanita yang belum menikah, maka itu akan dianggap sebagai hadiah untuk kota mereka." Jelas Kuroro. Kurapika 'mengernyit'.

" Hadiah?" Tanyanya. Kuroro mengangguk samar.

" Dengan kata lain, wanita yang berpergian kekota ini akan aman dari perbudakan selama ia datang dengan..suaminya." Imbuh Kuroro.

" Budak? Jadi wanita-wanita tak bersuami itu akan menjadi budak gubernur? Budak.. itu berarti mereka bebas melakukan apapun kepada wanita malang itu." Kurapika merasa mual membayangkan siksaan yang akan dialami para budak itu. Kemudian Kurapika menoleh kearah Kuroro.

" Tunggu… kalau aku ada disini dan tidak ditempat ketua suku itu… berarti.."

" Bingo… Aku memperkenalkanmu sebagai nyonya Lucilfer yang sedang pingsan karena dehidrasi." Kuroro tersenyum licik. Kuroro bisa melihat semburat merah dipipi Kurapika. Namun wajahnya tetap saja datar.

" KURORO! KAU PIKIR APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Bentak Kurapika. Kuroro hanya tersenyum.

" Tentu saja menyelamatkanmu, nyonya Lucilfer." Jawab Kuroro. Kurapika mendengus geram.

" Atau kau lebih memilih keluar dan memesan kamar lain? Asal kau tau, mereka adalah rakyat yang sangat patuh terhadap ketuanya. Dan tindakanmu tentu akan membuat mereka curiga. Kau pasti akan berakhir di tangan pemimpin mesum itu." Lanjutnya. Kurapika terdiam ditempatnya. Kemudian ia menghela nafas pelan dan kembali duduk.

" Baiklah, kali ini aku akan menganggap ini semua adalah misi. Jadi, katakan. Sebenarnya apa yang akan kau lakukan dikota ini? kenapa pula kita harus pergi dari Alfheim?" Cecar Kurapika.

" Aku ingin menemui seseorang." Kurapika 'menaikkan' alisnya.

" Seorang kenalan?" Kuroro menggeleng.

" Seseorang yang mungkin akan membantuku melalui semua kesulitan ini." Jawabnya. Kurapika mengangguk. Ia merasa tak perlu bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Matahari semakin tenggelam. Membuat warna senja yang menyedihkan. Kurapika menatap warna senja itu dengan 'sendu'. Matanya berubah scarlet. Bibirnya 'tersenyum' menyedihkan. Warna ini. Warna yang sama dengan warna beberapa tahun lalu. Warna yang menjadi latar pemandangan menyedihkan yang ditemukannya setelah sehari semalam tanpa henti memacu kudanya menuju Rukuso. Dalam senja yang hening, ia melihat mayat para penduduk Rukuso yang terbelalak tanpa mata satupun. Dalam warna jingga yang menyedihkan, ia menggendong tubuh kecil sahabatnya. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan orang tuanya. Dalam warna senja yang membuatnya menangis untuk terakhir kalinya. Tangisan pilu yang pertama, dan terakhir dari seorang Kurapika Kuruta. Disebelahnya, Kuroro melirik gadis itu. Ia tak mengerti kenapa mata Kurapika berubah scarlet. Tentu saja wajah datar Kurapika tak bisa menjelaskan apapun. Entah gadis itu tengah bersedih, entah gadis itu tengah marah, Kuroro tidak tau. Kemudian matanya beralih pada helaian pirang yang menjuntai bebas dari gadis tersebut. Tanpa Kuroro sadari, tangannya meraih beberapa helai. Kemudian ia menggenggamnya.

 _"Halus"_ pikir Kuroro. Kemudian ia menyadari bahwa Kurapika tengah menatapnya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kurapika. Kuroro melepas helaian rambut pirang tersebut dan mengangkat bahunya.

" Kau tidak berniat memotongnya?" Kuroro balik bertanya. Kurapika meraih rambutnya.

" Menurutmu aku harus memotongnya?" Tanya Kurapika.

" Terserah kau, Kuruta." Jawab Kuroro tak peduli. Kurapika ikut mengangkat bahunya.

" Akan kupotong setelah kita kembali ke Alfheim." Gumamnya

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

" Err.. Kuroro, tempat apa ini?" Bisik Kurapika. Pandangannya matanya menyapu seisi ruangan. Ruangan yang suram, sedikit berdebu dan.. entahlah. Kurapika bisa melihat beberapa nisan. Penjual batu nisan?

" Ah, selamat datang.. selamat datang.." Seorang pemuda berkacamata menyambut mereka. Rambut hitam panjangnya diikat kuda. Matanya tajam berwarna pucat.

" Silahkan duduk. Jadi, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanyanya. Kuroro menarik Kurapika untuk segera duduk. Merekapun duduk berhadapan dengan pria 'aneh' yang entah mengapa selalu tersenyum dengan cara yang aneh jika ekor matanya menangkap sosok Kurapika.

" Kudengar kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk dikunjungi dikota ini." Kuroro memulai pembicaraan. Pria itu masih tersenyum.

" Jika kau ingin mencari tahu tentang sesuatu, akulah orang yang tepat." Jawabnya. Kuroro merogoh saku bajunya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas.

" Kalau begitu.." Kuroro menyodorkan kertas itu kepada pria berambut hitam itu. " aku ingin kau memberitahuku ini semua." Pinta Kuroro. Kurapika memicingkan matanya. Berusaha melihat apa isi kertas tersebut. Namun Kurapika tak berhasil membacanya. Pria itu meraih kertas dari Kuroro dan mulai membaca isinya. Sesekali matanya menyipit, sesekali ia tersenyum. Kemudian ia mendongak dan menatap Kurapika. kurapika hanya diam ditatap seperti itu. Jujur saja ia bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

" Baiklah tuan, akan kujawab pertanyaanmu ini." Pria itu membetulkan kacamatanya. Kurapika menoleh kearah Kuroro. Ia melempar tatapan 'apa yang sebenarnya kau tanyakan padanya?' kepada Kuroro. Namun tentu saja pertanyaan itu gagal tersampaikan jika tidak diucapkan oleh Kurapika. hanya wajah datar kurapika yang Kuroro tangkap. Namun, Kuroro bisa menebak tatapan datar Kurapika. tapi ia memilih untuk kembali menatap pria berkacamata didepannya. Pria itu mulai mengeluarkan auranya.

" Yang pertama, semua informasimu 100% benar. Yang kedua, ya. Itu bisa masuk katagori berbahaya. Meski awalnya biasa saja. Yang ketiga… tidak.. itu tidak menular melalui apapun." Pria itu mengibas-kibaskan tangannya. Kemudian kembali melihat kertas tersebut.

" Yang keempat, kau bisa menemui orang yang kau cari dibukit itu." Pria berkacamata menunjuk bukit yang nampak dijendela belakang tubuhnya. " Kau bisa menemuinya disana. Dia bekerja sebagai peternak di kota ini. dan bukit itu secara keseluruhan adalah miliknya." Pria itu melipat kertas Kuroro dan melemparnya kearah Kuroro. Kuroro menangkap kertas yang ia lesatkan dengan menjepitnya diantara jari telunjuk dan jari tengah.

" Baiklah.. terimakasih atas bantuanmu, tuan..?"

" Ah, panggil saja aku Yuzu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum ramah. Tangannya terulur. Kuroro menyambut uluran tangannya.

" Kuroro Lucilfer." Ucapnya. Yuzu menoleh kearah kurapika.

" Dan.. nona disana?" Tanya Yuzu. Kurapika tersentak.

" Ah.. ano.. Kurapika. Kurapika ku—"

" Lucilfer." Potong Kuroro. Yuzu terkikik geli.

" Kau tak perlu menyembunyikannya, Kuroro-san – boleh kupanggil seperti itu bukan?-. Aku tau dia bukan siapa-siapamu. Karena itu aku memanggilnya nona. Bukan nyonya." Ujar Yuzu. Kuroro menatap Yuzu datar.

" Jadi, kau akan menyerahkan gadis disampingku ini untuk gubernur kalian yang aneh itu?" Tanya Kuroro. Jarinya menunjuk Kurapika yang sontak menoleh sambil 'melotot' pada Kuroro.

" ah… tentu saja tidak… tidak… aku lebih suka menyimpannya sendiri daripada memberikannya pada Gubernur mata keranjang itu. Tapi aku tidak suka memaksa. Jadi, bagaimana nona Kurapika? kau tertarik dengan tawaranku?" Tanya yuzu sambil tersenyum jahil. Kurapika mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya.

" Tidak." Jawabnya singkat. Yuzu terkekeh.

" Baiklah, kurasa kami harus pamit sekarang. Berapa yang harus kubayar?" tanya Kuroro. Yuzu menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Tidak usah.. anggap saja aku sedang berbaik hati karena nona manis ini dengan bersedia duduk didepanku. Ah, sedikit informasi, orang yang kau cari adalah orang yang loyal pada gubernur. Jadi, bersikaplah dengan 'wajar'" Jawab Yuzu sambil tersenyum ramah. Ia menekan kata 'wajar'. Kurapika kembali mendengus kesal. Kuroro hanya tersenyum tipis. Mereka segera beranjak meninggalkan rumah tersebut. Selama perjalanan, Kurapika masih tak mempedulikan Kuroro. Kuroro hanya menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk ikut tak mempedulikannya. Mereka terus berjalan sesuai intruksi yang diberikan Yuzu pada mereka. Kuroro tersenyum mengingat pria itu. Dari jumlah nennya, Kuroro tau laki-laki itu adalah pengguna nen yang hebat. Dan juga, kemampuan mengumpulkan informasinya bahkan lebih canggih daripada shalnark. Tentu saja. Shalnark hanya mengandalkan computer dan internet. Sedangkan pria itu membuat nen abilitynya sendiri menyerupai data dan system pencarian internet. Dan Kuroro sangat tertarik untuk mengajak Yuzu bergabung dengan Ryodan. Kemampuannya akan sangat berguna untuk kinerja Ryodan. Mereka akan bisa bergerak dengan lebih cepat tanpa harus menunggu Shalnark pulang dari tempat 'meminjam' computer secara paksa dari rumah orang-orang lemah itu. Bicara tentang Yuzu, Kuroro mengingat jawaban yang diberikan Yuzu. Yang pertama, semua kesimpulan dari buku yang kubaca di perpustakaan Alfheim memang 100% BENAR. Itu berarti akan banyak hal yang belum nampak pada diri Kurapika. yang kedua, penyakit Kurapika bisa menjadi penyakit yang mematikan jika tidak ditangani dengan benar. Yang ketiga, Kuroro lega karena penyakit itu tidak menular. Dan yang keempat.. Kuroro harus bertemu langsung dengan orang itu. Orang yang menurut Yuzu, adalah Orang yang berhasil sembuh dari penyakit Mannequin. Kuroro harus tau apa yang menyebabkannya sembuh dari penyakit itu.

" hei… apa yang sebenarnya kau tanyakan pada Yuzu?" Tanya Kurapika memecahkan pikiran Kuroro. Kuroro terdiam sejenak kemudian memejamkan matanya.

" Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Kuroro datar.

" Kalian membicarakan tentang penyakit bukan ? Aku yakin jawaban Yuzu tentang tidak menular itu menuju pada pembahasan tentang sebuah penyakit. Katakan, siapa yang sedang sakit?" Tanya Kurapika. Kuroro melirik gadis pirang disampingnya.

 _" Kau. Kau yang sedang kami bicarakan."_ Jawaban itu hanya menggema di pikiran Kuroro.

" Apa keuntungannya jika aku memberitahumu?" Tanya Kuroro. Kurapika mengangkat bahunya.

" Tak usah kau jawab. Toh aku hanya bertanya." Jawab Kurapika kesal.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Perkebunan yang amat luas dan tertata rapi menyapu mata mereka. Kuroro bisa melihat wajah Kurapika merona karena kagum. Kuroro yakin, Kurapika saat ini sedang 'tersenyum'.

" Ah, gomen..gomen.. kalian jadi harus menunggu lama. Anak buahku, Chief sedang izin hari ini. aku jadi harus mengerjakan semuanya sendiri." Seorang wanita berambut pink meletakkan nampan berisi the panas dan sepiring kue kering.

" Ah, justru kami minta maaf karena sudah mengganggu. Tapi, kami benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu. Iya kan, sayang?" Kuroro melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kurapika. Kurapika menoleh dan 'tersenyum'

" Tentu saja." Jawabnya. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan memberi si 'danchou' itu pelajaran.

" Wah.. wah… aku jadi iri. Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang serasi. Akan lebih serasi jika kalian sudah punya anak nanti." Ujar wanita itu.

" I..ie.. itu..-"

" Akan kami usahakan secepatnya, Marry-san." Potong Kuroro. Kurapika mengepalkan tangannya erat. Wajahnya memerah mendengar jawab Kuroro.

" Hahaha... kalian harus. Nah, kalau boleh tau apa yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Marry. Kuroro melirik Kurapika yang kini sudah berpaling kearah perkebunan. Kembali menganguminya. Kemudian ia menepuk pundak Kurapika.

" Jadi, kalau kau sebegitu inginnya menelusuri perkebunan ini, kenapa kau tak pergi saja? Sementara aku menyelesaikan urusanku dengan Marry-san." Usul Kuroro. Kurapika langsung mengangguk setuju. Selain karena ia benar-benar ingin menelusuri perkebunan itu, Kurapika juga merasa bahwa jauh dari pemimpin laba-laba itu adalah hal yang bagus! Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya. Menjauh sejauh mungkin dari Kuroro.

" Jadi?" Marry kembali menanyakan tujuan Kuroro.

" Begini… Kudengar dulu kau pernah mengidap sebuah penyakit aneh yang belum ditemukan obatnya sampai saat ini."

" Ah… Mannequin maksudmu? Itu masa-masa yang buruk." Gumam Marry. Kuroro mengangguk.

" Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa sembuh?" Tanya Kuroro. Marry mengerutkan alisnya.

" Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Menurut orang tuaku, sehari sebelumnya aku bertemu dengan suamiku – dulu kami belum menikah-. Kemudian besoknya aku terbangun dan sudah bisa berekspresi lagi." Jawab Marry. Kuroro mengangkat alisnya heran.

" Jadi?"

" Jadi, kurasa karena ada sesuatu yang membuatku benar-benar bahagia." Jawab Marry ragu. Kemudian ia menatap Kuroro. " Dan kau harus tau, saat aku sembuh, aku benar-benar tak mengingat apapun dari masa-masa saat aku mengidap penyakit itu." Lanjutnya. Kuroro terdiam. Ia sudah tau itu.

" Apa… Istrimu adalah pengidap penyakit ini?" Tanya Marry hati-hati. Kuroro terdiam kemudian mengangguk pelan.

" Ah, aku turut berduka. Dan maafkan aku karena ceritaku tak begitu membantu. Tapi, kurasa taka da salahnya kau mencoba saranku.. buat dia bahagia." Ujar Marry sambil tersenyum bijak. Kuroro menoleh dan menatap Kurapika yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Menikmati angina perkebunan yang memainkan rambut panjangnya. Wajahnya memang datar. Namun Kuroro tau bahwa ia tengah bahagia. Membahagiakannya? Entahlah. Kuroro tersenyum. Apa yang akan dikatakan anak buahnya jika mereka tau Marry mengatakan agar danchunya ini harus membuat Kurapika bahagia. Mungkin yang paling membuat Kurapika bahagia adalah kematiannya sendiri. Jadi apa ia harus bunuh diri didepan Kurapika? tidak. Selain ia masih ingin hidup, Kuroro tau.. Kurapika justru akan kecewa karena ia mati tidak ditangan Kurapika. jadi.. membahagiakan Kurapika.. mampukah?

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

 **Tbc-**

 **Well, maaf kalau lama ^^**

 **Amaya tetap berharap agar cerita ini bisa menghibur ^^**

 **Dan jangan lupa kritik dan saran ya, Minna :D**

 **Jaa ne !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Minna ^^/**

 **Kembali lagi dengan Author yang masih belajar ini. semoga kalian tak bosan dengan Amaya :3**

 **Tidak terasa sudah masuk chapter 5 ya? Hiks… Amaya ngerasa tua*plak**

 **Nah, mempersingkat waktu… Amaya ingin mengingatkan seperti biasanya kalau ini hanya fanfiction. Yang aseli belum diwariskan sama yang punya, Yoshihiro Togashi sensei XD* semoga beliau bisa melanjutkan karyanya**

 **Dan yang pasti peringatan tetap, fic punya Amaya biasanya penuh kehororan yang menyebabkan siapapun mual XD. Jadi, jangan lupa siapin cemilan, kalau baca jangan deket-deket. Bahaya buat mata. Yang terakhir, jangan lupa baca doa ^^/**

 **Let's go(?)**

 **Chapter: 5**

 **Smile**

Malam yang sunyi. Seberkas sinar rembulan menembus awan. Menerangi lantai kamar penginapan tersebut. Jendela yang masih terbuka mempersilahkan sang angin malam masuk dan menyebarkan kedinginan yang nyata. Kuroro masih berkutat dengan buku ditangannya. Kemudian ia melihat sosok Kurapika yang tengah terbuai dalam mimpinya. Wajahnya yang tenang kontras sekali dengan sikapnya pada Kuroro sebelum ia tidur tadi. Kurapika bagaikan speaker yang diuji coba di toko elektronik. Meledakkan suaranya tepat ditelinga Kuroro yang menggodanya. Salahkan Kuroro karena ia tak mengerti situasi. Menggoda Kurapika bukanlah opsi yang bagus. Dan Kuroro tetap melakukannya. Namun malam itu, pertama kalinya Kuroro bersyukur Kurapika memiliki penyakit itu. Karena penyakit Mannequin itulah, telinganya bisa selamat dari kehancuran gendang telianga yang menjanjikan tersebut. Kurapika tiba-tiba saja tertidur bahkan sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimat omelannya untuk Kuroro. Sebenarnya sederhana. Kurapika hanya menolak untuk tidur seranjang berdua dengannya. Meskipun Kuroro sudah berkata bahwa ia tak akan macam-macam dengannya. Namun Kurapika membalas kalimat Kuroro dengan ketus. ( semacam: "lebih baik aku mati dari pada tidur disampingmu!"). Kuroro yang mendapat balasan kalimat semacam itu hanya mengangkat alisnya dan entah kenapa ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk membelokkan tujuan awalnya. Ia berbelok kearah yang salah. Ia memutuskan menggoda gadis pirang itu dengan menariknya hingga jatuh keatas tempat tidur. Dengan posisi Kurapika yang ada diatasnya. Tepat saat itu, seorang pelayan datang mengantarkan minuman pesanan Kuroro kedalam kamar. Pelayan itu sampai hampir tersandung karpet melihat adegan tersebut. Dan Kemarahan Kurapika meledak. Tentu saja setelah pelayan polos itu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Kurapika memerah sepenuhnya. ( " Kalian pasangan yang serasi, maafkan aku sudah mengganggu. Dan.. ah, Ojou-san, Menjadi Agresif itu bagus loh!") Pelayan itu bergegas meninggalkan mereka berdua. Meninggalkan Kurapika yang siap memaki dengan wajah datarnya dan Kuroro yang tengah menahan tawa dengan sempurna.

" nggh.." Kuroro melihat Bahu Kurapika yang bergerak. Selimutnya menjuntai jatuh dari bahunya. Mengekspose bahu Kurapika yang terbalut kain tipis. Kuroro dapat melihat getaran tipis di bahu mungil tersebut kemudian ia meraih selimut dan membenarkan letaknya. Kemudian ia memperhatikan wajah Kurapika. entah kenapa, wajah tidur Kurapika terlihat sangat normal. Seperti tidak sedang mengidap penyakit boneka.

 _" Hhh.. melelahkan. Mungkin malam ini sampai disini dulu."_ Kuroro menutup buku ditangannya dan membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Kurapika. kemudian ia menyeringai. Ia menyadari bahwa sangat mungkin besok ia akan terbangun dengan cara yang kasar.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Kurapika menendang kerikil dikakinya sembari berjalan. Sesekali ia membenarkan letak poninya yang melambai tertiup angin. Disebelahnya, Kuroro berjalan dalam diam. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Kuroro. Kurapika pun berjalan dalam diam. Tidak satu orangpun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Tentu sja memulai pembicaraan dengan pasangan musuh itu hal yang sulit. Sebagaimana yang terlontar dari mulut mereka biasanya adalah ucapan-ucapan sarkasme yang membuat satu sama lain akan menaikkan tingkat keinginan untuk membunuh. Samar-samar, mereka menangkap suara air terjun.

" Kita cari air terjun itu dulu. Kita harus mengisi perbekalan air kita sebelum kita keluar dari daerah ini. dan kita bisa istirahat sejenak." Intruksi Kuroro. Kurapika mengangguk setuju. Seingat Kurapika, hal yang akan menyambut mereka setelah keluar dari daerah rindang itu adalah padang pasir yang panjang itu. Mereka menyingkap semak belukar dan menemukan sumber air yang mencurah segar itu. Kuroro mengeluarkan Fun fun clothnya dan mengambil botol air didalamnya. Ia berjalan kearah sungai dan mengisi botol- botol itu. Sedangkan Kurapika duduk diatas batu besar dipinggir aliran tersebut. Kemudian telinganya menangkap suara gemerisik dari semak dibelakangnya. Kurapika menoleh dan mendapati seekor kelinci melompat keluar. Kurapika dan kelinci itu beradu tatap beberapa detik. kemudian kelinci itu tanpa peringatan melompat kepangkuan Kurapika. Kurapika 'mengangkat alisnya' dan 'tersenyum'. Kelinci itubergelut manja dipangkuan Kurapika. Kurapika mengusapkn tangannya diatas bulu coklat yang lembut itu. Dan tidak hanya itu, Kurapika terkejut saat melihat beberapa kelinci menatap Kurapika polos disekitar tempat Kurapika duduk. Kurapika 'tersenyum' dan membiarkan Kelinci-kelinci itu mendekat. Mereka mengusapkan bulu halusnya kekaki kurapika. beberapa melompat naik ke batu yang diduduki Kurapika. Bersender nyaman pada tubuh Kurapika.

" Kurasa airnya sudah cukup. Kau masih mau tinggal atau..-" Kuroro menghentikan ucapannya ketika matanya menangkap gadis pirang tersebut tengah bermain-main dengan kelinci-kelinci berbagai warna yang menggemaskan itu. Kemudian matanya tertegun saat ia melihat sesuatu. Tepat ketika salah satu kelinci yang terkecil dan berwarna senada dengan rambut Kurapika melompat naik ke pangkuan Kurapika, Kurapika menatap mata merah kelinci itu. Kemudian ia tersenyum. TERSENYUM! Bukan 'tersenyum' seperti yang selalu dilakukan Kurapika akhir-akhir ini. bukan senyum khayalan itu. Tapi senyuman yang nyata. Senyuman yang juga bisa dilihat oleh Kuroro.

" Ah, Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Kurapika ketika matanya menangkap Kuroro yang tengah menatap Kurapika dengan tatapan yang.. berlebihan? Kuroro mengerjapkan matanya. Ekspresi Kurapika kembali datar. Tapi Kuroro yakin ia tak salah lihat. Ia yakin Kurapika baru saja tersenyum. Kemudian Kuroro berjalan menuju para kelinci tersebut. Melihat kedatangan Kuroro, kelinci-kelinci tersebut segea berloncatan kesana kemari. Menghilang dibalik rimbunnya semak. Kecuali satu ekor. Satu ekor kelinci pirang bermata merah yang tengah asyik menggeliat dipangkuan Kurapika. Kurapika 'mengernyit' tak suka.

" Kuroro! Kau membuat mereka semua ketakutan!" Ujar Kurapika kesal. Dan.. dengan wajah datar. Kuroro tak menggubris protes Kurapika. ia berjalan mendekat dan meraih Kelinci pirang tersebut. Kemudian ia mengangkat tubuh mungilnya yang langsung saja meronta. Berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kuroro. Kuroro melihat kelinci itu dengan tatapan menyelidik. Setelah beberapa saat dilanda kebingungan dengan tingkah Kuroro, Kurapika akhirnya berdiri dan merampas kelinci pirang itu. Membawa kelinci itu kembali kedalam pelukannya.

" Berhentilah menatapnya seperti itu! Meskipun dia hanya hewan, dia juga tau apa yang kita rencanakan terhadapnya." Kurapika mendengus 'kesal'.

" Aku tidak sedang merencanakan hal buruk dengan kelinci itu." Jawab Kuroro. Kurapika mengangkat bahu.

" Siapa yang tau kau berniat menjadikannya makan siang?" Ujar Kurapika sambil berjalan mendekati semak dan melepas kelinci itu.

" Hei, apa.. yang special dari kelinci itu sampai kau harus tersenyum seperti tadi?" Tanya Kuroro. Kurapika menoleh dan menatap Kuroro 'heran'.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

 _" Hei, apa.. yang special dari kelinci itu sampai kau harus tersenyum seperti tadi?"_ Pertanyaan konyol macam apa itu? Kurapika berusaha keras menahan tawa saat Kuroro menanyakan hal itu. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan kepala laba-laba itu? Kenapa pula dia mempermasalahkan Kurapika yang tersenyum senang melihat Kelinci selucu itu? Kurapika 'tersenyum' mengingat pertanyaan Kuroro tadi. Disampingnya, Kuroro melirik Kurapika yang terlihat focus dengan jalan didepannya.

" Kau tersenyum?" Tanya Kuroro.

" Kuroro Lucilfer, berhentilah menanyakan hal-hal yang aneh seperti itu! Tadi kau bertanya seperti itu. Dan sekarang? Kalau kau memang melihatku tersenyum, kau tak perlu menanyakannya bukan?" Jawab Kurapika.

 _" Masalahnya aku tidak melihatmu tersenyum. Aku hanya merasa kau tersenyum."_ Pikir Kuroro.

" Hei kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Kurapika menoleh dan 'mengernyit'.

" Pertanyaan yang mana?" Tanya Kurapika tak mengerti.

" Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum seperti itu saat melihat kelinci pirang itu." Tanya Kuroro. Kurapika mengerjapkan matanya.

" Astaga Kuroro, itu bukan hal yang penting! Kau tak perlu seserius itu me..-"

" Bisakah kau menjawabnya?" Potong Kuroro. Kurapika menatap 'heran' pada sosok Kuroro didepannya.

" Baiklah! Aku hanya merasa bahagia melihat kelinci itu." Jawab Kurapika.

" Bahagia?" Tanya Kuroro. Kurapika mengangguk.

" Kelinci itu.. seperti aku. Kau lihat bukan? Bulunya pirang dan matanya merah!" Jawab Kurapika. ia 'tertawa kecil'. Kuroro diam tak menanggapi. Ia tau masih ada kelanjutan dari kalimat itu. Kurapika terdiam kemudian menghela nafas.

" Dan dia juga ditinggal oleh semuanya saat kau mendatanginya. Sama sepertiku. Aku ditinggalkan semua orang didesaku saat –lagi-lagi- kau yang mendatangi desaku." Lanjut Kurapika. Kuroro menaikkan alisnya. Tidak terlalu faham dengan jalan pikiran gadis cerdas disampingnya itu. Apa dia sedang berusaha menyamakan nasib kelinci itu dengannya? Setidaknya Kuroro tak membunuh mereka bukan? Tentu saja nasib mereka sangat berbeda!

" Ne, Kuroro." Panggil Kurapika.

" Hm?"

" Kenapa kita masih harus kembali ke Alfheim? Bukankah lebih baik kita mencari cara agar kita bisa kembali?" Tanya Kurapika. Kuroro terdiam sejenak. Tentu saja karena Kuroro harus menyembuhkan Kurapika terlebih dahulu. Jangan tanya apa alasannya. Kuroro hanya.. ingin melakukannya. Kehilangan rival terhebat akan membuat dunia kita menjadi hampa bukan?

" He.. Kukira kau akan senang jika harus tinggal dikota yang memiliki perpustakaan terlengkap seperti Alfheim." Goda Kuroro

" Dan menjadi penyembah laba-laba? Tidak terimakasih." Tolak Kurapika. Sebenarnya, Kuroro sudah menemukan jalan yang harus mereka tempuh untuk kembali ketempat asal mereka,Yorkshin. Dia sudah menghubungi Shalnark diam-diam dan memberitahu keadaanya yang terjebak dengan Kurapika. tentu saja itu membuat Shalnark tersedak dan khawatir setengah mati pada danchounya ini. ( " Kau tak dimanipulasi oleh pemuda pirang yang akan menjadi psikopat jika berurusan dengan ryodan itu kan, Danchou?") Kuroro menyuruh Shalnark untuk mengumpulkan Anggota Ryodan hari ini tanpa Kuroro. Ia memberi waktu satu hari agar mereka semua berkumpul. Dan meminta Shalnark menghubunginya jika semua sudah berkumpul.

" Kuroro." Panggil Kurapika.

" Hmm.. kau merasakannya?" Tanya Kuroro pelan. Kurapika mengangguk. Kemudian rantai mulai nampak ditangan kanan Kurapika. Kuroro tersenyumtipis melihat Kurapika yang sudah siaga.

" Tahan dirimu. Jangan menyerang mereka sebelum mereka menyerang kita." Ujar Kuroro. Kurapika mendengus.

" Aku tau." Jawabnya. Tepat setelah kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut Kurapika, Sebuah panah meluncur menggores lengan Kurapika.

" Eh?" Kurapika menoleh dan mendapati beberapa orang tengah menyeringai kearahnya. Kuroro dengan sigap menyobek lengan baju Kurapika. Kurapika sudah hendak protes saat Kuroro menekan jarinya diantara luka tersebut hingga darah dari luka itu keluar. Kemudian Kuroro mengikatkan sobekan lengan baju Kurapika dengan erat.

" Kau bisa menggerakkan tanganmu?" Tanya Kuroro. Kurapika menggerakkan tangannya.

" Ya. Sepertinya taka da masalah." Jawabnya.

" Bagus." Kuroro mengeluarkan bandit secretnya. Kemudian membuka halaman kesepuluh. Dalam sekejap, tangannya sudah menggenggam sebuah senapan. Kurapika mengangkat alisnya. Ia tidak pernah melihat Kuroro menggunakan senapan itu sebelumnya.

" Berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Fokuslah pada orang-orang didepanmu." Kuroro mengingatkan. Kurapika mendengus kesal.

" Kalian benar-benar kurang beruntung. Jangan salahkan kami. Salahkan diri kalian yang melewati daerah ini sebelum tengah hari." Seorang pria berkacamata tersenyum sarkastik kearah mereka.

" Hoo.. aku tak lihat ada larangan bagi siapapun untuk melewati tempat ini sebelum tengah hari." Jawab Kuroro.

" Itu hukum alam. Dan disini, kamilah yang terkuat." Jawab seorang lagi.

" Jadi, apa kalian akan merampok kami?" Tanya Kuroro. Sang kacamata meneliti kedua orang didepannya.

" Tidak. Kami tidak melihatmu membawa barang. Jadi.." Matanya beralih pada sosok Kurapika disebelah Kuroro. " Kau bisa memberikannya pada kami." Lanjutnya. Kurapika 'melebarkan matanya'.

" Kau yakin? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan padanya?" Kuroro menunjuk Kurapika.

" Apa yang akan kami lakukan? Kami akan memberikannya pada gubernur sylph. Pasti kami akan mendapatkan hadiah yang berlimpah." Jawab si kacamata.

" hmm.. tapi kalian akan kerepotan mengurusnya. Kalian… bisa menjadi mainan rusak." Ujar Kuroro lagi. Kurapika mengepalkan tangannya emosi. Si kacamata berjalan dengan tenang kearah Kurapika. ia mengambil seuntai rambut Kurapika yang terjatuh di pipinya.

" Tenang saja… kami tidak selemah itu. Kami pasti bisa mengurusnya setelah memberikannya 'pemanasan' terlebih dahu..-" Masih dengan seringaian kotornya, si kacamata terpelanting jauh. Anak buahnya terperangah melihat adegan yang terjadi dengan cepat itu. Kuroro tersenyum tipis. Sedangkan Kurapika mengangkat wajahnya dan menunjukkan matanya yang sudah berubah scarlet. Dowsing chain masih menari-nari setelah berhasil menghantam kepala si kacamata.

" Aku sudah memperingatkannya bukan?" Kuroro mengangkat senapannya dan mulai membidik. Senapan itu bukan senapan biasa. Sebuah nen ability yang ia curi dari seorang assassin handal. Siapapun yang memegang senapan itu, matanya akan berada dalam mode siaga. Dan tanpa harus menepatkan bidikan, senapan itu akan menembak tepat sasaran. Dan pertarunganpun dimulai. Kuroro melompat dan mulai menembak. Sedang Kurapika mulai melawan dengan rantainya. Sesekali ia menangkis beberapa anak panah yang mengarah padanya dan pada Kuroro. Kuroro melirik wanita berambut panjang itu dan tersenyum. Mereka beerhasil melumpuhkan lawannya satu persatu. Hingga akhirnya tak satupun dari mereka berdiri tegak. Semua tersungkur diatas panasnya pasir siang hari. Kurapika menghela nafas dan menghilangkan rantai ditangannya. Ia mengusap peluh. Sedangkan Kuroro menutup bukunya. Membuat senapan itu menghilang entah kemana.

 _" Dia mulai lelah."_ Pikirnya. Tepat setelah senapan dan bukunya menghilang, sebuah bayangan nampak jelas dibelakang Kurapika. Kuroro terbelalak.

" Kurapika! awas!" Kurapika menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria yang memegang pisau sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. Kurapika mencoba menghindar. Namun lompatannya terhenti saat ia merasakan tarikan dirambutnya. Menyebabkan ikatan dirambutnya terlepas. Pria itu terkekeh dan menarik Kurapika mendekat.

" Nah, nak.. kalau aku jadi kau, aku tak akan melawan." Ujar pria itu. Kurapika 'mengernyitkan matanya'. Kuroro menghela nafas.

" Merepotkan." Gumamnya.

" Hei, kalau kau mendekat selangkah saja, leher wanita manis ini bisa terluka." Ancam pria itu. Kuroro yang sudah akan melangkah menghentikan niatnya.

" Kuroro! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kurapika bertanya heran. Bukan.. bukan karena Kuroro tidak segera menyelamatkannya dan menjadi pahlawan. Dia hanya heran. Apa ancaman murahan seperti itu mempan terhadap Kuroro?

" Tapi, dia bilang dia akan memotong lehermu. Jadi?" Kuroro bertanya. Dan Kurapika menangkap nada ledekan didalamnya. Kurapika menggeram pelan.

" Bagus.. bagus.. kau anak muda yang baik.. tenang saja.. wanita ini aman bersama-" Kalimatnya terputus ketika ia merasakan pukulan di tangannya yang memegang pisau. Kurapika menangkap pisau itu dan dengan sekali tebas, Kurapika berhasil lolos dari rangkulan pria itu. Menyisakan sang pria yang berdiri sambil menggenggam rambut Kurapika. kemudian tanpa memberi jeda, Kurapika langsung menghantam pria itu dengan pukulannya. Pria itu tersungkur dan tak bergerak lagi.

" Kupikir kau akan memotong rambutmu saat kita sampai di Alfheim nanti." Ujar Kuroro. Kurapika meraih rambutnya. Ia memotong rambutnya untuk melepaskan diri dari pria tua itu. Dan kini rambutnya sepanjang bahunya.

" Baiklah, kita lanjutkan saja perjalanannya." Kuroro mulai melangkah.

" Kuroro.. aku.." Kurapika tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tubuhnya ikut tersungkur. Kuroro menoleh dan mendekati sosok Kurapika.

" Kau selalu tertidur seenaknya, tuan putri!" Kuroro meraih tubuh mungil itu dan bergegas meninggalkan padang pasir menuju kota Alfheim.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Kurapika mengernyit saat matanya menyapa sinar lampu. Setelah beberapa saat berusaha menyesuaikan diri, Kurapika mengangkat tubuhnya. Mencoba bersender di pinggiran kasur.

" ah, Ohayou Pika-chan!" sebuah suara riang yang amat dikenalnya menyapa.

" Luna-chan! Kenapa? Kapan?" Tanya Kurapika bingung. Luna tertawa.

" Kau disini. Kuroro yang membawamu kemari. Dan kalian tiba tadi sore. Tepat saat ayah tengah menyiapkan sarapan." Jawab Luna. Kurapika hanya mengangguk-angguk. Luna beranjak dari duduknya dan menyodorkan piring.

" Ini. makanlah! Ngomong-ngomong kau selalu tiba dirumahku dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri ya, Pika-chan." Ujar Luna. Kurapika tersenyum sopan. Jujur ia tidak ingat. Ia selalu tidak ingat bagaimana kejadiannya hingga tiba-tiba saja ia sudah ada ditempat lain. Tapi ia memilih tidak menghiraukan itu dan mulai menyendok makanannya sedangkan Luna mulai berceloteh riang.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

" Apa semua sudah berkumpul?" Kuroro memasukkan sebelah tangannya kesaku mantelnya.

 _" Ya. Kami sudah berkumpul, danchou. Jadi, apa perintahmu?"_ Tanya Shalnark. Kuroro memejamkan matanya. Nampak memikirkan sesuatu.

" Shalnark, aku tak bisa bertemu kalian dank au tau kenapa. Yang pertama, aku serahkan tugas ini kepadamu. Dan kau bisa meminta bantuan Machi. Yang kedua, aku ingin kita mengumpulkan lagi semua mata merah yang sudah kita jual dulu." Titah Kuroro.

 _" Danchou? Kau serius? Maksudku, untuk apa?"_ Tanya Shalnark.

" Kau tak perlu tau untuk apa. Yang pasti, jika kalian berhasil mengumpulkannya aku akan bisa terbebas dari semua kesulitan yang menimpaku." Jawab Kuroro. Diseberang sana, Shalnark terdiam beberapa saat.

 _" Baiklah, danchou. Akan kusampaikan."_ Ujar Shalnark.

" Satu lagi, jangan beritahu siapapun tentag keberadaanku. Juga tentang pengguna rantai." Kuroro mengingatkan.

 _" Baik."_

" Kalau kau ingin menceritakannya, hanya Machi. Tidak yang lain. Terutama Nobu." Tambah Kuroro. Shalnark tertawa. Kemudian ia menyanggupi perintah Kuroro dan menutup telpon.

 _" Sekarang, menyiapkan semuanya, menunggunya pulih dan memulai perjalanan pulang."_ Pikir Kuroro. Ia memasukkan handphone kedalam saku mantelnya dan berjalan memasuki rumah Luna. Mengumpulkan mata merah? Tentu saja ia tak pernah menyangka akan melakukannya untuk gadis itu. Namun, setidaknya ia tau. Bahwa saran untuk membahagiakan Kurapika itu adalah saran yang bagus. Mengingat Kelinci dan senyuman itu.

 _" Lihat saja. Aku akan bisa membuatmu tersenyum."_ Pikiran Kuroro itu keluar sebelum ia sempat mencegahnya. Kemudian Kuroro memilih untuk segera naik kekamarnya.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

 **TBC**

 **Kyaaa minnaaaa… maaf tak bisa banyak-banyak amaya bikinnya ^^**

 **Bagaimana? Chap ini penuh dengan Kuro Kuraa kan? jujur Amaya agak bingung kalau harus mengekspresikan Kuroro. Hehehe… maafkan amaya yang masih harus banyak belajar ini.**

 **Dan untuk:**

 **Rskml-san: Arigatou sudah menyempatkan diri membaca karya horror ini XD Yoroshiku ne!**

 **Macherry-san: maunya sih langsung akad nikah gitu. Tapi kalau nikah sebelum Kurapika jinak, entar ga seru XD*plak**

 **Untuk kalian semua yang bersedia membaca, Arigatou Gozaimasu * bungkuk-bungkuk.**

 **Sekali lagi, bantu Amaya dengan kasih masukan untuk tulisan yang masih parah ini. terimakasih..**

 **Jaa mata ne! semoga terhibur ^^/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Minna.. genki desuka?**

 **Hohoho.. Amaya lagi out of idea*inggris ngasal XD**

 **Jadilah chapter ini entah bagaimana hasilnya 'w'**

 **Nah, sebelum dimulai, mari kita ingat bahwa hunter x hunter punya Togashi sensei. Dan fic ini hanya hasil imajinasi orang yang suka berkhayal. Jadi harap dimaklumi jika bisa mengalahkan kedongengan cerita dongeng :3**

 **Yosh, selamat menkikmati ^^**

 **Chapter: 6**

 **Scarlet eyes**

Sudah dua minggu sejak mereka kembali ke alfheim. Kuroro dan Kurapika tetap menetap disana. Kurapika yang tidak tau apa alasan mereka harus tinggal selama itu, sudah berkali-kali protes. Sedangkan Luna, sang pemilik rumah malah terlalu senang mendapatkan tamu dari luar kota yang menginap selama itu. Kuroro? Dia hanya memberikan jawaban-jawaban datar dan mutlak yang selalu membuat Kurapika akhirnya memilih menarik tangan Luna untuk mengantarkannya ke perpustakaan. Kurapika dan Luna adalah gadis pecinta buku. Jadi tidak heran jika mereka selalu terlihat cocok satu sama lain. Keadaan Kurapika masih sama. Malah menurut Kuroro dengan daya pengamatan yang tinggi, Kurapika bertambah kurus. Dan frekuensi tidur tiba-tiba meningkat drastic. Dalam satu hari, Kurapika bisa empat sampai lima kali tiba-tiba tertidur. Karena itulah, Kurapika tak merasakan efek yang terlalu besar dengan tinggal dua minggu di sana. Karena terasa sangat cepat bagi Kurapika. dan Kuroro juga mencatat satu hal. Nafsu makan Kurapika sangat buruk. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan otak dan perutnya, Kurapika selalu beralasan bahwa ia masih kenyang. Padahal makanan terakhirnya adalah makanan yang ia makan dua hari yang lalu! Seperti malam itu..

" Ng?" Kurapika 'menyipitkan' matanya.

" Bagaimana keadaanmu?" suara baritone itu terdengar jelas ditelinga Kurapika. Kurapika menoleh dan mendapati laki-laki itu tengah memperhatikan layar ponselnya. Kurapika menghela nafas. Kepalanya pusing.

" Aku.. baik-baik saja." Jawab Kurapika. " Hei, kenapa kau memegang handphone?" Tanyanya. Kuroro melirik sekilas.

" Ada yang salah?" Kuroro balik bertanya. Kurapika mengangkat bahunya.

" Entahlah, biasanya kau memegang buku." Jawab Kurapika. Kuroro memilih tak peduli dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Kurapika memegang pelipisnya. Kemudian ia 'menyipitkan matanya'. Teringat oleh satu hal yang ganjil. Ia menoleh kearah Kuroro.

" Ne, Kuroro.. kenapa kau bertanya keadaanku seakan baru saja aku bangun dari pingsan? Aku kan hanya bangun tidur." Tanya Kurapika. Kuroro menghela nafas. Kegiatannya memang lebih efektif jika gadis itu sedang tertidur. Ia bisa mengerjakan banyak hal. Seperti membaca tuntas buku-buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan, menghubungi Shalnark dan berdiskusi dengan pemuda itu tentang lokasi-lokasi yang memungkinkan tempat mata merah bersemayam, dan.. cara agar Kurapika bisa kembali tersenyum.

 _" Tunggu.. bukan itu.. bukan cara agar gadis ini bisa kembali tersenyum. Tapi cara agar gadis ini bisa kembali mendapatkan ekspresinya. Ya, pasti itu!"_ Kuroro menggelengkan kepalanya samar.

" Kuroro?" sapaan Kurapika membuyarkan lamunan Kuroro. Kuroro dengan sikap tenangnya menoleh dan menatap Kurapika.

" Aku hanya menyapamu. Seperti menyapa setiap pagi kepada orang yang kau kenal." Jawab Kuroro.

" Huh?" Kurapika 'menatap' heran.

" Sudahlah. Itu bukan hal besar. Apa kau tidak lapar?" Tanya Kuroro. Kurapika menggeleng. Kuroro meletakkan bukunya dan beranjak dari kasur. Ia berjalan kearah sebuah meja belajar didekat jendela dan mengambil sebungkus roti. Kemudian ia melemparkan roti itu kearah Kurapika menangkap roti itu dan 'menatap' Kuroro heran. Bukankah ia sudah bilang bahwa ia tak lapar? Apa ucapannya kurang jelas?

" Ano.. Kuroro, untuk apa roti ini?" Tanya Kurapika.

" Tentu saja untuk kau makan." Jawabnya datar seperti biasanya.

" Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak lapar kan? lagipula seingatku sebelum tidur kita baru saja makan bukan?" Kilah Kurapika. Kuroro mengusap rambutnya kemudian tanpa aba-aba ia melesat dengan sangat cepat. Kurapika memekik kaget saat ia mendapati wajah Kuroro sudah ada dihadapannya. Mata Kurapika mengerjap beberapa kali. Beberapa detik Kurapika terdiam. Kemudian ia mendorong Kuroro sebagai reflek karena otaknya baru saja menyadarkannya betapa posisi mereka sangat tidak menguntungkan baginya. Tapi entah kenapa, Kuroro hanya terlihat seperti terkena dorongan anak berumur 4 tahun. Tak berefek. Padahal Kurapika yakin ia pernah mendorong Kuroro dengan kekuatan yang sama dalam salah satu pertarungan mereka dulu. Dan itu sangat efektif untuk membuat sang danchou terseret mundur beberapa meter. Kurapika tak kehilangan ide. Ia menarik tangannya dan mengayunkannya menuju pipi Kuroro. Namun lagi-lagi Kuroro menangkap tangannya. Sedangkan tangan satunya segera diamankan oleh Kuroro. Kurapika 'menatap' Kuroro tajam. Memberi peringatan seperti 'kalau kau berani macam-macam, aku akan langsung menghancurkan jantungmu dengan rantaiku tanpa perlu perjanjian apapun!' namun tentu saja itu tak berefek banyak untuk Kuroro mengingat betapa datarnya tatapan Kurapika. Kuroro tersenyum tipis. Ia yakin Kurapika saat ini harusnya memberikan tatapan membunuhnya.

" Jangan macam-macam." Ujar Kurapika. suaranya rendah namun mengancam. Kuroro mendengus setengah tertawa. Kemudian ia mengangkat pergelangan tangan Kurapika yang ia tahan. Tangan itu masih memegang roti yang tadi dilemparnya. Kuroro melihat roti itu dan Kurapika bergantian.

" Makan!" Perintahnya.

" Tidak. dan lagi siapa yang akan sudi makan jika kau memerintahkan dengan nada seperti bos?" Ujar Kurapika ketus.

" Yah, aku tidak sepenuhnya salah.. aku memang bos genei ryodan." Jawab Kuroro santai. " Makan." Perintahnya lagi sambil menatap Kurapika dan mengarahkan roti yang masih berbungkus itu kemulut Kurapika.

" Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau makan, Kuroro! Dan lagi kenapa kau harus peduli dengan urusanku? Urus saja urusanmu sendi..-" Kuroro mengayunkan tangan Kurapika dan menggigit bungkus roti tersebut. Kemudian dengan cepat, Kuroro mengarahkan wajahnya kewajah Kurapika. Kurapika tertegun. Wajah Kuroro sangat dekat. Bibir mereka terpisah oleh bungkusan roti. Dengan cepat semburat merah menyebar di wajah putih Kurapika yang datar. Kuroro menekankan bibirnya sehingga bungkusan roti itu semakin menekan bibir Kurapika yang terbuka akibat ia yang sedang berbicara saat Kuroro menekan bungkus roti itu ke bibirnya. Reflek Kurapika menggigit bungkus roti itu untuk menyelamatkan mulutnya dan tenggorokannya dari tersedak. Kuroro tersenyum.

" Kalau kau masih tidak mau memakannya, aku akan memaksamu memakannya dengan cara ini. tapi kali ini akan kupastikan lidahku yang akan mengantarnya langsung kedalam mulutmu." Gumam Kuroro. Kemudian ia melepaskan gigitannya pada bungkusan roti itu dan beranjak dari hadapan Kurapika. ia berjalan kearah pintu dan menoleh.

" Aku ada urusan sebentar. Dan pastikan rotimu habis saat aku kembali. Jangan berfikir untuk membuangnya. Kau mengerti?" Kurapika yang masih shock hanya diam tak bergeming. Kuroro tersenyum melihat tingkah Kurapika. kemudian ia membuka pintu didepannya dan segera menghilang dari jarak pandang Kurapika. suara pintu yang tertutup bagaikan alarm yang membangunkan Kurapika dari keterkejutannya. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah pintu. Tangannya mengepal erat.

" Kuroro.. baka!" Ujarnya bergetar menahan marah. Namun kemudian ia memeluk lututnya. Matanya menatap kosong pada selimut putih yang berantakan karena ulah mereka berdua. Matanya terpejam sejenak. Pipinya memerah kembali.

 _" Kenapa.. aku harus berdebar seperti ini?"_ Pikir Kurapika. ia menggigit bibirnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya yang tertekuk. Sedangkan diluar pintu, Kuroro masih berdiri dalam diam. Kemudian ia tersenyum geli.

" Dia… belum pernah melakukannya." Gumamnya. Kemudian ia bergegas menuruni tangga untuk melakukan 'urusannya'.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

 _" Danchou, Kami sudah mengumpulkan hampir semua sesuai jumlahnya. Tapi ada beberapa yang tidak terdeteksi keberadaannya."_ Suara Shalnark terdengar dari handphone Kuroro.

" Mm.. aku menemukan tiga pasang di kota tempatku tinggal sekarang." Kuroro ikut menambahkan.

 _" Yosh! Kalau begitu, kita perlu mencari 2 pasang lagi."_ Ujar Shalnark.

" satu maksudmu?" Koreksi Kuroro. diujung sana, Shalnark mengernyitkan matanya.

 _" Menurut data yang didapat, terakhir kali jumlah penduduk rukuso sebelum pembantaian ada 129 orang. Dan kita sudah mengumpulkan 127 pasang. Itu berarti tersisa dua bukan?"_ Shalnark menjelaskan.

" 129 penduduk. Dan kita hanya mendapatkan 128 pasang waktu itu. Kurapika tidak masuk hitungan." Koreksi sang danchou.

 _" Kurapika_?" Shalnark nampak bingung.

" Kusari aru." Kuroro memperjelas maksudnya. Diseberang sana shalnark hanya ber oh ria. Terlalu terbiasa memanggil Kurapika dengan Kusari aru membuatnya lupa siapa nama asli Kurapika.

 _" Baiklah kalau begitu, kami akan mencari lagi lokasi satu pasang terakhir, danchou."_

" hmm." Dan telpon itupun berakhir. Di tempat Shalnark..

" Bagaimana?" suara dingin Machi. Shalnark menoleh.

" Tinggal satu yang harus kita urus." Jawabnya. " Kau yang sampaikan, ne?" Pinta Shalnark. Machi memutar bola matanya.

" Mattaku.. kau yang ditunjuk oleh Danchou untuk menjadi pemimpin sementara. Harusnya kau yang memerintah sekarang.. bukan aku." Protes Machi. Shalnark hanya tertawa mendengar protesan Machi.

" Lalu dimana kita akan mencarinya?" Tanya Machi. Shalnark menggeleng.

" Aku tak tau pasti. Tapi ada beberapa tempat yang belum kita cari." Ujar Shalnark. Machi mengangkat alisnya.

" Dimana saja?" Tanyanya penasaran. Shalnark mengangkat kertas ditangannya.

" Saa.. kalau kusebutkan, kita bisa terlambat bergerak." Kemudian shalnark menarik tangan Machi.

" Ayo! Kau harus mendampingiku wakil!" Ujar Shalnark. Machi hanya menghela nafas.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Kurapika mengusap matanya pelan. Kemudian ia melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya. Disampingnya, Luna sibuk menghitung jumlah buku yang ada didata computer. Mereka tengah berada di perpustakaan Alfheim. Kurapika membolak-balikkan halaman buku itu dengan cepat. Didepannya masih ada setumpuk buku yang disediakan Luna untuk dibaca Kurapika. sebenarnya Luna sengaja menyiapkan banyak buku untuk Kurapika agar Kurapika bisa menemaninya sampai tugasnya selesai. Mungkin jahat memperdaya temannya seperti itu. Tapi Luna yakin Kurapika tak akan keberatan dengan permintaannya jika ia mengutarakan maksud sebenarnya. Dan lagi, Luna sebenarnya sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi diantara kedua makhluk asing yang tinggal dirumahnya itu. Setiap kali Luna mendapati mereka berpapasan, Kurapika selalu nampak salah tingkah dan semburat merah tipis tampak muncul di wajah datarnya. Sedangkan Kuroro yang jarang tersenyum itu akan menampakkan sedikit senyuman. Hanya sedikit. Dan Luna yakin jika orang tidak benar-benar melotot, mereka tak akan bisa melihat semburat merah Kurapika dan senyum super tipis Kuroro. Bahkan ia sempat iseng berfikir mungkin senyuman super tipis Kuroro hanya bisa dilihat dengan menggunakan Gyo.

" Yosh! Sudah! Ne, Kurapika.. aku sudah selesai!" Lapor Luna. Kurapika menoleh dan 'tersenyum'.

" Kau mau kita kembali sekarang, Luna-san?" Tanya Kurapika. Luna menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi.

" Haaaaah.. sepertinya aku ingin disini dulu. Sebentar saja. Tidak apa kan?" Luna meminta persetujuan Kurapika. Kurapika hanya 'tersenyum' dan mengangguk. Beberapa detik keduanya hanya terdiam. Kurapika kembali mengarahkan matanya ke halaman-halaman buku ditangannya. Sedangkan Luna hanya memain-mainkan kakinya. Kemudian ia menoleh melihat Kurapika. Kurapika nampak lebih kurus.

" Ne, Kurapika.. " Panggilnya. Kurapika mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh.

" Hm?" Luna menghembuskan nafasnya keras.

" Beritahu aku sesuatu." Pinta Luna. Kurapika 'mengangkat alisnya' tak mengerti.

" Ada apa sebenarnya diantara kau dan Kuroro?" Tanya Luna akhirnya. Kurapika hampir tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Luna. Ia berdehem pelan.

" Apa maksudmu, Luna-san? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Kurapika. Luna mengangkat bahunya.

" Yah, akhir-akhir ini kalian terlihat aneh. Setiap bertemu, kalian seperti pasangan yang baru saja jatuh cinta. Yang satu tersipu, yang satu tersenyum menggoda." Jawab Luna tanpa berfikir.

 _" Eh? Kuroro tersenyum? Benarkah?"_ Ujar Kurapika dalam hati. Kemudian matanya beralih pada manik biru milik Luna. Ingin rasanya ia mengutuk Luna karena pertanyaan anehnya itu. Tapi Kurapika memilih diam karena jujur saja ia enggan berurusan dengan jaring milik Luna.

" Ne, Kurapikaaa jawab akuuu." Luna mulai merajuk. Kebiasaan baru Luna yang sebenarnya membuat Kurapika gemas. Ia selalu saja manja dengan Kurapika. menurut Bard, Luna mungkin menganggap Kurapika seperti kakak perempuannya. Kurapika menghela nafas dan 'tersenyum'.

" Kami tidak apa-apa, Luna-san. Percayalah." Sejauh ini, hanya jawaban itulah yang berhasil dipikirkan oleh Kurapika. Luna memutar bola matanya.

" Aku tau kalian baik-baik saja. Karena itu aku bertanya mungkin ada sesuatu yang sudah terjadi diantara kalian. Maksudku, ayolah.. kalian sepasang kekasih dan kau tersipu akhir-akhir ini karena Kuroro. sekarang katakan, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Seperti.. kau tau Kurapika.. yang mungkin akan dilakukan sepasang kekasih.." Nada suara Luna mulai terdengar aneh. Dan Kurapika benar-benar ingin mengutuk mulut Luna. Atau ia harus memasang judgement chain dengan syarat Luna tak boleh menggodanya seperti ini? tidak.. itu terlalu kejam.

" Luna-san, kutegaskan padamu, kami baik-baik saja. Maksudku, tidak ada yang terjadi. Semua masih sama seperti saat kami menginjak kota ini untuk pertama kali." Tegas Kurapika.

 _" Ya, kami masih musuh.. semua masih sama."_ Imbuhnya dalam hati. Mata Luna yang detik sebelumnya berkilat jahil, kini meredup. Tatapannya lesu.

 _" Uh-huh.. kau tidak pandai berbohong. Mungkin aku harus memasang kamera pengintai dikamar mereka!"_ Pikir Luna asal. Kemudian ia mendengus dan menutup buku Kurapika.

" Kalau begitu, ayo pulang! Sudah hampir waktunya makan malam." Ajak Luna. Kurapika mengangguk dan beranjak. Luna menjentikkan jarinya. Kemudian sekelompok pixy datang membereskan tumpukan buku di meja. Merekapun melanjutkan obrolan mereka dengan topic yang lebih ringan tentunya. Sesekali Luna menunjuk barang-barang dipinggir jalan setapak yang menarik perhatian. Kurapika menguap pelan. Ia mulai mengantuk.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

" Eh? Kau mau pergi keluar kota ini lagi?" Tanya Kurapika. Kuroro mengangguk.

" Kemana? Untuk apa?" Kuroro menghentikan aktivitas menulisnya dan menoleh dengan senyum mengejeknya.

" Hm? Sejak kapan kau begitu peduli dengan urusanku, Kuruta?" Kurapika terdiam kemudian mendengus kesal.

" Aku kan hanya bertanya. Bukan urusanku kalau kau akan pergi jauh. Justru menurutku itu bagus. Aku tidak harus melihat mukamu dan Luna tidak akan cerewet menanyaiku setiap hari tentang ki.." Kurapika menghentikan celotehannya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan santainya mengatakan semua hal barusan. Kuroro mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

" Jadi, apa yang Luna tanyakan setiap hari kepadamu?" Tanya Kuroro.

" i..iee.. bukan apa-apa." Jawab Kurapika. Kuroro mengernyitkan alisnya. Tapi ia lebih memilih tidak memikirkannya dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Setelah beberapa saat mereka lewati dalam keheningan, Kuroro akhirnya meletakkan pensil ditangannya dan menoleh.

" Kau mau ikut?" Tanyanya. Kurapika terdiam. Untuk apa laki-laki itu bertanya seperti itu?

" Ikut? Kemana?" Tanya Kurapika.

" Kau tidak perlu tau. Kau mau ikut atau tidak?" Tanyanya lagi. Kurapika terdiam. Kemudian ia menunduk

" Kenapa kau mengajakku?" Tanyanya. Kuroro mengernyit bingung dengan perubahan sikap Kurapika.

" Karena aku yakin kau ingin sekali ikut denganku." Jawab Kuroro tanpa beban.

" Kisama, mati saja!" Jawab Kurapika ketus.

" dan aku yakin kau tidak mau berada dikota ini untuk beberapa hari kedepan." Lanjut Kuroro.

" Hm? Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?" Tanya Kurapika heran.

" Mulai besok selama beberapa hari akan diadakan perayaan pemujaan suku Alf yang.."

" Cukup! Aku ikut denganmu!" Ujar Kurapika cepat. Kuroro tersenyum tipis.

 _" Seberapa besar fobianya sengan laba-laba?"_ Pikirnya.

" demo.. kita akan kemana Kuroro?" Tanya Kurapika.

" Kita akan menuju Pallet City. Ada yang ingin kucari disana. Tapi, kalau kau benar- benar ingin ikut denganku, kau harus membantuku agar rencanaku sukses." Kurapika 'mengernyit' mendengar ucapan Kuroro. pertama, ia tak suka dengan bagian ' kalau kau benar-benar ingin ikut.' Yang benar saja! Ia tak akan sudi ikut dengannya jika saja di kota laba-laba ini tidak akan diadakan perayaan yang pasti akan banyak mengandung unsur laba-laba. Yang kedua, sejak kapan ia harus membantu si pemimpin laba-laba itu?

" Bagaimana? Kalau kau tidak mau, maaf saja.. kau harus tinggal disini. Karena perjalanan dengan sang putri tidur akan sangat merepotkan." Ujar Kuroro. Kurapika mengepalkan tangannya. Laki-laki menyebalkan!

" Baiklah.. tapi kuharap kau tak meminta syarat yang aneh." Kuroro memasang pose berfikirnya. Kemudian dengan serius ia menatap Kurapika.

" Jadi, apakah memintamu menjadi pengganti pakunoda itu syarat yang aneh?" Tanyanya.

" TENTU SAJA!" Bentak Kurapika. dalam hati, Kuroro tertawa geli melihat tingkah Kurapika. kalau saja bentakan barusan dilengkapi dengan ekspresinya, pasti Kurapika akan lebih nempak manis. Tunggu, apa yang Kuroro pikirkan?

" Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku akan membatalkannya. Setelah sampai disana aku akan memberitahumu syaratnya." Ujar Kuroro datar. Nampak tak pedul dengan wajah Kurapika yang memerah. Kemudian Kurapika teringat sesuatu.

" Ne, apa yang akan kau cari disana?" Tanya Kurapika. Kuroro terdiam. Menatap wajah Kurapika selama beberapa saat. Kemudian mulutnya terbuka.

" scarlet eyes. Salah satu mata sukumu ada disana." Ucapan Kuroro dengan sukses membuat Kurapika terdiam.

" Untuk apa kau mencarinya? Apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan dengan mata merah itu?" Tanya Kurapika rendah. Suaranya bergetar.

" Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Aku hanya ingin memberikanya kepadamu." Jawab Kuroro santai.

" Memberikannya.. kenapa?" Tanya Kurapika.

" Anggap saja ucapan terimakasih karena kau sudah mau menuruti permintaanku untuk pergi bersamaku pada hari pertama kita terlempar karena ulahku." Jawab Kuroro. Kurapika terdiam. Kemudian ia menunduk. Kuroro memilih untuk tak melanjutkan percakapan. Ia berjalan kearah pintu dan mematikan lampu. Menyisakan cahaya temaram lampu tidur dikedua sisi kasur yang ditempati Kurapika. Kuroro segera merebahkan dirinya. Kurapika ikut merebahkan dirinya dan membelakangi Kuroro. ada satu hal yang Kuroro tidak tau. Malam itu, Kurapika tersenyum karena ucapannya.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

" Ku.. Kuroro! kenapa aku harus mengenakan pakaian ini?" Tanya Kurapika sambil merapatkan mantelnya.

" Karena kau tak punya pakaian lain yang cocok untuk pergi keacara jamuan berkelas macam ini." Jawab Kuroro.

" Bukan itu maksudku.." Gumam Kurapika. Mereka berjalan bersisian di halaman rumah mewah bak istana itu. Ya, mereka sudah sampai di Pallet City sore tadi. Dan Kuroro langsung membawa Kurapika menuju ke pusat perbelanjaan dan membelikannya seperangkat perlengkapan pesta. Dari gaun, sampai alas kaki. Kemudian ia membawa Kurapika ke tempat kecantikan untuk didandani. Harus Kuroro akui hasilnya memang sangat memuaskan. Kurapika dalam balutan gaun merah menyala yang menampilkan kakinya dengan belahan samping, rambut pirang yang ditata sedemikian rupa, serta make up natural yang nampak pas diwajahnya. Terkesan kalem namun menuntut setiap pria untuk bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Kecantikan yang tidak mencolok namun justru memilik daya tarik special. Mereka akan menghadiri jamuan makan malam dari salah satu bangsawan di kota itu.

" Hei, dari mana kau dapat undangannya?" Tanya Kurapika heran.

" Kau masih bertanya padahal kau tau apa profesiku?" Kuroro balik bertanya. Kurapika 'tersenyum kecut'.

" Ingat, kau hanya perlu berjalan disampingku." Kuroro mengingatkannya.

" Hee.. Kukira kau akan menyuruhku untuk menggoda bangsawan itu." Ujar Kurapika dengan nada mengejek. Sejujurnya, Kuroro mungkin akan menggunakan metode itu kalau saja Kurapika bukan pengidap Mannequin disease. Dan kalau saja.. otaknya mengizinkannya.

" Diam dan usahakan rencana ini sukses. Atau kau akan kuhukum." Jawab Kuroro. Kurapika mendengus. Sejak kapan ia menjadi Bosnya? Mereka memasuki rumah itu dan memberikan undangannya kearah resepsionis (?). setelah menitipkan mantel kepada pelayan yang bertugas, mereka mulai berbaur dalam pesta. Pesta itu berlangsung dengan lancar. Kurapika juga melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat baik. Ia harus bergelayut kepada Kuroro selama pesta berlangsung sedangkan Kuroro akan sibuk beramah tamah dengan beberapa orang. Kurapika heran juga dengan wawasan kuroro. sejak kapan Kuroro mengenal mereka semua? Lamunan Kurapika terhenti saat ia merasakan pundaknya yang terbuka mendapat tepukan. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria tampan tersenyum kearahnya. Kalau saja ia bukan Kurapika, mungkin ia akan termakan dengan senyuman itu.

" Ehm.. nona, apa kau sendirian? Mungkin kita bisa.." Kurapika merasakan tangannya diangkat dan hendak dihadiahi ciuman oleh pria itu saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menariknya lembut.

" Irina.. kemana saja kau?" Kurapika menoleh. Ya, nama Kurapika di pesta itu dengan sukses berganti menjadi Irina berkat kelihaian Kuroro. Kuroro menoleh dan mendapati pemuda tampan itu tersenyum kearahnya.

" Ah, maaf.. aku tak tahu dia sudah bersama seseorang." Ujar pria itu sopan. Kuroro balas tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah. Dia memang terkadang kebingungan kalau kutinggal sebentar." Jawabnya. Disebelahnya, Kurapika bersumpah rantai ditangannya sudah akan muncul.

" Jadi, apakah kalian.." Perkataan pemuda itu menggantung. Kuroro menarik Kurapika dan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Kurapika. tarikan Kuroro membuat Kurapika harus menahan tubuhnya agar tidak bersentuhan dengan dada Kuroro. mereka justru terlihat semakin mesra dengan pose itu.

" Dia miliikku. Milikku seorang." Ujar Kuroro dengan senyuman yang tak kalah menawan. Pemuda itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia mengerling kearah Kurapika.

"Ah, sayang sekali, nona. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa berbincang." Ujarnya kemudian meninggalkan Kuroro dan Kurapika. Kurapika mendongak kesal.

" Apa-apaan itu?" Bisiknya. Kuroro menunduk.

" Bisakah kau tidak menghilang seperti itu? Aku sudah bilang kan, kau harus.."

" Ya.. ya… aku mengerti. Maafkan aku." Potong Kurapika. Kemudian Kuroro menarik Kurapika menuju kesebuah pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan itu dengan taman.

" Mau apa kita disini?" Bisik Kurapika. Kuroro hanya diam. Matanya awas melihat kesatu arah. Kurapika mengikuti arah pandangnya. Ia menemukan sosok laki-laki berambut keunguan yang Kurapika ingat tadi sempat mengobrol dengan Kuroro

" Vincent Redmond. Pemilik rumahini. Sekaligus pemilik mata merah di kota ini." Bisik Kuroro seakan mengerti pertanyaan Kurapika yang hanya tergiang di otaknya. Kurapika langsung menatap tajam laki-laki yang terlihat gelisah itu.

" Kalau begitu kenapa kita justru ada disini? Bukankah ini kesempatan bagus untuk mencari tempat mata merah?" Ucap Kurapika heran.

" Kurapika, aku tidak bodoh untuk bekeliaran tanpa maksud. Kau berdiri saja dan gunakan zetsu-mu." Jawab kuroro sarkastik. Kurapika terdiam. Kemudian ia menggunakan zetsu-nya. Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa ada perubahan yang berarti. Kemudian terlihat sosok lain yang mendekati sang bangsawan, Vincent.

" Ada apa, Vincent? Kau memanggilku ke tempat sesepi ini bukan tanpa alasan bukan?" seorang Pria berambut coklat menghempaskan tubuhnya disebelah Vincent. Vincent hanya tertawa.

" Kau tau, Aniki. Aku hanya ingin membicarakan barang bagus denganmu." Ujarnya. Sang pria yang dipanggil aniki mengernyit heran.

" Hoo.. jadi apa yang akan kau jual kali ini kepadaku hm?" Vincent mengambil tas disebelahnya. Kemudian mengeluarkan isinya. Kurapika menggigit bibirnya..

" Scarlet eyes. Dan kau tau setelah kuteliti, scarlet eyes ini milik pemimpin suku." Jawabnya. Sang Aniki hanya mengangkat alisnya kemudian tertawa.

" hahaha.. ayolah jangan bercanda, Vincent! Bagaimana kau meneliti mata ini tanpa tau sample tubuh lainnya?"

" Kau salah aniki.. aku punya ini." Vincent mengepalkan tangannya. Kemudian auranya mulai terlihat. Kurapika 'mengangkat alisnya'. Bangsawan itu pengguna nen. Vincent kemudian mengulurkaan tangannya

" Kemampuanku adalah obat mata ini." Ujar Vincent.

" Hai'..hai'.. kau sudah sering memamerkan kemampuanmu dengan obat mata aneh itu. Mattaku.. aku heran kenapa kau memilih kemampuan macam itu." Vincent tertawa renyah.

" Aniki, kau tau pasti aku hanya ingin menggunakan nenku untuk penelitian. Bukan untuk bertarung." Ujarnya. Sang aniki hanya tersenyum.

" Jadi kau akan menjualnya kepadaku, atau kali ini kau berbaik hati memberikannya kepadaku?" Tanya sang aniki. Vincent menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Tidak, keduanya salah. Aku.. ingin memberikan scarlet eyes ini pada Alicia.. minggu depan dia.. ulang tahun. Jadi.." Vincent nampak salah tingkah. Disebelahnya sang aniki mengerjap sesaat kemudian terbahak sambil menepuk keras punggung Vincent.

" Hahahaa… adikku sudah besar! Kenapa kau masih harus bertanya kepadaku hm?" Tanyanya.

" Aku hanya tidak yakin Alicia akan menyukainya. Mata ini memang indah. Tapi untuk gadis penyayang hewan seperti Alicia, tidakkah kau pikir ini barang yang terlalu aneh? Bisa-bisa dia berfikir aku adalah seorang psikopat." Jawab Vincent.

" Kalau begitu jangan berikan. Kau bisa membelikan barang yang lain bukan? Seperti koleksi anjing yang belum ia miliki jenisnya, atau mungkin cincin pertunangan dengan bentuk hewan kesukaannya." Goda sang aniki. Vincent menoleh dan melotot kearah sang kakak yang kembali terbahak.

" Aniki! Aku serius. Dan aku ingin hadiah yang berkesan untuknya. Selain itu, aku bingung hendak kuapakan barang ini." Vincent menunduk dan meraba tabung berisi mata merah ditangannya.

" Kau bisa.. menjualnya?" Usul anikinya.

" Hhh.. menurutmu begitu? Kau tidak berniat membelinya?" Tawar Vincent. Sang Aniki tersenyum bijak.

" aku akan senang jika memilikinya. Tapi tidak, terimakasih. Itzel akan pergi dari rumah jika dia tau aku membawa barang seperti itu. Hahaha." Jawab Anikinya.

" Yah, Kurasa aku akan menyimpannya untuk sementara waktu. Setidaknya sampai aku menikah dengan Alicia, barang itu sudah harus lenyap dari rumah ini." Gumam Vincent. Kemudian mereka kembali berbincang-bincang. Di balik pilar, Kurapika 'mengernyit' bingung dengan isi percakapan kedua kakak beradik tersebut. Kemudian ia mendongak menatap Kuroro.

" kita akan menawar mata merah itu." Gumam Kuroro. Kurapika 'melebarkan matanya'.

" Kau tak berniat mencurinya?" Tanya Kurapika heran. Kuroro melirik gadis pirang itu.

" hm.. jadi kau ingin aku mencurinya? Baiklah." Jawab Kuroro. kemudian dalam sekejap, Kuroro menghilang dari pandangan Kurapika. lima detik berlalu tanpa Kurapika sadari, Kuroro kini kembali berdiri didepannya dengan tabung mata merah ditangannya. Kurapika mengerjapkan matanya. Berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kemudian ia tersadar dan menatap Kuroro 'sengit'.

" Kenapa kau mencurinya?" Tanya Kurapika.

" Hm? Karena kau yang menginginkannya?" Jawab Kuroro. Kurapika mendecak

" aku tidak bilang bahwa kau harus mencurinya!" Protes Kurapika. kemudian ia menoleh mendapati kedua orang itu sudah terkulai lemas ditanah.

" Kau.. membunuhnya?" Kurapika beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Namun Kuroro menarik lengannya.

" tidak. aku hanya membuat mereka pingsan. Dan mencuri skill laki-laki peneliti itu." Jawab Kuroro. Kurapika menggertakkan giginya.

" Kisama… kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau cari jadi kenapa kau masih mencurinya? Kembalikan skillnya, Kuroro!" Perintah Kurapika. Kuroro mengangguk.

" Tentu. Tapi setelah aku menggunakannya. Tenang saja, aku hanya meminjam sebentar saja." Jawab Kuroro kemudian ia mengeluarkan skill hunternya. Dan mengeluarkan obat mata itu. Kuroro memakainya dan melihat kearah mata merah itu. Kuroro bisa melihat bayangan-bayangan masa lalu dari mata merah itu.

" Ba..bagaimana?" Tanya Kurapika. Kuroro mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap Kurapika.

" Sepertinya benar. Ini adalah mata milik pemimpin sukumu." Jawab Kuroro. Kurapika memandang mata merah yang mengambang. Seketika raut wajahnya berubah. Kesedihan nampak jelas di matanya. Ia bisa membayangkan wajah pak tua yang marah karena selalu ditanyai hal-hal aneh disaat jam kerjanya oleh Kurapika. wajah pak tua yang tersenyum pasrah namun matanya menyiratkan kebanggaan dan kekhawatiran saat melepaskan Kurapika untuk pergi melihat dunia luar. Kurapika masih asyik bernostalgia saat tiba-tiba Kuroro mengeluarkan fun-fun clothnya, menyimpan mata merah itu dan menarik Kurapika. ia memutar badan Kurapika hingga kini Kurapika terjepit diatara pilar dan dada bidang Kuroro.

" Kuroro apa yang..-" Tubuhnya menegang seketika. Pertanyaan itu belum tuntas saat semuanya terjadi. Ia merasakan belakang kepalanya terantuk dengan pilar dibelakangnya. Namun yang lebih penting dari itu semua, pemimpin laba-laba yang ia bersumpah untuk membunuhnya, kini berdiri didepannya. Matanya tertutup dan bibir mereka.. bertemu.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

 **-TBC**

 **Nyahahaha… apa itu? Apaaa?*plak**

 **Minna… maafkan author kawai ini XD**

 **Sepertinya chapter ini memang penuh dengan ke eror-an :D**

 **Macherry-san: hohoho.. Kuroro sedang error XD. Yah, mungkin dia harus menumbuhkan benih-benih yang dinantikan agar mereka bisa bahagia(?). arigatou sudah mampir ^^/**

 **Kanar sasku-san: wah, okaeri!*plak  
hahaha ada telepati nih ama akang Kuroro? hehehe… scarlet eyes selalu mewarnai perjalanan mereka berdua. Jangan-jangan mas kawin mereka ntar seperangkat scarlet eyes XD* dibunuh Kurapika. jangan lupa mampir lagi yak :p**

 **Dan untuk kalian yang sudah rela membaca fic ini, semoga bisa menghibur ^^**

 **At last, biarkan Amaya menerima kritikan, saran, pembelajaran untuk fic ini agar amaya bisa menulis dengan lebih hidup (?) lagi.**

 **Jaa mata ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo minna berjumpa lagi…**

 **Semoga masih ada orang *bersihin sawang.**

 **Langsung ajalah… inget ya hunter x hunter ini punya om togashi XD**

 **Chapter: 7**

 **Ambush!**

Kurapika melebarkan matanya. Apa-apaan ini? apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh pemimpin laba-laba itu? Kurapika berusaha mendorong Kuroro. namun Kuroro justru menekan tubuh Kurapika. Samar, Kurapika bisa mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat. Wajahnya 'panik'. Namun, sebelum ia berhasil menendang atau melakukan apapun untuk menjauhkan Kuroro, ia merasakan lidah Kuroro menyapu bibirnya. Kurapika tersentak. Dan tanpa peringatan, Kuroro memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kurapika. Kurapika semakin 'terbelalak'. Ia tau ini salah. Jelas-jelas salah! Tapi tubuhnya berkata lain. Tubuh Kurapika justru melemas menerima serangan Kuroro. saat Kurapika hampir saja menyerah, ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

" Eh? Gomennasai.. gomennasai.." orang itu nampak salah tingkah dan segera berbalik meninggalkan mereka. Saat itulah Kuroro melepaskan Kurapika. Kurapika terengah. Sedangkan Kuroro mengusap bibirnya tenang. Ditatapnya Kurapika yang kini terduduk. Wajah datarnya memerah karena kekurangan Oksigen.

" Kau.. apa yang.. kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Tanya Kurapika susah payah. Kuroro tersenyum tipis.

" Karena itu satu-satunya cara agar orang tadi tak menemukan kita berada dilokasi yang sama dengan mereka yang masih pingsan." Jawab Kuroro enteng. Kurapika 'menatap' Kuroro sengit.

" Kenapa harus dengan cara itu? Kau bisa menggunakan skillmu! Kisama!" Umpat Kurapika

" Hei, kau belum pernah melakukannya ya?" Tanya Kuroro. Kurapika 'melotot' kearah Kuroro. pertanyaan apa itu?

" Bukan urusanmu!" Kurapika berusaha berdiri.

" urusan kita selesai. Sekarang kita harus kembali kepenginapan." Ujar Kuroro. Kurapika menatap Kuroro tajam. Ia bersumpah untuk menjaga jarak dengan Kuroro setelah ini.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Mereka duduk santai dipinggiran taman. Kuroro dengan kemeja hitam lengan panjang yang ia lipat hingga sikunya, dan rambut yang diturunkan tengah memegang sebuah Koran pagi dengan berita terhangat. Disampingnya, Kurapika yang tengah mengenakan wig berwarna merah panjang asyik menebaran remah roti pada kumpulan burung didepannya. Kuroro meliriknya sekilas. Dilihat dari binar matanya, Kuroro yakin seharusnya gadis itu tersenyum sekarang. Kemudian ia kembali membaca berita di korannya. Ia tersenyum membaca judul headline di halaman utama.

 **" SERANGAN DALAM JAMUAN MALAM DI MANSION VINCENT REDMOND, 10 ORANG TERLUKA."**

Kuroro yakin ini terjadi setelah mereka meninggalkan pesta. Tidak ada yang terbunuh. Jadi tujuan mereka bukanlah nyawa sang pemilik rumah. Kemungkinan mereka tak sempat menyentuh Vincent Redmond karna Kuroro sudah membuatnya dan saudaranya terkapar lebih dahulu. Dan Kuroro memiliki dugaan kuat tentang orang yang mungkin terlibat didalamnya. Ia melipat korannya dan mengamati Kurapika.

" Kita pulang, kurapika." Kuroro bangkit dari duduknya. Kurapika menuang remah roti dalam plastic kecil ditangannya hingga tandas kemudian menebarkannya.

" Kau jalan duluan!" Ujar Kurapika ketus. Kuroro melirik Kurapika dan mengikuti perintahnya. Kurapika sudah sejak semalam menegaskan peraturan tambahan kepadanya tentang jarak yang harus tercipta diantara mereka. Kurapika jelas terpukul dengan tindakan Kuroro yang dilakukan semalam.

" Setelah ini kita mau kemana?" Tanya Kurapika.

" Kita akan kembali ke Alfheim dan berpamitan pada Luna." Jawaban Kuroro menghentikan langkah Kurapika.

" Jadi, kita akan benar-benar meninggalkan Alfheim?" Tanya Kurapika.

" Kau jadi lebih suka tinggal sekarang?" Kuroro balik bertanya.

" Bukan begitu… kemudian kita akan kemana?" Kurapika tak berusaha menjelaskan.

" Kita akan kembali ke Yorkshin." Jawab Kuroro.

" Hontou? Kau sudah menemukan cara tercepatnya?" Tanya Kurapika. Kuroro mengangguk.

" Yokatta… akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi." Gumam Kurapika. Kuroro menoleh.

" Mereka?" Tanyanya.

" Gon dan yang lainnya." Jawab Kurapika.

" Ah, sebelum itu aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Kukatakan sekarang agar kau tak terkejut nantinya."

" Nani?" Kurapika masih terus berjalan dibelakang Kuroro.

" sebelum kau bertemu teman-temanmu, kau harus ikut aku." Kuroro melirik Kurapika.

" Hm? Bukankah aku memang sedang mengikutimu sekarang?" Tanyanya heran.

" Bukan itu.. setelah kita sampai di Yorkshin, aku ingin kau ikut denganku ke markas Ryodan." Ujar Kuroro santai. Kurapika kembali berhenti melangkah. Dan 'menatap Kuroro horror'.

" Apa?" Kuroro menghela nafas.

" Kau suka sekali membuatku mengulang ya? Kau ikut aku ke markas Ryodan." Ulang Kuroro.

" Tidak! terimakasih atas tawaranmu. Lagipula kenapa aku harus ikut? Atau jangan-jangan kau berencana membunuhku dengan seluruh anak buahmu?" Tuduh Kurapika.

" hmm… tawaran yang menarik. Sayangnya aku sedang tak berminat membunuhmu dengan cara itu." Jawab Kuroro.

" Jadi?" tanya Kurapika menuntut.

" Bisakah kau berhenti bertanya dan ikuti saja apa kataku?" Tanya Kuroro. Kurapika menggeleng tegas.

" Tidak." Tambahnya. " Lagipula hanya orang bodoh yang mau masuk kedalam sarang musuh yang berisikan orang-orang yang sangat bernafsu untuk menghabisi nyawa buronannya." Kuroro tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Itu berlaku juga untuk kami. Kami tak akan seceroboh itu."

" Oh ya? Kufikir itu kesempatan bagus untuk membunuhku. Bukankah ryodan terkenal sebagai kelompok yang sulit dikalahkan? Dan anggotamu pasti sangat berbakat. Kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengalahkanku yang hanya satu orang ini." Jawab Kurapika. Kuroro menoleh heran. Gadis itu mengucapkannya dengan cara yang aneh. Seperti tengah memberikan saran pada temannya yang tengah kebingungan memilih karir masa depan. Ya, seperti itu.

" Kau memuji kami? Terimakasih. Tapi dimata kami kau pemuda yang sangat berbakat. Kudengar kau mengalahkan Uvo tanpa luka sedikitpun. Jadi itu tetap membuat anggotaku khawatir."

" Hahaha… kau sedang berusaha menghiburku? Tapi kau salah. Uvo sempat meremukkan tulangku." Kurapika mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuknya.

" Hm? Kufikir dia bahkan tak sempat menyerangmu." Jawab Kuroro.

" Hahaha… Danchou macam apa yang meragukan kekuatan anggota terkuatnya? Tentu saja dia berhasil memukulku. Dua kali. Tapi dia berhasil meremukkan tulangku dipukulan keduanya." Kata Kurapika.

" Hmm….. lalu, berapa kali kau memukulnya?" Tanya Kuroro. Kurapika 'mengengkat alisnya'.

" Kenapa kau bertanya? Kau mau membalas untuknya?" Tanya Kurapika.

" Tidak aku hanya penasaran." Kurapika 'tersenyum'.

" Aku tak menghitungnya." Jawab Kurapika. kemudian Kuroro menatap Kurapika.

" Tunggu.. kalau Uvo berhasil meremukkan tulangmu, harusnya saat menangkapku, tulangmu masih dalam tahap penyembuhan bukan?" Kurapika mengeluarkan rantainya.

" Holy Chain." Bisiknya. Dan rantai penyembuh itu menjuntai indah dari ibu jarinya. Kuroro mengangguk mengerti.

" ne, saat kau menangkapku dulu, aku pernah bertanya apa kalimat terakhir uvo. Dan seingatku kau belum menjawab pertanyaan itu." Kuroro mengingatkan. Kurapika tertegun. Apakah ia masih ingat?

" Entahlah.. hei, kurasa aku sudah menjawabnya!" Protes Kurapika.

" Kau berbohong waktu itu!" Balas Kuroro. ya, Kurapika memang berbohong waktu itu.

" Hhh… aku tak ingat apa katanya." Jawab Kurapika. Nadanya kembali ketus. " Tapi.." Kurapika mendongakkan wajahnya.

" Tapi?"

" Tapi kurasa kau boleh berbangga karena Uvo setidaknya adalah anggota yang baik. Dia memegang kata-katanya sampai akhir." Jawab Kurapika. sinar matanya meredup.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Hutan yang sepi. Kuroro berjalan dengan buku ditangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menahan tubuh Kurapika dipunggungnya. Ya, lagi-lagi Kurapika harus tertidur di tengah jalan. Namun Kuroro tak mengeluh. Karena menggendong Kurapika sama seperti berjalan dengan membawa tas ransel. Ia menatap surai pirang yang menjuntai dibahunya. Kemudian ia kembali memikirkan pekataan Kurapika pagi tadi.

 _" Oh ya? Kufikir itu kesempatan bagus untuk membunuhku. Bukankah ryodan terkenal sebagai kelompok yang sulit dikalahkan? Dan anggotamu pasti sangat berbakat. Kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengalahkanku yang hanya satu orang ini."_

 _" Tapi kurasa kau boleh berbangga karena Uvo setidaknya adalah anggota yang baik. Dia memegang kata-katanya sampai akhir."_

Dua kalimat itu adalah kalimat yang mengganggu kepalanya sejak ia mendengarnya dari mulut Kurapika. Kaimat pertama adalah kalimat yang aneh. Pertama, seorang Kurapika Kuruta memuji Ryodan. Yang kedua, Kurapika merendahkan diri didepan Ryodan. Yang ketiga, apa gadis itu sedang ingin dibunuh? Ia seakan mengatakan bahwa ia siap dibunuh kapan saja. Tidak seperti prinsipnya selama ini yang selalu mengatakan bahwa ia yang akan membunuh seluruh anggota Ryodan. Kuroro juga ingat bahwa isi percakapannya dengan Kurapika tadi pagi dipenuhi dengan sikap rendah diri Kurapika.

Kalimat kedua, dulu Kuroro ingat betul bagaimana keras kepalanya Kurapika hingga ia harus berbohong tentang kalimat terakhir Uvo. Dan sekarang? Ia justru terlihat menyesal telah membunuh Uvo. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan gadis ini?

Kuroro menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya menajam dan posisinya siaga.

 _"Bloodlust? Dan penggunanya cukup berbakat. Baiklah, sebaiknya apa yang kulakukan?"_ Kuroro sibuk berfikir. Bertarung dengan Kurapika yang tertidur jelas tidak menguntungkan sama sekali. Jadi? Kuroro menghentakkan kakinya dan dengan cepat ia menghilang dari tempat berdirinya. Kuroro berlari diantara semak belukar dan pepohonan. Kali ini kedua tangannya focus pada tubuh Kurapika. Kuroro bisa melihat jalan keluar dari celah pepohonan didepannya. Ia melompat dan menjejakkan kakinya diatas rerumputan. Padang rumput?

SLASH

Kuroro reflek menghindar saatmendengar samar suara seperti sesuatu yang dilepaskan. Namun berbagai perhitungan saat menghindar – mengingat ada Kurapika dipunggungnya- membuat anak panah itu menggores lengan Kuroro. darah segar mengalir dari lengannya. Kemudian Kuroro bisa merasakan keberadaan beberapa orang disekelilingnya.

" Hmm… jadi, kita bertemu lagi. Sayang sepertinya Ms. Irina sedang pingsan dipunggungmu. Kau butuh bantuan? Aku bisa membawakannya untukmu. Bahkan aku bisa meringankan bebanmu darinya untuk selamanya. Bagaimana?" Pemuda itu menggunakan mantel coklat tua. Kuroro tersenyum.

" Oh.. kau." Respon Kuroro singkat. Pemuda itu mengangkat alisnya.

" Aku tak menyangka bahwa kau dan Ms. Irina juga penyusup di peata itu. Dan jujur saja kalian sudah mengacaukan rencanaku. Apalagi setelah anak buahku dengan bodohnya termakan scenario ciumanmu itu." Pemuda itu menyeringai sambil menatap Kurapika di punggung Kuroro.

" Saat mendengar dari anak buahku tentang pebuatan kalian, aku jadi penasaran seperti apa rasanya." Pemuda itu tersenyum aneh.

" Tenang saja.. kau tak akan bisa merasakannya." Kuroro membaringkan Kurapika dibelakangnya. Kemudian ia membuat lingkaran dengan kakinya. " Karena tak akan kubiarkan kalian melewati lingkaran ini." imbuhnya. Pemuda itu menatap Kuroro tak suka.

" Kalian, habisi laki-laki itu dan jangan gores wanita dibelakangnya sedikitpun. Sebelum itu buat dia mengaku dimana ia sembunyikan scarlet eyes." Perintah pemuda itu. Kuroro tersenyum mengejek.

 _" Jadi tujuannya adalah Scarlet eyes?"_

Para pembunuh itu mulai berdatangan kearah Kuroro. dengan mudah Kuroro menebas mereka satu persatu. Mereka memang tak sekuat Ryodan. Namun mereka sangat banyak. Kuroro sedikit kesulitan menghadapinya. Meskipun sampai detik itu tak satupun dari mereka yang berhasil melewati garis lingkaran yang Kuroro buat. Setelah beberapa saat bermain dengan para pembunuh, Kuroro bisa melihat bahwa pemuda pemberi komando itu menghilang dari tempat berdirinya. Saat itulah ia merasakan sesuatu menggores kakinya. Reflek ia menendang apapun itu. Namun kemudian ia merassakan tubuhnya memberat.

" Pelumpuh. Aku baik bukan? Aku tidak akan membunuhmu.. tapi akan kubawa nona Irina bersamaku. Kau boleh menukarnya dengan scarlet eyes yang kau ambil jika kau berhasil menemui kami." Laki-laki itu sudah kembali ketempat semula. Kuroro tau bahwa laki-laki itu mampu berjalan didalam tanah seperti ia berjalan di atasnya tanpa kesulitan. Itulah yang kuroro tangkap dari pertarungan ini. sial, ia hanya kurang konsentrasi. Sekarang apa? Tubuhnya memberat. Ia merasakan tubuhnya limbung. Kemudian ia terjatuh.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Kurapika membuka matanya saat telinganya menangkap keributan. Dan matanya sempurna berfungsi saat melihat sosok Kuroro yang terjatuh tepat didepannya. Kurapika melebarkan matanya. Ia segera bangun dan menghampiri tubuh Kuroro.

" Kuroro!" Teriaknya. Ia meraih tubuh Kuroro dan mendapati sosok didepannya hanya terdiam.

" Are, kau sudah bangun, Ms. Irina?" Kurapika menoleh dan melebarkan matanya. Didepannya berdiri sosok pemuda yang ia ingat berusaha mendekatinya tadi malam. Kenapa ia bisa ada disini? Dan apa yang terjadi? Kenapa banyak orang yang terkapar diatas padang rumput ini? Kenapa Kuroro bisa seperti ini?"

" Hmm… maafkan aku, Irina-san. Tapi, sepertinya aku harus membawamu sampai kekasihmu pulih. Aku salut dengannya. Dia gigih sekali membuat anak buahku tak bisa melewati lingkaran itu." Kurapika memandangi sekelilingnya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya dan Kuroro berada didalam lingkaran.

" Kau.. apa maumu?" Tanya Kurapika.

" Mauku? Mata merah yang kalian curi, dan… dirimu." Jawab pemuda itu. Kurapika menggertakkan giginya.

" ayolah.. kau tak perlu marah, Irina-san…kalau kau mau ikut denganku, kau tak akan kesusahan. Aku tau kau bukan tipikal orang yang bisa melindungi orang lain.. kau adalah tipikal yang harus dilindungi. Dan kekasihmu terbukti tak bisa melindungimu. Bagaimana?" Kurapika mengepalkan tangannya.

" Aku sudah memperingatkanmu.. kau bukan orang yang bisa melindungi orang lain.. kau hanya akan berakhir membuat nyawa orang lain melayang jika kau tak mengikuti anjuranku." Jawab pemuda itu santai. Kurapika tertegun.

 _"kau bukan orang yang bisa melindungi orang lain.. kau hanya akan berakhir membuat nyawa orang lain melayang."_ Perkataan itu terdengar menggema dikepala Kurapika. benarkah? Apa ia memang seperti itu? Mungkin saja.. karena ia tak bisa melindungi sukunya.. dan sekarang ia membuat seseorang sekarat karena melindunginya? Kurapika menatap Kuroro nanar. Melindunginya? Kuroro? untuk apa? Dia musuhnya.. dia memburu Ryodan. Jadi kenapa dia harus melindunginya? Sekarang bagaimana? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Membalas budi?

"ja..ngan dengar me..reka." Ucap Kuroro terbata. Kurapika masih menatap Kuroro. kemudian ia bangkit. Kuroro menatap Kurapika tak percaya. Apa ia semudah itu termakan omongan pemuda didepannya? Tidak mungkin. Itu pasti salah satu kemampuan nennya.

" Ku..rapika!" Panggil Kuroro. Kurapika melangkah keluar dari lingkaran itu. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah Kuroro. Kuroro melebarkan matanya.

" Kau tau Kuroro… aku membencimu.. aku sangat membencimu." Ucapnya. Kuroro masih menatap Kurapika tak percaya. Bukan karena pengakuan benci yang tentu saja sangat kuroro ketahui. Tapi Kurapika berekspresi. Ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. Kurapika mengatakannya dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan, kemarahan, dan kecewa? Belum lagi tangisannya. Untuk siapa rasa kecewa itu? Untuknya? Kenapa disaat seperti ini? bukankah sebelum Kurapika sakitpun mereka beberapa kali bertemu? Dan Kuroro ingat betul ia tak pernah melihat Kurapika mengatakannya dengan ekspresi macam itu.

" Ho~ kau memang cerdas Irina-san.. kemarilah." Pemuda itu merentangkan tangannya hendak menyambut Kurapika. Namun alih-alih Kurapika, ia justru mendapatkan dadanya dihantam benda berat. Ia terpelanting beberapa meter.

" Ugh.. Irina.." Kemudian matanya terbelalak. Kurapika tengah menatapnya marah lengkap dengan scarlet eyesnya. Kemudian tanpa peringatan, ia membiarkan judgement chainnya menembus jantung sang pemuda. Tanpa perjanjian, tanpa tawar menawar. Kurapika membunuhnya. Kemudian dengan tenang, Kurapika mendekati mayat lelaki itu dan berlutut disebelahnya. Matanya menatap pemuda itu dingin.

" Kau mungkin benar.. aku tak bisa melindungi orang terdekatku. Mungkin tak akan bisa. Kalau begitu, apa kau tau bagaimana caranya aku menebus rasa bersalah karena hidup tanpa bisa melindungi mereka? Apa kau tau caranya?" Kurapika kembali menusuk jantung yang sudah tak berfungsi itu.

" Jawab! Kau mengatakan hal itu seakan tau bagimana aku harusnya hidup.. jadi kau pasti tau caranya bukan?" sekali lagi ia menusuk.

" Kenapa kau diam sekarang? Kau tau, hidupku dipenuhi kebingungan. Jawab aku!" Teriaknya. Ia kembali menusukkan rantainya. Ia mengarahkan rantai itu lagi dan kali ini harus terhenti ditengah jalan karena sebuah tangan menahan tangannya.

" selesai, Kurapika. dia sudah tak bisa bernafas lagi." Ujar Kuroro. Nafasnya masih terengah. Kurapika menoleh dan menatapnya dingin. Dingin namun tidak datar. Itu tandanya Kurapika masih berekspresi. Dan Kuroro tau saat ini emosinya tengah mencapai puncak. Karena itu ia berekspresi. Meskipun Kuroro tak yakin ia suka melihat ekspresi Kurapika sekarang.

" Kau.. tau?" Kurapika bertanya. Suaranya serak. " Aku tidak takut dengan kematian sejak hari itu. Hidupku hanya berisikan satu hal. Membunuh kalian. Kalaupun aku tak berhasil, aku yang akan kalian bunuh. Itu tujuanku.. kau tau?" Tanya Kurapika dingin. Kuroro diam tak menjawab. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Kurapika mengangkat tangannya yang dipenuhi cipratan darah dari pemudian didepannya.

" Ha..hahaha… aku membunuh seseorang.. hahaha.. dan orang itu adalah orang yang berhasil melumpuhkan bos genei ryodan. Hahaha.." kurapika tertawa. Kali ini benar-benar tertawa. Kemudian tawanya terhenti. Ia menoleh kearah Kuroro.

" Ne, Kuroro.. aku ingin membunuh.. kau tau?" Ia tersenyum. Kuroro menatap gadis didepannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

" Tentu saja.. kau ingin membunuhku bukan?" Tanya Kuroro. senyum Kurapika lenyap. Membunuh Kuroro? benarkah? Kurapika menunduk.

" Aku.. tak tahan lagi.." Bisik Kurapika.

" Aku membencimu.. aku membenci kalian.." Lirihnya. Kuroro bisa merasakan bahu Kurapika bergetar.

" Kuroro, bunuh aku." Kurapika mengatakannya dengan aliran air mata dan senyuman.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

 **GYAAAA entah entah… maafkan daku yang gagal update cepat ini XD**

 **Saya akan berusaha lebih keras. Semoga masih ada pembaca yang berminat dengan fic aneh saya ini.**

 **Alluka-chan: Hei alluka chan, mana killua?*plak hiks… aku senang kau mereview, nak.. iya saya suka panjang panjang dan bertele-tele memang*plak. Arigatou semangatnya.. hiks.. saya terharu XD**

 **Dan untuk semua, Arigatou atas supportnya. Semoga fic ini menghibur ^^/**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! ^^/**

 **Aduhai saya mendapati sepi nian ya hari ini (?)**

 **Ne,ne.. saya bingung bikin kelanjutannya loh XD*dibakar.**

 **Jadi maafkan daku kalau chapter ini… entahlah hohoho~**

 **Yup seperti biasa hunter x hunter bukan milik saya. Yang ini baru milik saya :D**

 **Nah, happy reading!**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Rukuso**

Kuroro memasukkan barang terakhirnya kedalam fun fun cloth. Sekarang ia hanya tinggal menunggu Kurapika menyelesaikan beres-beresnya. Ia melirik Kurapika yang merapikan tempat tidur dikamar itu dengan datar. Malam sebelumnya, mereka berhasil sampai di kediaman Luna setelah sebelumnya beristirahat selama 5 jam karena beberapa hal. Salah satunya karena keadaan mereka yang tidak memungkinkan. Kurapika yang menangis setelah pertarungan itu, harus kembali tertidur. Dan disaat itulah Kuroro mencoba membuktikan prasangkanya. Ia menggunakan gyo dan menemukan sebuah duri kecil yang tertancap di dahi Kurapika. kuroro tersenyum. Pasti pemuda itu memasangnya saat meracuni Kuroro. Kurapika mengatakan itu semua karena termanipulasi. Tapi dilihat dari cara Kurapika mengucapkannya, kuroro tau itu tidak hanya sekedar menuruti sang master yang mengendalikannya. Itu pasti karena apa yang ia pikirkan. Setidaknya Kuroro kini tau apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu.

" Kuroro, aku sudah selesai." Ujar Kurapika. Kuroro bangkit dari duduknya dan menutup bandit secretnya. Dalam sekejap fun-fun cloth itu lenyap. Kuroro kembali melirik Kurapika.

" Apa?" Tanya Kurapika.

" Kau.. apa kau tidak ingat sesuatu tentang pertarungan kemarin siang?" Tanya Kuroro. Kurapika 'mengernyit'.

" Kenapa aku harus mengingatnya? Melihat kita berdua ada disini dan dalam keadaan selamat, kurasa tidak ada hal yang penting bukan?" Kurapika balik bertanya.

" Bisakah kau menjawab dengan jawaban yang sederhana saja? Kau bisa menjawab iya atau tidak kan?" Ucap Kuroro dingin. Kurapika terdiam kemudian ia menghela nafas.

" Entahlah… semua buram dikepalaku. Aku tidak bisa membedakan mana kenyataan mana mimpi. Dan aku merasa ada sesuatu yang… tak ingin kuingat. Yah, saat ini aku memang tak mengingatnya.." Ujar Kurapika. Kuroro tak mengeluarkan respon apapun terhadap jawaban Kurapika. Mungkin lebih baik saat ini Kurapika tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi.

" Baiklah. Sebaiknya kita cepat berangkat sebelum Luna kembali merengek memohon agar kita tinggal." Ajak Kuroro. Kurapika hanya mengangguk setuju. Setelah berpamitan untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan menukar nomor, Kuroro dan Kurapika meninggalkan Alfheim city. Kini mereka berdua berjalan beriringan.

" Kau masih ingat perjanjian kita bukan?" Kuroro memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Kurapika menoleh.

" Um. Aku akan ikut denganmu sebentar menemui buahmu itu bukan?" Kurapika mengulang syarat dari Kuroro. Kuroro mengangguk.

" Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan?" Tanya Kurapika.

" Yang kurencanakan? Tidak ada yang special." Jawabnya. Kurapika melirik 'kesal' kearah Kuroro.

" ah sou! Bagaimana mungkin itu tidak special? Mengundangku ke markasmu dengan anak buahmu yang akan menyambutku. Ah, aku sudah bisa membayangkan sambutan macam apa yang akan diberikan oleh anak buahmu." Ucap Kurapika. Kuroro tersenyum tipis.

" Hmm.. jadi kau sudah bisa membayangkannya? Mau mengatakannya?" Tawar Kuroro.

" Aku membayangkan Nobunaga dan Feitan sudah akan menungguku dipintu masuk. Lalu Machi akan membuatku.. tunggu. Kenapa aku harus menceritakan ini padamu?" Kurapika merutuk kesal. Kuroro kembali tersenyum.

" tenang saja mereka tak akan sesadis itu kalau bukan aku yang menyuruh." Kuroro mencoba menenangkan Kurapika. Kurapika ' tersenyum mengejek'.

" Wah wah.. kau mau bilang bahwa kau memberi mereka perintah untuk menyambutku dengan penuh senyuman dan menyuguhkan secangkir teh untukku? Baik sekali." Ejek Kurapika. Kuroro mengangkat bahunya.

" Akan kupertimbangkan. Tapi aku baru tau kalau kau sangat ingin diperlakukan seperti itu oleh kami." Kuroro melirik Kurapika. Kurapika mendengus kesal.

" Hell no!" Jawab Kurapika.

" Tapi aku bisa memberi perintah seperti itu kalau kau mau." Tawar Kuroro. Kurapika bergidik pelan.

" Kau baik sekali Kuroro. sungguh. Tapi tidak. aku tidak mau mencari mati dengan minuman beracun yang kalian suguhkan kepadaku." Kali ini Kuroro tertawa kecil.

" Kau terlalu berburuk sangka pada kami, Kuruta. Kau tau kami juga bisa menjadi baik jika kami ingin atau lebih tepatnya jika aku ingin." Jawab kuroro. kemudian ia memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku mantelnya.

" Hahahaha.. aku ingin menyaksikan momen langka itu. Apa sudah ada orang yang berhasil mendapat pelayanan – tanpa maksud untuk dibunuh- dengan baik dari kalian." Ujar kurapika ragu.

" Kau meremehkan kami. Tentu saja ada." Jawabnya. Kurapika 'melebarkan matanya'

" Oh ya? Siapa orang beruntung itu?" Tanya Kurapika penasaran. Kuroro nampak berfikir sejenak.

" saa… kau tidak mengenalnya." Jawab Kuroro. Kurapika menghela nafas pelan.

" apa itu penting? Mungkin lain kali aku bisa menemuinya dan meminta saran agar bisa menemui kalian dengan sambutan yang baik."

" Ya.. dank au yang akan menyerang kami dari belakang. Percayalah Kurapika, itu tidak akan terjadi. Tidak setelah kau membunuh Uvo dan Paku." Kurapika mendengus.

" Aku hanya membayar hutang, kau tau? Aku dan kalian berbeda." Gumam Kurapika. namun kuroro bisa mendengarnya jelas.

" Apa yang berbeda dari 'membunuh'?" Tanya Kuroro.

" Jelas berbeda. Membunuh itu sendiri tidak selalu berarti membunuh, Kuroro."

" Hmm.. lanjutkan." Ujar kuroro.

" Kalau kau dalam keadaan terdesak dan kau harus melindungi dirimu misalnya. Sedangkan cara yang tersisa hanya dengan membunuh." Kuroro mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

" Tapi tetap saja itu namanya membunuh bukan?" Tanya Kuroro lagi. Kurapika terdiam.

" Yah kurasa kita tak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan istilah membunuhnya. Tapi alasan itu terjadi juga merupakan hal yang sangat penting."

" Apa alasan bisa sepenting itu?" Kurapika 'menatap kuroro tajam'

" Tentu saja. Kalau kau tanya alasanku membunuh Uvo dan paku, jelas ada dua alasan berbeda." Jelas Kurapika.

" dua alasan? Aku baru tahu itu." Kuroro mengangkat alisnya. " Apa saja?" Imbuhnya.

"Paku jelas-jelas aku tidak benar-benar membunuhnya. Ia mati karena ia yang memilihnya. Aku sudah memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk hidup. Meskipun dengan syarat pastinya. Uvo.. itu muncul semata-mata karena dendam. Tentu saja untuk membayar hutang. Dan menurutku itu saja masih tidak sebanding dengan apa yang kalian ambil dariku. Kalau boleh kutebak mungkin kalian melawan sukuku tanpa kesulitan sama sekali." Kuroro menggelengkan kepalanya.

" tidak.. kau salah. Ada beberapa orang yang berusha melawan." Jawab kuroro.

 _" Tentu saja! Melawan pasti akan dilakukan. Yang jadi masalah adalah perbedaan kekuatan."_ Batin Kurapika.

" Dan aku ingat ketua suku dengan beberapa orang dewasa sangat gencar melawan kami." Kuroro menerawang. Mengingat hari laknat itu.

" Yah.. itu pasti, Kuroro." Jawab kurapika lirih. Ia ingin sekali mengetahui apa yang orang tuanya lakukan saat itu. Ia ingin tau bagaimana ketua suku dan pairo harus menghadapinya. Ia ingin tau.

" ah, benar.. kau bisa selamat dari serangan kami saat itu. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai kau bisa selamat?" Tanya Kuroro. Kurapika menoleh menatap Kuroro yang sama sekali tak menatapnya.

" Aku tidak ada disana." Jawab Kurapika singkat.

" Hmm? kau pergi keluar wilayah? Kupikir suku Kuruta tidak mengizinkan siapapun keluar wilayah. Dan lagi kau pasti masih anak ingusan saat itu. Berapa umurmu?" Tanya Kuroro. Kurapika mendengus.

" Umur tidak menentukan kemampuan. Selama kau bisa lulus tes kau akan bisa keluar wilayah." Ujar kurapika.

" Jadi begitu.. " Kuroro mengangguk mengerti diam-diam ia melirik surai pirang disebelahnya. Dia lulus tes untuk keluar wilayah diumur sekecil itu? Ia memuji Kurapika diam-diam.

" Lalu, kau itu sebenarnya perempuan atau laki-laki?" Tanya Kuroro. Kurapika menoleh.

" Kau masih menanyakan itu? Bukankah sudah kujelaskan, aku perempuan." Jawab kurapika.

" Ya.. saat ini perempuan. Tapi mengingat kau bisa dengan mudahnya menjadi laki-laki, aku meragukannya. Katakana, apa itu kemampuanmu?" Tanya Kuroro. Kurapika menghela nafas.

" Aku perempuan. Dan aku menjadi laki-laki karena suatu hal." Jawab Kurapika.

" Karena?" Kuroro menatap Kurapika. Kurapika memilih untuk tak menggubrisnya.

" Karena?" Ulang Kuroro.

" Argh.. baiklah! Kau selalu mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan bukan?" Erang Kurapika frustasi.

" Bertaruhlah untuk itu." Jawab Kuroro dengan senyuman mengejek.

" Itu hanya nen. Nen ibuku." Jawab Kurapika.

" hmm? kupikir ibumu sudah.."

" Ya.. kalian sudah membunuhnya tentu saja. Dia memberikan sebagian nennya padaku dan mengajarkanku bagaimana cara menggunakannya." Jawab Kurapika.

" hmm.. maksudmu ibumu juga suka menyamar?" tanya Kuroro. Kurapika 'menatap sengit'.

" Tidak. ini hanya kemampuan transfigurasi sebenarnya. Biasanya ibuku akan menggunakannya untuk berubah menjadi hewan yang ia mau. Tapi..aku memutuskan untuk mencoba yang lain." Jawab Kurapika. Kuroro mengangguk-angguk paham.

" Dan aku bertanya lagi. Siapa orang yang akan mendapatkan kehormatan darimu?" Tanya kurapika.

" Kau sepertinya sangat tertarik untuk membuatku memperhatikanmu ya?" Kuroro balas bertanya.

" Kau boleh bermimpi. Sekarang jawab aku." Tuntut Kurapika. Kuroro tersenyum.

" Kau juga selalu mendapat apa yang kau inginkan." Ujarnya kemudian ia menoleh kearah lain.

" Dia hanya orang biasa. Tidak terkenal dan tidak penting sekarang." Ujar Kuroro.

" Kemana ia sekarang?" Tanya Kurapika. kuroro menatap Kurapika.

" Ia sudah mati." Jawab Kuroro.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

" Ia sudah mati." Kurapika bisa mendengar sebersit kepahitan dalam suara Kuroro. Kurapika menatap sosok hitam didepannya. Kuroro juga bisa merasa kehilangan seperti itu? Maksud kurapika, Kuroro tak pernah membicarakan Uvo dan Paku dengan ekspresi dan nada seperti ini sebelumnya. Kurapika menelan ldah dan menunduk.

" Maaf.." Gumam Kurapika. Kuroro menoleh.

" Untuk?" tanya kuroro.

" Kau harus mengingat hal yang tak ingin kau ingat." Jawab kurapika. kuroro terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum.

" Kau masih bisa sebaik ini pada orang yang sudah membunuh klanmu? Bagaimana mungkin orang sepertimu bisa membunuh Uvo?"

" aku hanya akan membunuh kalian. Itu saja. Selain itu, aku tidak akan membunuh siapapun." Jawab Kurapika.

" Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja sekarang?" Tawar Kuroro. Kurapika mengangkat bahunya.

" Berhenti memberiku penawaran atau kau akan menyesal." Jawabnya. Kuroro mengangkat alisnya dan menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian ia melangkah mendekati Kurapika.

" Aku serius. Kenapa kita tidak melanjutkan pertarungan tempo hari? Mungkin kalau kau beruntung, kau bisa membunuhku?" Kuroro mendekatkan wajahnya kearah kurapika. Kurapika melompat mundur.

" Kuroro, jangan bercanda." Protes Kurapika.

" Aku sudah bilang aku serius." Jawab kuroro.

" Aku tidak seperti kalian yang mengenyahkan orang seenaknya." Tolak Kurapika. Kuroro menatap gadis pirang yang kini berjalan didepannya.

" Hei, Kurapika." Kuroro memanggil. Kurapika tak menggubris panggilannya. Gadis itu bahkan tidak menoleh sedikitpun.

 _" Aku tidak takut dengan kematian sejak hari itu. Hidupku hanya berisikan satu hal. Membunuh kalian. Kalaupun aku tak berhasil, aku yang akan kalian bunuh. Itu tujuanku.. kau tau?"_ entah kenapa perkataan Kurapika waktu itu kembali melintas. Apa benar itu yang dipikirkan gadis ini?

" dalam perjalanan nanti, kita akan melewati Rukuso. Kau.. mau mapir?" Kali ini Kurapika menoleh. Kalau saja Kurapika bisa berekspresi, mungkin Kurapika akan terlihat terkejut dan heran diwaktu yang bersamaan. sungguh Kuroro ingin tahu bagaimana ekspresi Kurapika saat ini.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Mereka melangkah melewati semak belukar hingga akhirnya menemui jalan setapak yang sangat Kurapika kenal. Kurapika berjalan pelan. Ia berjalan didepan Kuroro sambil menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Kemudian langkah mereka terhenti saat sampai didepan sebuah rumah. Rumah-rumah itu sudah tak terawatt. Perlahan Kurapika mendorong pintu rumah itu. Suara berderit terdengar nyaring. Gelap.

" Kurasa, lebih baik mala mini kita bermalam disini, kurapika." Usul Kuroro. Kurapika tak bergeming. Ia melangkah masuk kedalam rumah itu. Kuroro memperhatikan gadis itu. Kemudian ia memuskan untuk mengikuti gadis itu. Setelah melihat sekeliling, Kuroro menemukan lampu yang masih bisa digunakan. Ia menyalakannya sehingga ruangan itu nampak gelap. Sepertinya ini adalah ruang tamu. Bisa dilihat dari interior dan namun masih bisa dihuni. Tidak seperti rumah-rumah lain yang rata-rata sudah hangus terbakar.

" Kurapika?" kuroro mencari gadis pirang itu dan menemukannya tengah menatap sebuah lukisan. Kuroro memperhatikan lukisan itu. Lukisan seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang tengah berada dalam gendongan seorang pria. Serta seorang wanita yang berdiri disebelahnya tengah tertawa. Kuroro akhirnya menyadari dimana ia sekarang menginjakkan kakinya. Ini adalah rumahnya. Rumah Kurapika. yang entah mengapa tidak nampak rusak. Sepertinya anak buahnya tidak merusak rumah ini sedikitpun. Kuroro mendekati gadisyang kini meraba lukisan didepannya. Meraba wajah yang Kuroro duga adalah orang tuanya. Kuroro memutuskan untuk menahan langkahnya. Ia ingin memperhatikan gadis itu lebih lama lagi. Kemudian Kurapika menempelkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Senyum yang asli. Namun senyum itu amat menyedihkan. Kurapika menutup matanya dan sebutir air mata lolos dari matanya.

" Tadaima.. " Bisik Kurapika. Kuroro membeku. Entah kenapa adegan didepannya mampu menembus pertahanannya. Kuroro seakan bisa melihat bayangan kedua orang tua Kurapika tengah memeluk anak gadis satu-satunya itu. Kuroro bukanlah orang yang akan dengan mudah tersentuh dengan adegan melankolis semacam itu. Apalagi Kuroro tak pernah merasakan seperti apa keluarga itu. Tapi melihat kurapika, Kuroro seperti merasakan sesuatu. Seakan ia ikut menanggung segala rindu yang ditampung Kurapika. Perlahan Kuroro maju mendekat. Ia tidak tau kenapa tapi ia mengangkat kedua tangannya. Memegang sisi kanan wajah Kurapika yang mungil. Kuroro bisa melihat kedua mata dengan cahaya scarlet yang basah dengan air mata. Kuroro melihat refleksi dirinya yang berwarna merah di bola mata Kurapika. kemudian tanpa bisa ia cegah, Kuroro memeluk sosok Kurapika dan berbisik lirih ditelinganya.

" Gomennasai."

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Kurapika membuka matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia sadar sepenuhnya. Kurapika mencoba duduk dan memandang sekeliling. Kamarnya. Ia berada dikamarnya sendiri. Kamar yang ia tinggali beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kurapika meraba permukaan kasur. Ia tersenyum kecil. Ia bisa merasakan sentuhan ibunya disana. Kemudian matanya tertumpuk pada meja kecil disudut ruangan. Bukan, bukan mejanya yang menarik perhatian Kurapika. tapi sosok yang bersandar dimeja itu. Kuroro nampak terlelap. Kurapika menatap laki-laki itu sejenak. Hati kecilnya berteriak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Kurapika. ia kembali ke Rukuso dengan orang yang telah menghancurkan tempat itu? Dan ia – secara tidak langsung- mengizinkan laki-laki itu bermalam dirumahnya. Kurapika menghela nafas dan menyingkap selimutnya. Kemudian Kurapika meraih selimut ditangannya dan perlahan menyelimuti Kuroro. perlahan Kurapika meraih rompi sukunya dan memakainya. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Kuroro. Kurapika menghela nafas pelan. Ia kini benar-benar bingung. Ia bukan tidak sadar tentang kondisi tubuhnya. Ia sadar akhir-akhir ini ia merasa sangat lemah. Ia merasa sangat mudah lelah. Ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya. Ia tahu itu. Kurapika memeluk lengannya. Dingin. Kurapika terpatung. Ia berada di depan hamparan papan kayu yang dijadikan pasak. Kurapika menangkupkan kedua tangannya seakan tengah berdoa.

" Tadaima.. minna-san.." Ucap kurapika lirih.

" Aku.. kembali.. aku.." Kurapika tak menemukan kalimat yang tepat. Ia menatap pasak-pasak kayu yang ia buat untuk menandai kuburan anggota sukunya. Kurapika menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya.

" Aku tidak membawa kabar gembira apapun untuk kalian. Aku.. aku belum berhasil mengumpulkan semua mata kalian." Kurapika tersenyum getir.

" Aku.. aku belum membunuh seluruh anggota ryodan seperti sumpahku hari itu. Hari dimana aku mengubur kalian." Kurapika membuat laporannya.

" Aku.. aku kebingungan.." Kurapika mengangkat wajahnya yang dipenuhi air mata.

" Mungkin saat itu aku tak perlu keras kepala untuk pergi ke dunia luar. Mungkin kalau itu terjadi, aku aka nada disini bersama kalian." Hening sejenak. Hanya terdengar suara jangkrik.

" aku.. aku membawanya bersamaku. Kalian tau? Pemimpin ryodan. Apa.. kalian marah?" Suara Kurapika gemetar. Kemudian ia berlutut.

" Aku menyesal aku tak ada disini malam itu. Dan.. maafkan aku.. aku tidak tau.. apakah aku akan sanggup membunuhnya atau tidak." gumam Kurapika. kemudian ia menatap hamparan pasak didepannya.

" Andai.. andai aku tak bisa mebalaskan kematian kalian.. apa kalian mau memaafkanku?" Tanya Kurapika lirih. Kurapika mulai terisak saat ia melihat sebuah cahaya kecil kehijauan berterbangan kearahnya. Kurapikamengangkat wajahnya. Air mata masih mengalir dikedua pipinya. Wajah pucat itu kini disinari cahaya puluhan kunang-kunang. Dan dibalik pohon, kuroro tersenyum.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

\- **TBC**

 **Ah maaf kalau lambat ^^/**

 **Alluka: iya semoga saja yang nulis bikin mereka sadar*plak**

 **Macherry: hyaaaa itu jurus yang sangat ampuh sebenarnya XD. Tapi Kuroro ga baik gitu nak :p**

 **Terror bird: Kurapika tak akan menyerahkan dirinya selain pada Kuroro*plak Arigatou ^^/**

 **And last, thanks for review.. jangan lupa mampir lagi ya**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nyaaaa, saya lupa sama fic ini*digampar.**

 **Hiks, sepi yah disini XD**

 **Karena itu kita langsung saja menikmati ceritanya :D**

 **Hajimari-hajimari!**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Tujuan**

Kunjungan ke Rukuso terasa amat cepat bagi Kurapika. tapi Ia sendiri tau bahwa tidak ada gunanya berlama-lama disana. Karena itulah sekarang ia berdiri disamping Kuroro Lucilfer sambil menatap matahari terbenam diatas sebuah kapal. Kuroro melirik gadis disebelahnya. Meskipun Kuroro tidak bisa melihat ekspresi sebenarnya, ia bisa merasakan bahwa gadis itu sangat tenang sekarang. Kurapika memang biasanya terlihat tenang. Tapi jika saat sekapal dengan beberapa anggota Ryodan dan dia masih setenang itu, itu baru berita besar. Bahkan Kuroro tidak bisa menemukan sedikitpun Bloodlust dari gadis disampingnya. Diperhatikan wajah gadis disampingnya yang nampak sedikit lebih tirus dari sebelumnya.

" Kurapika, kapan terakhir kali kau makan?" Tanya Kuroro. kurapika tak menoleh. Ia sibuk memperhatikan air laut berwarna sedikit jingga dibawahnya.

" Tadi siang." Jawab Kurapika pelan. Kuroro menghela nafas samar. Tadi siang versi Kurapika jelas bukan tadi siang yang sebenarnya. Gadis ini mulai memiliki daya ingat yang buruk. Kuroro menarik tangan Kurapika yang terasa sangat mungil ditangannya.

" Kuroro! kita mau kemana?" Protes Kurapika. Kuroro menoleh.

" Makan." Jawab Kuroro. Kurapika 'menatap heran' pada sosok hitam didepannya.

" Tapi kita baru saja makan siang bukan?"

" aku, iya. Kau belum." Kuroro berucap.

" Kuroro, kalau kau memang masih ingin makan, kau bisa makan sendiri bukan? Kalau kau memang ingin ditemani, kau bisa mengajak anggota-anggotamu itu." Ucap Kurapika.

" Dan membiarkanmu sendirian sedangkan mereka sepertinya akan dengan senang hati memutilasimu? Tidak." Jawab kuroro. Kurapika menghentikan langkahnya yang otomatis membuat Kuroro berhenti melangkah.

" Itu akan lebih mudah." Lirih Kurapika.

" Hah?" Kuroro tidak mendengar gumaman Kurapika.

" mm.. tidak penting." Jawab Kurapika. Kuroro menatap datar gadis pirang itu dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

" Berapa lama sampai kita tiba di Yorkshin?" Tanya Kurapika.

" Mungkin besok pagi." Jawab Kuroro singkat. Keduanya berjalan dalam diam. Kuroro membuka pintu menuju restoran dikapal itu. kemudian setelah menyuruh Kurapika duduk dikursi dekat jendela, Kuroro melambaikan tangan untuk memesan. Pelayan datang dan menjulurkan menu.

" Kau mau memilih atau kupilihkan?" Tanya Kuroro.

" Kuroro, aku sedang tak berniat makan. Sungguh!" Ucap Kurapika.

" Tidak. kau berada dikapal ini karena aku. Jadi setidaknya kau harus menurutiku sekarang." Tolak Kuroro. Kurapika menghela nafas lelah. Jadi sekarang dia bosnya?

" Kau saja yang pilihkan. Makanan apapun terserah." Jawab Kurapika akhirnya. _" Toh aku tak akan menghabiskannya."_ Pikir Kurapika. Kuroro memesankan makanan untuk Kurapika. setelah berterimakasih kepada sang pelayan, Kuroro menoleh dan menatap Kurapika.

" Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Kuroro. Kurapika mengangkat bahunya.

" entahlah. Aku sedang berfikir apa kira-kira isi surat wasiat yang harus kutinggalkan dan bagaimana aku bisa memberikannya kepada teman-temanku." Jawab Kurapika. Kuroro tersenyum kecil.

" Tenang saja, anak buahku bisa mengantarkannya untukmu kalau kau mau." Jawab Kuroro.

" Jadi kau memang berniat membunuhku?" Tanya Kurapika.

" Entahlah. Mungkin anak buahku sangat berniat." Kurapika mendengus. Dalam hati Kuroro bersyukur Machi, shalnark dan Bonolenov sedang tidak sibuk sehingga bisa menemuinya. Dia tidak ingin terpaksa mengajak Feitan, Phinks atau Nobunaga.

" Ne, Kuroro.." Panggil Kurapika. Kuroro menatap manik biru itu.

" Aku.. tidak sedang baik-baik saja, bukan?"

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

 _" Aku.. tidak sedang baik-baik saja, bukan?"_

Kalimat sederhana itu membuat Kuroro terdiam. Jadi gadis ini tau? Kuroro menghela nafas pelan.

" Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Kuroro. Kurapika 'tersenyum'.

" Hanya memperhatikan kebiasaanku dan kebiasaanmu. Sesederhana itu." Jawab kurapika. Kuroro mengangkat alisnya. Kebiasaanya dan kurapika? apa itu berhubungan?

" Aku selalu tidak ingat apa yang terjadi ketika aku bangun tidur. Bahkan aku merasa kebingungan dengan waktu yang berjalan. Terkadang aku baru saja bangun dipagi hari lalu kemudian aku terbangun begitu saja di sore hari." Kurapika menopang dagunya. Matanya menatap hamparan lautan jingga.

" Dan kau.. kau selalu cerewet menanyakan apakah aku mengingat sesuatu atau kapan terakhir kali aku makan." Lanjut Kurapika. Kuroro tersenyum kecil saat mendengar kalimat ini. cerewet?

" Jadi, Kuroro Lucilfer, bisakah kau katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku?" Pinta Kurapika. Kuroro menatap manik biru itu. meski tak berekspresi, Kuroro bisa melihat kesungguhan berkilat-kilat dimanik azure itu.

" aku akan mengatakannya kalau kau memakan makananmu sampai habis." Jawab Kuroro enteng. Dalam hati Kurapika ingin mendorong Kuroro sampai kelaut!

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Kurapika berdiri di dek kapal. Ia mencengkram pembatas besi yang dingin akibat udara malam. Malam itu cerah. Kurapika menatap bulan purnama yang bulat sempurna diatas sana. Bersinar paling terang diantara cahaya-cahaya kecil milik para bintang. Jika pemandangan itu diibaratkan dengan kehidupannya, yang manakah dirinya? Bulan itu? atau bintang-bintang kecil yang berkelap-kerlip?

" hh.." Kurapika menghela nafas. Tidak.. dia tidak akan memilih keduanya. Kalaupun ada dia mungkin hanya gumpalan awan yang tak nampak dimalam hari. Dia adalah manusia terkutuk. Bagaimana tidak? sejak kecil ibunya selalu mengajarkan arti memaafkan, arti perdamaian, tentang tidak baiknya perasaan mendendam, marah dan sebagainya. Karena itulah suku Kuruta mendapatkan mata merah untuk peringatan. Bahwa setiap emosipun bersinar dengan cara berbeda. Pernah suatu kali Kurapika pulang dalam keadaan marah besar karena ketua suku meledeknya tidak akan bisa melewati tes keluar desa. Ibu Kurapika langsung menariknya dan mengajaknya berdiri didepan cermin. Menunjukkan kepadanya bahwa merah karena kemarahan itu benar-benar merah yang buruk. Ia masih ingat warna itu. Kurapika 'tersenyum kecil'. Ia tak tau bagaimana ia akan berhadapan dengan ibunya jika dirinya dipenuhi dengan dendam seperti itu. Kurapika memeluk lengannya. Mencoba mengurangi rasa dingin ditubuhnya. Sore tadi ia sudah mendengar penuturan Kuroro. ya, seperti yang ia duga, ia benar-benar tidak baik-baik saja. Entahlah.. Kurapika bingung dengan penjelasan-penjelasan itu. yang pasti, dia tidak bisa dibilang beruntung karena penyakit itu. kemudian matanya menerawang. Dia sakit. Dia bersama Kuroro selama ini. Kuroro yang mencarikan mata merah untuknya. Apakah itu berarti.. Kuroro ingin membantunya untuk sembuh? Kurapika ingin tertawa. Ya, dia ingin menertawakan dirinya. Ia ingin mengejek dirinya sendiri. Musuh besarnya tengah membantunya sembuh! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kurapika mengeratkan pegangannya pada pembatas itu. kemudian ia merasa matanya memberat. Dan tanpa bisa ia cegah, ia terlelap tanpa memikirkan dimana dia terlelap.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

" Danchou sepertinya sedang sangat serius." Gumam Shalnark. Machi menatap danchounya datar.

" Danchou selalu serius, Shalnark." Machi mencoba mengingatkan. Shalnark menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Tapi tidak selalu berwajah seperti itu bukan?" Bantah Shalnark. Kemudian ketiga anggota Ryodan itu memperhatikan wajah danchounya.

" Kau fikir Kuruta itu melakukan sesuatu padanya? Kau tau, seperti rantai perjanjian lagi?" Tanya Shalnark. Pandangannya tetap kearah sang danchou.

" hmm.. entahlah shal. Tapi aku tidak menangkap hal yang seperti itu sejak kita bertemu dengan Kurapika. sepertinya keduanya baik-baik saja."

" Kecuali ekspresi menggelikan dari gadis itu, mungkin." Timpal Bonolenov. Ketiganya mengangguk setuju.

" Jadi, bagaimana dengan instingmu, Machi?" tanya Shalnark. Machi mengangkat bahunya. Dalam hati sebnarnya ia punya insting yang kuat tentang apa yang terjadi diantara danchounya dan Kurapika. Tapi ia tau jika ia mengatakannya sekarang, ia bisa saja merusak semuanya.

" Entahlah Shal. Biaran Danchou yang memutuskan. Sedikit tindakan dari kita bisa merusak sesuatu yang berharga itu. jadi berhentilah ikut campur dengan masalah ini. percayakan saja kepada Danchou." Jawab Machi.

" huh?" Shalnark menatap Machi dengan tatapan bingung.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Kuroro menatap halaman bukunya dengan tatapan yang tidak terfokus disana. Halaman itu tidak terbuka selama 30 menit terakhir. Matanya memang menatap dan diam dihalaman itu. namun apa yang ada dipikirannya bukanlah isi buku tersebut. Percakapannya dengan Kurapika masih terekam jelas diingatannya

 _" Nah, aku sudah menghabiskan makananku. Jadi, kurasa sekarang giliranmu bercerita." Kurapika meletakkan garpunya diataspiring dan menatap Kuroro. Kuroro tersenyum kecil._

 _" Jadi apa yang ingin kau tau, Kuruta?"_

 _" Semuanya. Semua yang kau ketahui tentang sesuatu yang salah denganku." Jawab Kurapika. Kuroro menghela nafas._

 _" baiklah.. darimana harus kuceritakan? Hmm.." Kuroro nampak berfikir. Kemudian ia mulai bercerita. Tentang bagaimana dan sejak kapan Kurapika menjadi boneka hidup tanpa ekspresi, bagaimana Kurapika melupakan hal-hal sederhana seperti jam makannya setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, bagaimana Kurapika dengan seringnya tertidur secara tiba-tiba, dan bagaimana Kurapika akan bereaksi jika sesuatu itu benar-benar membuat emosinya berada dipuncaknya. Kurapika mendengarkan dengan tenang. Setidaknya itu yang Kuroro perkirakan. Menebak tanpa tau apa yang diekspresikan itu sulit bukan?_

 _" Souk a… jadi, kau menyembunyikan hal ini dariku?" Tuduh Kurapika. Kuroro mengernyit samar._

 _" Tidak juga. Kau tidak bertanya. Jadi aku tidak menjawab." Kuroro membela diri._

 _"Hei, Kuroro Lucilfer.. kenapa kau menyelidiki itu semua? Maksudku, kau tak perlu repot-repot mencaritau cara menyembuhkanku, kau tau.. kita bukan.. teman." Kurapika 'tersenyum'. Kuroro menatap gadis pirang didepannya datar. Ia tidak tau bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan ini. dalam hati Kuroro mengeluh. Kenapa Kurapika selalu membuatnya kesulitan menjawab pertanyaan semacam itu?_

 _" Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin." Jawabnya. Kurapika menegakkan punggungnya._

 _" Maaf?"_

 _" Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin melakukannya, Kurapika Kuruta. Dan aku tak perlu alasan lain." Jawab Kuroro. keduanya terdiam sejenak._

 _" Kuroro.. kenapa kau mempersulit semuanya?" gumam Kurapika. cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Kuroro. Kuroro mengangkat alis ketika kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Kurapika. Kurapika mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menatap dalam ke manik hitam milik Kuroro._

 _" Kau membuat segala sesuatu menjadi rumit. Dari awal hubungan kita adalah musuh. Tak keluar dari sana sedikitpun. Dan dengan apa yang kau lakukan, itu membuat segalanya berubah." Kurapika terdiam sejenak._

 _" Bukankah akan lebih mudah jika kita tetap seperti dulu? Aku membencimu dan kau membenciku. Kita saling mengejar untuk membunuh satu sama lain. Aku sendiri dan kau bersama anggotamu. Bukankah akan lebih mudah untuk kalian? Juga untukku."_

Kuroro akhirnya memilih menutup buku ditangannya. Percakapan tadi bukanlah percakapan wajar bagi Kuroro. maksudnya, semua perkataan Kurapikalah yang tidak wajar. Kenapa dia justru terlihat kecewa dengan apa yang dilakukan Kuroro? kenapa Kurapika justru membicarakan aksi kejar mengejar mereka selama ini menjadi sesuatu yang terdengar _Kurapika hanya akan berakhir ditangan Ryodan._ Bukan _Kurapika yang akan mengakhiri ryodan_ seperti biasanya? Gadis itu benar-benar berbeda sekarang. Sejak peristiwa penyerangan tak terduga setelah mereka mencuri mata merah di mansion Vincent tempo hari.. sejak Kurapika mengatakan dan memohon agar Kuroro membunuhnya, semua menjadi sulit bagi Kuroro. jujur saja.. bagi Kuroro, Kurapika sudah bukan lagi seorang target. Selama perjalanan mereka, Kuroro hanya tahu satu hal. Kurapika adalah orang yang harus Kuroro lindungi. Kuroro mengusap wajahnya. Kuroro tidak bodoh. Dia tau pasti apa yang dia rasakan. Dan dia tau ini bisa membuat perpecahan kapan saja. Kuroro menghela nafas berat dan memutuskan mencari udara diluar ruangan. Ia berjalan kearah dek kapal dan melihat gadis yang mengacaukan pikirannya dari tadi Kurapika nampak menunduk. Entah apa yang dicari gadis itu di hamparan air laut dibawahnya. Kuroro baru saja akan memanggilnya saat matanya melebar secara tiba-tiba. Tubuh Kurapika nampak terkulai dan posisinya membuat tubuh mungil itu melewati pembatas.

 **BYUR**

Dan Kuroro dengan segera berlari.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Dingin. Kurapika tidak tau apa itu.. apa yang menyentuh kulitnya. Ia hanya merasakan sesuatu: dingin. Ia merasa pasokan udara ditubuhnya menipis. Hey, apa dia akan mati? Tunggu, kenapa ia harus mati? Maksudnya, apa yang terjadi? Apa Kuroro membunuhnya? Atau salah satu anggotanya itu? tapi kenapa rasanya sedingin ini? ah, ia ingat.. bukankah ia tengah ada di dek kapal? Tapi Kurapika ingat dia memakai pakaian hangatnya. Apa cuaca memang sedang suka berubah seenaknya? Tapi Kurapika suka.. ini terasa menyenangkan. Sensasi dingin dan hening.. Kurapika tak ingin pergi.. Kurapika ingin tetap seperti ini..

 _Pika.._

Tidak.. dia masih ingin ketenangan..

 _" Kurapika!"_

Dan mata itu kembali terbuka.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Kuroro berlari mendekati pembatas dan tanpa berfikir dua kali, Kuroro melompat untuk menyusul tubuh Kurapika yang sudah tak terlihat.

BYUR

Dingin. Lautan dimalam hari memang dingin. Tunggu.. Kurapika masih membuka matanya? Kuroro mengira Kurapika tertidur. Tapi.. Kurapika menatapnya tersenyum. Tunggu.. dia berekspresi. Apa itu artinya hal ini membuatnya bahagia. Apa itu artinya hal yang sangat ia inginkan sekarang adalah..

Kematian?

Tidak! itu bukan hal yang akan terjadi. Kuroro meraih tangan Kurapika dan menariknya kepermukaan. Ia bisa merasakan seutas benang di pakaiannya. Ia tersenyum kecil. Anak buahnya memang bergerak cepat. Kuroro menarik benang itu. dan kemudian, ia tertarik dan mendarat di atas kapal. Tempat Machi, Shalnark dan Bonolenov menunggu. Kuroro meletakkan Kurapika dan mulai memeriksa keadaannya.

" kalian, cari baju hangat, handuk, dan minuman hangat." Perintah Kuroro datar. Ketiganya mengangguk dan segera pergi mencari barang- barang tersebut. Kuroro menangkup wajah Kurapika. dingin. Kemudian ia segera melakukan CPR untuk Kurapika. Kuroro mengangkat sedikit wajah Kurapika dan memberikan nafasnya untuk Kurapika. mencoba sebisa mungkin agar kehidupan kembali kepada gadis didepannya. beberapa saat kemudian, Kurapika terbatuk dan memuntahkan air dari tubuhnya.

" Kurapika.." Panggil Kuroro. Kurapika nampak masih tak focus dengan sekitarnya.

" Kurapika!" Kali ini panggilan itu agak keras. Kurapika membuka mata sepenuhnya. Menatap sekelilingnya datar. Ia masih belum mencerna seutuhnya saat Kuroro menariknya dan memeluknya erat. Memberikan kehangatan pada tubuh Kurapika yang sudah cukup kedinginan.

" jangan sekali-kali kau berani melakukannya lagi!" suara Kuroro bergetar. Kurapika tak bisa menangkap apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan laki-laki itu. tapientah kenapa kurapika suka mendengarnya. Mendengar nada tak suka yang terselip disana membuat Kurapika menggigit bibirnya. Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah, Kurapika mulai terisak dan menggenggam pakaian Kuroro erat.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Kurapika terbangun saat langit masih gelap. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kemudian menyadari bahwa tangannya terasa hangat. Kurapika melirik kearah tangan kanannya dan memerah saat melihat apa yang terjadi. Kuroro disana. Tengah tertidur sambil menggenggam tangannya. Tunggu! Apa yang orang ini lakukan? Kurapika sudah akan mengeluarkan rantainya untuk membangunkan Kuroro saat laki-laki itu membuka matanya.

" ah, kau sudah bangun." Ucapnya. Kemudian laki-laki itu berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Melepaskan tautan tangannya. Kurapika menatap punggung Kuroro diam. Juga kecewa..

" Sou.. sebentar lagi kita sampai. Apa kau ingin membereskan barang-barangmu sendiri atau kusuruh Machi melakukannya untukmu?" Tanya Kuroro. Kurapika terdiam.

" Tidak. akan kulakukan sendiri." Jawabnya. Kuroro mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian ia berlalu dari hadapan Kurapika. Kurapika mengangkat tangannya yang sempat digenggam Kuroro. dan ia 'tersenyum' disana.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Kurapika mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali melihat sebuah masion didepannya. tunggu, Kuroro pasti bercanda kan? ini markas para Ryodan? Ia ingin tertawa. Selama ini Kurapika mengira para Ryodan akan berkumpul di bangunan tua tak terpakai dan usang. Penuh sarang laba-laba ( mungkin karena mereka suka laba-laba?) dan kusam.

" Kau.. tidak masalah jika harus menemui anggotaku bukan?" Tanya Kuroro. Kurapika menoleh.

" Tidak. bukan masalah besar." Jawabnya tenang. Kuroro tersenyum kecil dan melangkah didepannya. kemudian ia membukakan pintu dan mengisyaratkan agar Kurapika masuk kedalamnya. Kurapika masuk setelah mengucapkan permisi ( Ia tau itu adalah markas musuhnya, tapi dia adalah gadis penuh sopan santun.).

" Wah..wah… ternyata tamu special kita ini benar-benar special." Sebuah suara terdengar dilantai dua. Kurapika menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat Nobunaga berdiri disana. Kemudian dalam waktu 3 detik Kurapika bisa melihat Phinks dan Nobunaga berdiri didepannya. wajah mereka sudah bagaikan predator yang kelaparan dan melihat mangsanya.

" danchou, oleh-olehmu kali ini benar-benar menarik." Ucap Phinks. Dibelakang Kuroro, Machi memutar bola matanya. Sedangkan Shalnark berusaha menahan tawa dengan senyumannya. Bonolenov? Jangan tanyakan dia karena taka da yang tau bagaimana ekspresinya. Kuroro hanya menatap anak buahnya datar. Dalam hati dia ingin memindahkan anak buahnya itu ke tempat lain. Tapi pelayaran dadakan itu juga terjadi agar Kurapika bisa segera sembuh. Kuroro hanya memberitahu tentang Kurapika kepada Shalnark. Dan mempercayakan Shalnark untuk mengajak dua orang dari anggotanya untuk menemaninya dalam misi penjemputan.

" Nah, Danchou.. apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan kusari aru sialan ini?" Phinks sudah memutar lengannya. Kuroro meliriknya sekilas.

" Sou.. aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian."

" Dengan senang hati, Danchou. Kau ingin agar Kusari aru memasuki camp penyiksaan Feitan lebih dulu?" Tawar Phinks. Diatas sana, Feitan sudah akan bersiap mengasah payung kesayangannya.

" Tidak, aku akan membunuhnya, danchou!" Nobunaga meminta izin. Kuroro berjalan masuk diikuti oleh Kurapika. keduanya lantas duduk di sofa.

" danchou, apa yang.."

" Kalian berdua." Suara Kuroro terdengar tenang. Kedua makhluk itu menyeringai seram saat mendengar suara danchounya. Akhirnya.. mereka akan mendapat kesempatan untuk memutilasi kurapika!

" Tugas Kalian berdua adalah.." Phinks bahkan sudah menggunakan ren.

" Phinks, buatkan Kurapika teh. Nobunaga, carikan sarapan untuknya."

…..

…..

….

" Eh?" Hanya itu yang bisa mereka keluarkan dari mulut mereka. Kurapika 'mengangkat alisnya' heran. Teh? Mendapatkan suguhan teh dari genei ryodan? Mungkin Kurapika tak akan menyentuhnya. Teh beracun adalah minuman ideal untuk tamu yang merupakan musuh bebuyutan bukan?

" tentu saja tidak ada racun didalamnya." Kali ini suara kuroro terdengar menakutkan. Kurapika merasa ia ingin tertawa. Phinks dan Nobunaga masih membatu disana. Apa? Telinga mereka tidak terkena penyakit tuli mendadak atau tadi ada lalat yang tidak sengaja masuk kedalam telinga mereka?

" Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Kuroro.

" ah.. baik, danchou." Jawab keduanya. Ketika sudah tak ada orang disekitar mereka, Kurapika mulai bersuara.

" Jadi, kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu ke mansion ini. kau bukannya sengaja mengundangku untuk jamuan makan bukan?" Kuroro tersenyum kecil.

" Aku akan menjawabnya jika kau menghabiskan makananmu nanti." Jawabnya santai. Kurapika 'mengernyit'. Kalimat yang sama. Sayangnya kali ini taka da laut. Kurapika jadi ingin menghancurkan bangunan itu. keduanya duduk dalam diam. Kuroro mengambil sebuah buku di meja kecil sebelah sofanya dan mulai membacanya. Sedang kurapika hanya duduk diam sambil mengamati interior bangunan itu. ( dan mencari-cari apapun yang berlambang laba-laba). Beberapa menit kemudian Phinks datang sambil membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir yang mengepul. Ia meletakkannya dimeja. Kurapika memperhatikan Phinks yang meletakkan cangkir miliknya dengan wajah menahan amarah. Kurapika ingin tertawa. Tapi tidak.. Kurapika hanya 'tersenyum' dan mengucapkan apa yang tidak seharusnya ia ucapkan.

" Terimakasih, Phinks-san." Ucapnya. Phinks mengerjapkan matanya. Ok, Kurapika memang tak berekspresi. Tapi ia bisa mendengar ketulusan disuaranya.

" a..um." Jawab Phinks kemudian dengan cepat ia meninggalkan tempat itu. Kuroro mengangkat alisnya.

" Kau memberinya kalimat semacam itu?" Tanyanya. Kurapika menoleh.

" Ya. Ada yang salah?" Kurapika meraih gelasnya dan memperhatikannya. Apa ini minuman yang aman? Kuroro meraih gelasnya dan dengan cepat menukar gelasnya dengan gelas Kurapika. Kurapika 'menatap' Kuroro heran.

" Setidaknya anak buahku tak akan meracuni gelas untukku. Minumlah." Kuroro menjawab keheranan Kurapika.

" um. Terimakasih." Jawab Kurapika. Kuroro menghentikan acara meminum tehnya.

" Apa?" Tanya Kurapika bingung.

" Kau mengucapkannya lagi." Kurapika tertawa.

" Hei, aku selalu mengucapkannya kepada siapapun yang membantuku atau menghidangkan sesuatu untukku, Kuroro." Kuroro mengangkat bahunya.

" Tapi itu hal luar biasa jika berhubungan dengan ryodan." Jawabnya. Kurapika 'tersenyum'.

" Entahlah. Kali ini mungkin aku akan menahan diriku." Jawabnya. Keduanya terdiam. Beberapa menit berlalu. Nobunaga datang dengan sarapan yang ia dapatkan entah darimana.

" nah, aku sudah menghabiskan sarapanku dan sekarang giliranmu. Katakana apa maumu." Suara Kurapika terdengar tegas. Kuroro menatap gadis itu dan menghela nafas. Ia bangkit dari duduknya.

" Ikut aku." Perintahnya. Kurapika mengerjapkan matanya dan bangkit. Kemudian ia berjalan dibelakang Kuroro. keduanya menyusuri lorong dengan berbagai lukisan didindingnya. Sampai akhirnya lorong itu berujung pada satu pintu. Kuroro membuka pintu itu. Kemudian ia mempersilahkan Kurapika masuk keruangan itu. Kurapika memasuki ruangan itu dan menelusuri sekitarnya. Ruang baca? Kemudian ia merasa pandangannya menggelap. Kuroro mematikan lampu ruangan itu.

" Kuroro, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kurapika.

" Ikut aku." Lagi-lagi Kuroro menjawab seperti itu. Kurapika mendengus kesal. Kuroro berjalan menyusuri ruangan itu. Kurapika bisa melihat seberkas cahaya kemerahan didepan sana. Kemudian matanya melbar. Kuroro bisa mendengar Kurapika terkesiap dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Disana, berjejer tabung-tabung berisi mata merah. Kurapika tak bisa berkata-kata. Matanya memerah.

" Maafkan aku, Kurapika." Bisik Kuroro. Kurapika menoleh dan menemukan wajah Kuroro. Kuroro menatapnya dalam.

" Maafkan aku. Aku tau ini tak akan cukup. Tapi aku benar-benar mengharapkan kau bisa memaafkanku." Ucap Kuroro. kurapika terdiam. Memaafkannya? Kurapika bergetar.

" Kuroro.. permintaan maaf tak akan merubah segalanya. Permintaan maaf hanya akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik.. bukan aku." Kuroro mendengarkan gadis itu dengan seksama.

" Aku tau." Hanya itu yang bisa ia berikan sebagai jawaban. Kemudian Kuroro bisa melihat Kurapika mengeluarkan air mata disudut matanya.

" aku tau, mungkin aku akan dikutuk oleh mereka semua." Kurapika menatap kumpulan mata merah itu sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Kuroro. " Tapi aku juga tak bisa hidup seperti ini, kuroro. aku merasa dendam kepada kalian ini salah. Maksudku, akupun taka da disana saat itu. akupun tak bisa melindungi mereka. Memberikan rasa marahku hanya pada kalian jelas salah. Lantas apa bedanya aku dengan kalian? Kalian memang membunuh mereka. Tapi akupun membiarkan mereka terbunuh." Kuroro menyelipkan tangannya diwajah Kurapika. mengangkat wajah menunduk itu agar ia bisa melihatnya lebih jelas.

" Kau bodoh. Kau dan pemikiranmu selalu tidak logis, Kurapika." Kurapika mengerjapkan matanya. Menyebabkan beberapa butir air mata mengalir disana.

" Kau dan kami jelas berbeda. Dan ini bukan salahmu." Kuroro berbisik. Kurapika menggigit bibirnya.

" Kau tidak tau Kuroro.. aku melakukan dosa besar lainnya untuk mereka.. aku.." Kurapika tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Wajahnya sudah terkubur di dada Kuroro. Kuroro tidak merasakan adanya perlawanan dari kurapika. Kuroro menjauhkan wajah Kurapika dan menatap wajah tenang yang tengah tertidur itu. kuroro tersenyum. Ia yakin rencananya akan berhasil. Setidaknya pasti perasaan gadis itu jadi lebih ringan sekarang. Ia juga sudah meminta maaf. Mata merah sudah ada didepan mata. Kuroro meraih ponsel di saku bajunya.

" ah, shalnark? Apa kau sudah menghubungi mereka?"

 _" Um. Mereka akan tiba tiga jam lagi."_

" Kurasa kau harus menjemput mereka."

 _" eh? Kurasa. tapi aku tak yakin mereka mau, danchou. Apalagi si kecil berambut putih itu. dia sangat cerdas."_

" hmm.. Killua zoldyck? Ya, dia akan sangat waspada pastinya. Tapi si kecil satunya pasti akan mau jika kau mengatakan bahwa Kurapika sudah menunggu mereka." Diseberang sana, Shalnark menghela nafas.

 _" Baiklah, danchou. Akan kucoba."_

" Um. Berangkatlah." Perintahnya sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan panggilannya. Kuroro menatap Kurapika yang terkulai dilengannya.

 _" Dan kau harus tau, saat aku sembuh, aku benar-benar tak mengingat apapun dari masa-masa saat aku mengidap penyakit itu."_

Perkataan Mary dari Slyph terngiang. Ya, jika rencananya berhasil.. kurapika tidak akan mengingat ini semua. Kurapika tak akan mengingat semua hal saat perjalanan mereka selama ini. termasuk tentang permintaan maafnya tadi. Kuroro tersenyum. Takdir memang aneh bukan? Saat sesuatu mulai membaik seperti ini, justru akan menghilang begitu saja. Kuroro memeluk tubuh itu erat. Kemudian dengan sangat hati-hati ia meletakkan Kurapika disalah satu sofa ruangan itu. Kuroro menatap wajah itu dan tersenyum disana. Kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyentuh bibir Kurapika dengan bibirnya.

"Sayonara." Bisiknya.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

 **-TBC**

 **Hiyaaaa ampuni hambaaaa**

 **Saya baru melanjutkan fic nista ini. Dan kenapa pula jadinya gini ya XD**

 **Terror bird-san: iya dia kagak ingat dengan apa yang terjadi. Padahal author udah nulis capek-capek (?). terimakasih sudah mampir**

 **Istiara Bukian: hiyaaa maafkan author.. baru update hiks..terimakasih sudah mampir**

 **Macherry-san: fufufufu saya sudah bikin papa phinks suguhin the. Danchou kita ini memang hebat bukan XD. Terimakasih sudah mampir dan saya sudah bayar hutang XD**

 **Gochi-san: sama!sama! meskipun saya ga tau bumbu apa yang kurang XD. Terimaksih sudah mampir ^^**

 **VermieHans: kalo aselinya dia cowok. Tapi dicerita ini dia cowok jadi-jadian XD. Aduh dibombardir review.. iya ya? Ntar shalnark kehilangan lapak XD. terimakasih banyak sudah mampir ^^/**

Dan untuk kalian yang masih setiap padaku (?) terimakasih banyaaak I love you.. para tukang tagih, para pembaca, followers dan favoriters (?), juga reviewers.. terimakasih..

Jaa!


	10. Chapter 10

**Astagaaaa saya update! Fufufufu ampuni hamba.. ampuni hamba XD**

 **Langsung sajalah.. Hunter x hunter milik Togashi sensei. Saya Cuma buat replikanya aja XD. Selamat menikmati!**

Kuroro Lucilfer menyesap kopi paginya sambil terus mengeja huruf yang tercetak dikoran yang dipegangnya. Salah satu rutinitas yang kelewat biasa bagi seorang bos perampok kelas kakap. Tapi mau apalagi dia? Dia sedang tak berminat merampok apapun. Dan sudah dua bulan ini Genei Ryodan sukses tak bertemu. Petama karena memang tak ada barang menarik yang tengah dilelang, kedua karena sebesar apapun auction yang diadakan, Kuroro Lucilfer yang kerap dipanggil Danchou sama sekali tak menghubungi mereka. Itu tandanya mereka tak akan merampok apapun.

Kuroro meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan melipat Koran pagi ditangannya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata. Mencoba menikmati udara hangat yang menerpa permukaan kulitnya. Sudah dua bulan. Sudah dua bulan sejak ia melihat gadis pirang bermata kucing itu. sudah dua bulan ia tak bertemu dengannya. Dengan _gadis pirangnya_.

Ia tak pernah tau kabar Kurapika sejak Gon, Killua dan leorio membawanya pergi dari markas jejadian Genei Ryodan siang itu. meski begitu, ia yakin Kurapika baik-baik saja. Yah, seperti kembali menjadi gadis keras kepala yang membenci genei Ryodan dengan segenap hatinya. Terutama seorang Kuroro Lucilfer. Ia tersenyum tipis membayangkan wajah penuh kebencian milik Kurapika.

 _"Hmm.. apa yang akan terjadi jika aku bertemu dengannya?"_ Pikir Kuroro. ia tak tau apa yang akan terjadi. Bisa saja Kurapika akan membunuhnya dan ia tak bisa melawan, atau mungkin Kuroro akan tetap melawan Kurapika meski ia bisa saja membunuhnya? Kuroro tidak tau. Tapi dia sangsi ia bisa melakukan pilihan kedua. Membunuhnya? Bah! Dia saja selalu hadir saat kuroro menutup matanya!

"TIIT..TIIIT..TIIT.." Kuroro membuka matanya dan memasukkan tangannya kedalam kantong bajunya. Kemudian ia menarik keluar handphone genggam dari saku bajunya dan menekan tombol terima tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon.

"Ya?"

 _"Hei! Kuroro! aku baru saja menjadi hunter!"_ suara riang itu tertangkap oleh gendang telinganya. Kemudian dengan wajah datar kuroro menjauhkan handphonenya dan melihat nomer tak dikenal itu. setelah yakin ia tak tau itu nomor siapa, ia menempelkannya lagi ditelinganya.

"Maafkan aku tapi.. ini siapa?" Tanyanya.

 _"Astaga! Kita bahkan belum setengah tahun berpisah dan kau melupakanku? Ini aku!"_ suara wanita diseberang sana nampak tak terima. Siapa juga yang akan langsung mengenali seseorang dengan perkenalan berupa: _ini saya?_

"Maaf tapi-"

 _"Kuroro! ini aku, Luna!"_ gadis diseberang sana yang ternyata adalah Luna dari alfheim memotong perkataan Kuroro. Kuroro mengangkat alisnya.

"Aa.. ternyata. Ada apa?" Tanyanya. Ia bisa mendengar Luna mendengus diseberang sana.

 _"Masih dingin seperti biasanya,eh? Ngomong-ngomong dimana Kurapika? aku merindukannya! Izinkan aku bicara dengannya!"_ oceh Luna. Sayangnya Luna tak tau bahwa Kuroro juga merasakannya. Rasa rindu itu. Kuroro memasukkan satu tangannya kedalam saku celana, bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kedalam rumah.

"Kalau kau bisa mencari nomer telponku, kau harusnya lebih bisa mencari miliknya." Kuroro mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air.

 _"Aku tau itu! kau fikir aku akan menghubungimu jika aku berhasil menemukan nomer telponnya?"_ Tanya Luna. Kuroro yang sudah akan meminum airnya menghentikan gelasnya ditengah jalan.

"Kau mau bilang kalau kau tak bisa menemukan nomernya?" Tanya kuroro. diseberang sana Luna mengangguk.

 _"Um. Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya. Karena itu aku menghubungimu. Dia ada bersamamu kan?"_ Kuroro terdiam.

"Tidak. dia tidak bersamaku. Sudah dua bulan ini kami tidak bertemu." Jawab kuroro.

1…

2…

3…

" _EEEEHHH? Kuroro Lucilfer! Kau berpisah dengannya? Kenapa?"_ Tanya luna.

"Tidak juga. Maksudku.. ya. Bisa dibilang begitu." Jawab Kuroro.

 _"Kenapa?Kalian sangat cocok. Kenapa? Apa dia sudah sembuh?"_ Tanya Luna. Kuroro terdiam. Apa yang harus dia jawab?

"mungkin. Dan aku yakin dia sembuh." Jawabnya. Hening selama beberapa saat. Kuroro bisa mendengar suara helaan nafas Luna.

 _"Kuroro.. kau tau pasti dia tak akan sembuh jika dia berpisah denganmu."_ ujar Luna. Kuroro mengernyit.

"Kau yakin sekali sepertinya. Apa yang membuatmu yakin?"

 _"Oh, kau bercanda! Jelas karena dia mencintaimu! Bukankah penyakit tak akan bisa sembuh jika kita tidak bahagia? Bagaimana dia bisa bahagia jika kalian bahkan tak bersama?"_ Ujar Luna kesal. Kuroro terdiam. Kurapika mencintainya? Itu teori terbodoh yang pernah didengarnya. Kuroro menghela nafas.

"Luna, hentikan omonganmu dan khayalanmu tentang cinta. Kau menelfonku untuk mengabarkan sesuatu atau kau hanya ingin berbicara dengan Kurapika? Kalau kau hanya ingin berbicara dengan Kurapika, sebaiknya kita hentikan pembicaraan ini." Tegas Kuroro.

 _"Ugh.. kau masih saja sekaku dulu. Ah.. baiklah.. baiklah.. akan kumatikan telponku. Tapi percaya saja dengan semua omonganku tadi. Kurapika pasti mencintaimu. Karena aku melihatnya. Aku melihat rasa itu dimata Kurapika. Nah, sampai jumpa!"_

KLIK.

Dan panggilan terputus. Kuroro menatap ayar ponselnya datar. Kemudian ia menghela nafas.

"Hhh. Jika kau tau akupun berharap kata-katamu benar, Luna."

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Shalnark baru saja keluar dari salah satu took elektronik saat pundaknya ditepuk. Ia menoleh dan melihat siapa gerangan yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Oh, kau rupanya..Franklin. aku tak tau kau ada dikota ini!" sapa Shalnark riang seperti biasanya.

"Yah.. aku sedang bosan dan memutuskan untuk menghabiskan beberapa jenny dari perampokan terakhir." Ujarnya. Shalnark mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku tak tau kita merampok akhir-akhir ini.." ujar Shalnark sembari mengingat kapan mereka ada agenda berkumpul akhir-akhir ini. Franklin menepuk kepala Shalnark.

"Tidak.. aku melakukannya sendiri. Kehabisan uang. Dan ternyata yang kuambil terlalu banyak." Ucap Franklin. Shalnark tertawa mendengarnya.

"Jadi, apa Danchou tak menghubungimu sama sekali?" Tanya Franklin. Shalnark mengernyit.

"Franklin.. kenapa pula Danchou harus menghubungiku?" Tanyanya heran.

"Yah, bisa dibilang Danchou selalu mempercayaimu untuk masalah genei Ryodan setelah Paku meninggal." Jawab Franklin.

"Oh.. tidak.. Danchou belum menghubungiku." Jawab Shalnark. Keduanya lalu terdiam beberapa saat. Berjalan tanpa kepastian sampai akhirnya mereka tiba disebuah taman.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan siang bersama? Traktiranku." Ajak Shalnak.

"hoo? Kau mengajakku? Jangan menyesal setelah itu." Jawab Franklin. Shalnark tertawa.

"Tidak akan.. ayo! Kita juga bisa makan sambil membicarakan banyak hal." Ujar Shalnark. Keduanya lantas memesan makanan dan setelah mendapatkan pesanannya, mereka duduk dibangku taman.

"HHh.. memang jika kita tak berkumpul rasanya aneh. Menurutmu Danchou akan menghubungi kita dalam waktu dekat? Kau tau, sebentar lagi kudengar ada auction dikota ini." Ujr Shalnark. Kemudian dia menggigit burgernya. Franklin mengangkat bahunya.

"Entahlah Shal.. kau tau sendiri. Bahkan auction sebelumnya Danchou nampak tak berminat. Benar-benar bukan dirinya." Jawabnya.

"Yah.. semenjak kusari aru itu pergi Danchou jadi seperti ini. Menurutmu dia penyebabnya?" Tanya Shalnark. Franklin menoleh.

"Kalau yang kau maksud dia membuat Danchou menggunakan rantai perjanjian milikya lagi, aku tak yakin. Tapi kalau yang kau maksud adalah.. Danchou menginginkannya namun ia menolak, mungkin saja." Jawab Franklin. Shalnark tertawa.

"Jawaban apa itu?" protesnya. Mereka ingat saat ketiga orang teman Kurapika datang menjemputnya, Danchou mereka nampak membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat serius. Meskipun mereka tak bisa mendengar pembicaraannya, mereka tau pasti hal itu berkaitan dengan Kurapika yang saat itu diserahkan dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Shalnark juga ingat bagaimana Kuroro dengan sigap melompat menyelamatkan Kurapika saat perjalan pulang. Juga bagaimana Kuroro mendekapnya setelah itu. Shalnark tak tau apa yang bisa ditangkap dari ekspresi datar Danchounya. Tapi tak hanya Shalnark.. Machi juga merasakannya.. rasa khawatir dan takut kehilangan dari diri Kuroro.

"Hei.. lihat." Suara Franklin membuyarkan lamunan Shalnark. Shalnark mengikuti arah telunjuk Franklin dan matanya membulat seketika.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Leorio! Kalau kau tak bisa menggendongnya dengan benar, berikan padaku!" ujar Killua. Leorio mendengus.

"Diam kau bocah! Aku sedang berusaha!" balas Leorio. Gon hanya tertawa gugup melihat tingkah keduanya.

"Kalau kalian menggendongnya seperti itu, Kurapika bisa terjatuh!" ujar Gon.

"Mattaku.. lagipula kenapa kita tetap harus membawanya keluar bahkan dengan kebiasaannya tertidur tiba-tiba yang kelewat batas ini?" Ratap Leorio.

"Baaka! Kalau kita meninggalkannya sendirian, dia bisa saja tiba-tiba tertidur didepan kompor yang menyala atau bahkan di balkon. Dia bisa terluka." Jawab Killua. Leorio hanya menggumam tak jelas.

"Ne.. kalian fikir.. kenapa Kurapika sering sekali tertidur?" Tanya Gon heran.

"Kau tak mengingatnya? Kuroro sudah memberitau kita bukan?" Killua balik bertanya. Gon menggeleng.

"Bukan.. bukan begitu.. apa kalian tak berfikir akhir-akhir ini jam tidurnya semakin parah?" Tanya Gon. Killua dan Leorio terdiam. Kemudian Killua mengusap dagunya.

"Memang Benar. Bahkan waktu dia membuka matanya saja sekarang bisa dihitung jam."

"Sou!sou! ingatannya juga buruk sekali, kau tau?" Leorio menambahkan. Gon melirik Kurapika yang kini berada dipunggung Leorio.

"Mungkinkah, ada sesuatu yang Kurapika inginkan? Kuroro bilang, dia harus benar-benar bahagia bukan?"

"Ya.. tapi apalagi yang belum dicapai? Bahkan kita sudah memenuhi kamarnya dengan semua pasang mata merah milik suku Kuruta."

"Mungkinkah dia masih menginginkan..Ryodan?" Tanya Leorio.

"Bisa jadi. Tapi kalau benar itu yang menjadi incarannya, nasib kita buruk. Maksudku, aku masih belum yakin dengan kemampuan kita bertiga kita bisa menangkap mereka. Dan keadaan Kurapika jelas sedang tidak menguntungkan." Analisis Killua. Kedua temannya mengangguk setuju. Killua menatap rumput dibawah kakinya. Jujur saja ada sesuatu yang masih mengganggunya. Dan itu membuat Killua menyimpulkan sesuatu. Meskipun kesimpulannya mungkin terdengar aneh dan lucu, tapi Killua entah kenapa merasa 80% kesimpulannya benar. Ia melihat dengan kepalanya sendiri. Bagaimana kilat mata Kuroro saat menatap Kurapika untuk terakhir kalinya. Jelas bukan tatapan benci atau membunuh. Justru itu tatapan hangat.

"Llua.. KILLUA!"

"GON! BERHENTI BERTERIAK DITELINGAKU!" Killua menutup telinganya dan menatap Gon tajam. Gon menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Lagipula kau seperti patung saja! Kami sudah memanggilmu beberapa kali tadi!" imbuh Leorio. Killua melirik Leorio kesal.

"Baik, kenapa kalian memanggilku?" Tanya Killua. Gon tidak menjawab. Ia justru menunjuk kearah lainnya. Killua menoleh dan melebarkan matanya. Lalu dengan cepat mengaktifkan godspeednya dan meraih Kurapika ditangan Leorio. Lalu dalam sekejap ia sudah ada disisi lain taman itu.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" suara Killua terdengar dingin. Shalnarka hanya membalas senyum.

"Kami hanya ingin menyapa kalian.. itu saja." Jawabnya santai. Gon dan Leorio –yang sudah bergabung dengan Killua- mengaktifkan ren-nya. Shalnark melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Hei..hei.. percayalah.. kami sedang tak berminat bertarung atau melukai siapapun diantara kalian." Ujar Shalnarak. Killua masih menatap kedua anggota genei Ryodan didepannya curiga.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Tanyanya. Shalnark menarik nafas dan kembali tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya.. kami ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada kalian.." ujarnya.

"Menanyakan sesuatu?" Tanya Gon. Shalnark mengangguk.

"Saat kalian menjemput Kusa..Kurapika tempo dulu.. apa yang sebenarnya.. Danchou katakana pada kalian?" Tanya Shalnark. Ketiga orang didepannya terdiam sejenak.

"Kenapa kau harus tau?" Tanya Killua.

"Hhh.. sebenarnya, kami hanya ingin tau saja. Karena.. Danchou bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini." ujar Shalnark.

"Ya, dan kami curiga itu semua karena Kusari aru itu." lanjut Franklin. Killua mengerjapkan matany dan menatap kedua orang didepannya. mencari-cari hal yang meragukan dari keduanya. Kemudian dalam satu tarikan nafas, ia menon-aktifkan Godspeednya.

"Kuroro hanya bilang agar kami menjaganya. Dan juga melindunginya dri anggotanya." Jawab Killua. Shalnark dan Franklin berpandangan.

"Kenapa danchou harus meminta kalian melindunginya dari kami?" Tanya Franklin heran.

"Entahlah.. kenapa kalian tak bertanya sendiri pada Danchou kalian?" ujar Killua sambil berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan kedua anggota ryodan tersebut.

"Tunggu! apakah dia.. sudah sembuh dari penyakitnya?" Tanya Shalnark. Killua menghentikan langkahnya. Leorio menoleh.

"Entahlah.. kalian bisa melihatnya sendiri. Menurut kalian?" jawab Leorio.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Kurapika mengerjapkan matanya sebelum akhirnya mencoba duduk. Badannya terasa lemas. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan melihat jari-jari yang sudah lebih kurus dari yang ia ingat.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun!" Kurapika menoleh dan mendapati Killua disudut ruangan. Tengah asyik memakan permennya sambil membaca komik.

"Jam berapa…sekarang?" Tanya Kurapika. Killua melirik arlojinya.

"sekarang jam delapan malam. Ah, itu makananmu. Kau bisa makan sendiri atau..?"

"Aku bisa memakannya sendiri, Killua." Ujar Kurapika sambil meraih mangkuk sup disebelah mejanya. Ia menyendok supnya. Killua menatap Kurapika datar. Lalu ia memilih meletakkan bukunya dan berjalan kearah Kurapika.

"Tadi kami bertemu dengan Shalnark." Perkataan Killua sukses menghentikan tangan Kurapika yang baru akan menyuap supnya. Ia menoleh.

"Tadi?"

"Um. Saat kau tertidur ditaman. Kami bertemu mereka. Tapi tenang saja.. taka da yang terjadi." Ujarnya. Kurapika hanya menatap Killua sejenak lalu melanjutkan makannya. Killua kemudian bersandar didekat jendela.

"Mereka bilang, Kuroro bersikap aneh." lanjut Killua. Ia melirik Kurapika dan kembali menyadari perubahan saat nama Kuroro disebutkan.

"sepertinya mereka curiga kau melakukan sesuatu seperti menancapkan rantai perjanjian seperti yang kau lakukan sebelumnya. Apa.. kau melakukannya?" Tanya Killua hati-hati. Kurapika meletakkan mangkuknya yang bahkan belum setengah dimakan. Kemudian Killua bisa melihat gadis itu menggeleng.

"Tidak.. aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya." Jawab Kurapika datar. Killua menghela nafas.

"Baguslah. Setidaknya jika Kuroro memang sedang dalam pengaruh seseorang, kau tidak akan menjadi daftar burornan bagi mereka. Meskipun aku meragukannya." Gumam Killua diakhir kalimat. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia mengingat sosok Nobunaga.

"Hei.." Kurapika memanggil Killua. Killua menoleh kearah Kurapika.

"Aku.. akan keluar sebentar." Ujar Kurapika. Killua mengernyit.

"Keluar? Kau gila? Dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini?" Tanya Killua. Kurapika menyingkirkan selimutnya dan menurunkan kakinya. Ia tidak menghiraukan ocehan Killua dan tetap melangkah pergi. Killua menatap surai pirang itu kesal.

"Baiklah! Terserah kau saja!" Teriaknbya. Lalu setelah sosok Kurapika menghilang dari balik pintu, Killua mengambil ponselnya dan memencetbeberapa digit nomer.

"Oi.. kau dimana? Dia baru saja meninggalkan rumah."

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Kuroro Lucilfer keluar dari toko buku dengan beberapa tasplastik ditangannya. Tentu saja berisi buku-buku yang baru ia beli. Beli? Ya, Kuroro memutuskan untuk membeli kali ini. entahlah, ia hanya sedang ingin saja. Ia berjalan menyusuri jalan sempit dan sepi. Ia bisa melihat beberapa kucing liar berjalan mengiringi langkah kakinya. Kuroro memilih mengacuhkannya. Lalu setelah beberapa saat, ia memutuskan dengan cepat untuk melompat kesamping. Keputusan itu dibuat bukan karena dia hanya iseng atau apa. Tapi ia melompat menghindari sesuatu yang dilemparkan kearahnya. Atau dipukulkan? Entahlah.. yang jelas sesuatu yang diarahkan kearahnya dari arah belakang. Kuroro menoleh pelan dan terdiam. Dibelakngnya, ia meihat sosok yang taka sing dimatanya. Kurapika Kuruta berdiri dengan tangan kanan terarah kearahnya. Rantai-rantainya bergerincing mengancam. Tatapannya tajam seakan ia adalah pemburu dan Kuroro adalah calon tangkapannya.

"Oh, kau rupanya." Ujar Kuroro dingin. Kurapika kembali mengayunkan rantainya. Kuroro mencoba menghindar kekanan dan kekiri. Kurapika sama sekali tak memberi Kuroro kesempatan untuk menyerang balik. Menyerang balik?

 _"Bahkan aku tak yakin akan melakukan serangan balik."_ Pikir Kuroro sambil tersenyum tipis.

Kuroro terus mencoba menghindar sampai akhirnya ia melihat Kurapika mengeluarkan rantai di jari tengahnya.

 _"Hmm.. dia akan menangkapku.."_ Dan benar saja.. Kurapika melayangkan rantainya dan dalam sekejap menangkap Kuroro dengan mudah. Dengan mudah? Tidak.. Kuroro memang tak berniat pergi kemanapun. Kurapika terengah. Sedangkan Kuroro menatapnya datar. Kurapika melangkah maju. Kuroro tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi.. lama tak bertemu, Kusari aru?" sapa Kuroro. Kurapika menatap Kuroro dalam. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan judgement chainnya.

 _"Dia akan melakukannya lagi?"_

"Kuroro Lucilfer.." suara Kurapika terdengar pelan.

 _"Kau bertambah kurus sejak terakhir kita bertemu."_

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?" Tanya Kurapika. Kuroro mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kemana saja? Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan gadis itu? Bukankah harusnya dia tak mengingatnya? Maksudnya, dia sudah sembuh bukan?

"Kau menghilang dua bulan ini.. kau menghindariku? Kau ingin membuatku merasa berhutang budi padamu?" Tanyanya lirih.

 _"Jadi, dia masih mengingatnya?"_ Lalu Kuroro mengingat isi pembicaraannya dengan Shalnark beberapa jam yang lalu. Shalnark melaporkan bahwa ia bertemu dengan Kurapika dan teman-temannya. Dan menurut pengamatan shalnark, sepertinya Kurapika belum benar-benar sembuh. Kuroro tersenyum. Sepertinya benar.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu. Sekarang katakana padaku.. kenapa kau.. nampak belum sehat?"

"Huh? Kau menanyakan kabarku? Aku tersanjung sekali." Jawab Kurapika.

"Hmm.. jadi, kau baik-baik saja." Jawab Kuroro. lebih tepatnya ia menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Tidak. aku tidak sedang baik-baik saja." Jawab Kurapika dingin.

"Oh ya? Kukira ekspresi marahmu itu menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Kau sudah kuceritakan tentang penyakitmu sebelumnya bukan? Kau tak bisa berekspresi."

"Ya, kau benar. Detik ini kurasa aku bisa sembuh. Ekspresiku mungkin terlihat saat ini. karena aku menemukanmu."

"Oh, kau berniat membunuhku?"

"Menurutmu? Untuk apa aku mencarimu?" Tanya Kurapika. kemudian ekspresi marahnya melunak. Kurapika menatap Kuroro sendu. Tubuhnya bergetar ringan. Kuroro melebarkan matanya saat dilihatnya bening air mata mengalir dari mata biru indahnya.

"Kurapika.."

"Kuroro Lucilfer.. a..aku akan menanamkan rantai ini..sekali lagi.." Kurapika mengayunkan rantainya. Dan rantai itu sempurna memasuki tubuh Kuroro. ia merasakan sensasi tak nyaman dari rantai milik Kurapika. ia tersenyum. Syarat apalagi kali ini?

"Pertama.. jangan…jangan meninggalkanku..lagi.." ujar Kurapika. Kuroro tertegun. Kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.

 _Gawat.._

"Kedua.. jangan mengacuhkanku.. lagi.."

 _Gadis ini.._

"Ketiga.. kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku.."

 _Kenapa dia membuatku.._

"Apa kau.. mencintaiku?"

 _Tak bisa menghilangkan bayangannya?_

Kuroro tersenyum. Ia menatap Kurapika yang masih terisak didepannya. kemudian ia tertawa kecil.

"Ya. Aku setuju dengan perjanjian itu. dan.. aku mencintaimu.. tentu saja." Jawab Kuroro. Kurapika merasa bebean itu menghilang seketika. Rantai ditangannya menghilang. Dan judgment chain yang melilit jantung Kuroropun memudar. Memberikan rasa hangat dalam diri Kuroro. Kuroro melangkah mendekati Kurapika yang kini menunduk. Kuroro meraih sisi wajah Kurapika dan mengangkatnya. Ia tertegun saat melihatnya. Kurapika tersenyum.. senyuman hangat yang diarahkan untuknya. Untuk seorang Kuroro Lucilfer.

"Jadi, kau memaafkanku?" Tanya Kuroro pelan. Kurapika menghapus air matanya. Kemudian ia mengangguk kecil.

"Aku.. juga. Maafkan aku.." ujar Kurapika. kuroro tersenyum dan mendekap gadis pirang didepannya.

"Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi, Kurapika.."

"Um.. aku.. akan baik-baik saja.. setelah ini.. pasti." Bisik Kurapika. Kuroro mencium puncak kepala gadis tersebut. Kurapika lantas merasakan matanya memberat. Kuroro yang menyadari beban gadis itu memberat segera menarik tubuh Kurapika dan mendapati gadis itu tengah memejamkan matanya. Lalu tiba-tiba tubuh Kurapika dikeleilingi kabut. Bukan.. kabut itu keluar dari tubuh Kurapika. dank abut itu membias terang. Semakin terang lalu seketika meredup. Kuroro menatap tubuh gadis dipelukannya. Kurapika nampak tertidur dengan nyaman. Kuroro tersenyum.

"Setelah ini.. semua akan baik-baik saja." Ujarnya. Diatas gedung disamping jalanan itu, Killua tersenyum puas.

"Jadi.. setelah semua usaha kita selama dua bulan ini.. jawabannya adalah Kuroro Lucilfer?" Tanya Leorio tak percaya. Killua menatap Leorio lalu menyeringai.

"Hee? Apa kau cemburu, Os-san?" tanya Killua. Leorio mengerjapkan matanya dan tergagap menjawab:

"Eh? Ti-tidak.. tentu saja! Aku bahagia jika Kurapika bahagia.. itu saja!" jawabnya. Disebelahnya, gon hanya tersenyum senang. Ia juga merasakannya. Bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Disisi lain, Shalnark tersenyum.

"Menurutmu, kita harus merahasiakan ini?" Tanya Franklin. Shalnark tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja. Kita jelas tak bisa menangani Nobunaga, Phinks dan Feitan yang mengamuk secara bersamaan bukan? Biarkan Danchou saja yang memberitahu mereka." Jawab shalnark.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Eh?"

"Kau sendiri.. setuju dengan apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Franklin. Shalnark memperhatikan Kurapika yang bersandar nyaman dipelukan Kuroro. kemudian ia menghela nafas.

"Ya. Seperti dia yang bisa memaafkan Danchou bahkan setelah Danchou membuatnya kehilangan segalanya. Menurutku, dia gadis yang baik untuk Danchou." Jawab Shalnark. Franklin mengangkat alisnya ( saya lupa Franklin punya alis atau tidak XD) dan menepuk kepala shalnark.

"Ya, kurasa akau akan setuju denganmu."

Para pengintai itupun beranjak dari tempatnya. Meninggalkan Kuroro yang masih menikmati waktunya mengamati wajah gadisnya. Ia tersenyum. Ia masih tak bisa mengerti dengan jalan takdir itu sendiri. Terkadang orang terkejam dikehidupan kita justru akan menjadi orang paling berharga. Dan terkadang, tuhan memiliki cara yang ekstrem untuk mempertemukan kita dengan orang yang akan menjadi cinta kita kelak. Setidaknya, itulah yang terjadi padanya, Kuroro Lucilfer.

 **EPILOG**

Kurapika sedang memilih-milih buku dirak perpustakaan itu saat sebuah tangan memeluknya erat. Kurapika terkesiap pelan dan menoleh.

"Kuroro Lucilfer, lepaskan tanganmu sekarang." pinta Kurapika tegas. Kuroro menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Kurapika.

"Tidak. sebelum kau memaafkanku." Ujar Kuroro.

"Kuroro, jangan membuatku mengamuk disini. Kau tak ingin kita berdua diusir dari perpustakaan bukan? Setidaknya aku tak ingin karena ada beberapa hal yang harus kutemukan disini!" Bisikan Kurapika semakin keras.

"Hmm.. baiklah kalau begitu." Lalu Kurapika merasa dirinya ditarik kedimensi lain. Dan dalam sekejap ia sudah tidak berada diantara deretan buku. Namun didepan sebuah danau. Ia menoleh dan menatap kesal Kuroro yang justru tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah, katakana ada apa?" Tanya Kurapika.

"tentu saja meminta maafmu. Bagaimana?" Tanya Kuroro. Kurapika menghela nafas lelah.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan membuat dirimu jadi buronanku lagi. Kau mengerti?" tuntut Kurapika. Kuroro tersenyum.

"Baiklah.." jawabnya. Kurapika menghela nafas dan memilih duduk disana. Kuroro menyusul gadisnya dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Hei.. "

"Hm?"

"Katakan, kenapa aku tak melupakan semua kejadian setelah aku terbebas dari penyakit itu?" Tanya Kurapika. Kuroro terdiam. Nampak berfikir. Tidak ada yang tau. Karena penyakit itu memang masih belum ditemukan bagaimana cara mengobatinya. Kesimpulan itu didapat hanya karena salah satu penderita yang sembuh mengalami hal itu. Kuroro tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Kurapika.

"Karena Tuhan ingin kau bahagia, mungkin?" Jawab Kuroro. Kurapika menoleh dan mengernyit.

"Jawaban apa itu?" Tanya Kurapika.

"Aku serius. Bayangkan jika kau melupakan semuanya. Kau melupakan perjalan kita, kau melupakanku, dan kita akan kembali berperang. Mengerikan bukan?" ujar Kuroro. Kurapika terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum.

"Um. Kurasa kau benar." Ujarnya. Kuroro menggeser duduknya dan memeluk gadisnya.

"Katakan, Kurapika.. saat kau menemukanku malam itu, kau sangat percaya diri membuat perjanjian macam itu. bagaimana jika ternyata aku tak mencintaimu?" Tanya Kuroro. Kurapika melirik Kuroro. lalu ia menghela nafas.

"Aku berbuat seperti itu karena aku tau kau mencintaiku."

"Hm? Bagaimana.."

"Ciuman. Kau menciumku sesaat setelah kau memperlihatkan kumpulan mata merah diruangan markasmu. Kau ingat?"

"Jadi kau sadar?"

"Masih. Kurasa. entahlah.. anggap saja aku setengah sadar." Jawab Kurapika. wajahnya memeraqh. Kuroro tersenyum tampan. Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat.

"Hei.."

"Hmm?"

"Aku mencintaimu." Kurapika tertawa.

"Aku tau, Kuroro.. aku juga." Jawab Kurapika. lalu terdengar seseorang meneriakkan namanya. Ia menoleh dan mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Gon? Dan yang lainnya? Kenapa mereka ada disini?" Tanya Kurapika heran. Kuroro bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ah, aku mengundang mereka hari ini."

"Hmm… ada acara apa ditempat ini?" Kurapika –masih duduk- bertanya.

"Pernikahan kita." Jawab Kuroro santai. Kurapika mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu reflek berdiri.

"KAU BERCANDA!" ujarnya. Kuroro menoleh.

"Kau bahkan tidak melamarku!" ujar Kurapika tak percaya.

"Benarkah? Baiklah.. kau mau menikah denganku?" Tanya kuroro. Kurapika menghela nafas tak percaya. Ia tak ingat ini disebut lamaran. Maksudnya, dengan situasi semacam ini?"

"Kurapika?"

"Hhh.. " Kurapika mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum geli. Kemudian apa yang dikeluarkan dari bibir mungilnya membuat Kuroro tersenyum dan menggenggam jemari Kurapika erat.

 _Rasa memang selalu bermain curang.._

 _Membanting semuanya dalam sekejap.._

 _Detik lalu benci… lalu kau ubah menjadi perasaan hangat yang membuncah.._

 _Seperti langit yang terkadang berubah.._

 _Seketika cerah meski detik sebelumnya hujan.._

 _Dan setiap kali mengingatnya, aku tau aku harus berjanji.._

 _Agar senyumanmu tak akan terbanting secepat itu.._

 _Akan kupertahankan dia.._

 _Bagaimanapun caranya.._

 _Karena disitulah kehidupanku.._

 _Bersama dengan perasaan hangat ini.._

 _Aku mencintaimu.._

-THE END

 **Huaahahahaha… saya berhasil! Tamat juga kau!*sujud syukur. Aneh ya? Iya saya juga aneh *eh..**

 **Hhh… entaahlah.. saya suka mereka bahagia XD. Semoga kalian berkenan dengan endingnya. Kalau tidak, coba bikin nanti publish. *modus pengen dikasih asupan XD**

 **Rinegai: iya..update, saya malah end*plak XD. Terimakasih sudah memebaca ^^**

 **Terror Bird: KYAAAA*dibantuin teriak* iyaa.. saya miss typo.. saya ga bisa ilangin typo XD. Terimakasih sudah membaca ****

 **Aeri Healing:ah salam kenal ^^ selamat datang difandom ini :D. iya dan sekarang hiatus lagi T.T. terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Rianti Rhisma-san: eh? Masa? Hehehe.. ga apa yang penting fic ini bisa menghibur ^^. Hiks,.. saya benci sad ending.. nih bahagia XD. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Macherry:kagaak.. saya aja gak bisa lupa ama danchou kok XD. Eh, iya! Ga ada kissunya ya?*plak.  
terimakasih sudah mampir*tos* kutunggu chapter selanjutnya darimu, Macherry-san~*smirk.**

 **Vermiehans: enggak inget kok.. saya ga tega kuroro dilupain XD*author seenaknya XD. Hxh hiatus lagi hiks.. terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Lita: iyaaa terimakasih sudah mampir ^^/**

 **Maya: ok, terimakasih supportnya ^^**

 **Yukilluakira: ini alurnya campursari XD. Bisa dipilih dipilih. Terimakasih supportnya.. semoga menghibur ^^**

 **Killua-zold:iya! Sebenernya karena ga nemu nama aja. Huahahahaha*plak. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Kurokurapikashipper: tidak akan kubiarkan! Fufufufu.. sudah terjadi (?) terimakasih supportnya ^^**

 **Hxhhiatuslagi: nicknamenya bikin nyesek T.T hxh hiatus lagi hueeee*plak  
ini udah lanjut! Sekalian end/woi!. Terimakasih supportnya XD**

 **Vietrona-chan: ia ini end XD. Hehehe.. reader baru ya? Salam kenal! Semoga meskipun ff ini berakhir hubungan kita tak akan berakhir/abaikan. Terimakasih sudah support ff ini…**

 **Untuk semua yang udah membaca, review, follow, fav, dan juga cinta saya/abaikan, terimakasih banyaaak. I LOVE YUU ALL! Semoga saya masih bisa bikin ff lagi XD.**

 **Jaa!**


End file.
